NINJA DxD
by kristoper21
Summary: AU .Naruto telah mati melindungi dunianya dari pertempuran melawan Madara dan Obito,menerima hadiah terakhir dari gurunya dan menemui shinigami dan diberikan kesempatan kedua, menjadi Avatar Shinigami di dunia baru tersebut ..(bego bikin summary)RnR. FIRST TRY. naruto OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku membuat cerita ini, rasa ingin membuat cerita sendiri yang terbendung pun akhirnya menjadi karya ini dan inilah dia Naruto x Highschool dxd.( cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan disini situ )**

* * *

Sekolah SMA Kuoh merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena pendidikanya .Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk disekolah sekolah tersebut baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki 8:3.

Aku adalaj Hyoudoh Issei – orangtua dan temanku memanggilku ise, manusia normal dan siswa dari SMA Kuoh. alasanku masuk ke sekolah sma kuoh adalah tidak lain adalah untuk membangun kerajaan haremku sendiri karena jumlah siswa perempuan yang lebih banyak dari siswa laki laki.

Kau mungkin berpikir aku popeler sekarang kan ?

Kau salah bung, aku malah populer di SMA Kuoh karena aku adalah salah satu anggota trio mesum yaang beranggotakan aku, Matsuda dan Motohama, sahabatku yang berbagi kepercayaan kepada kecantikan tubuh cewek.

"Cih.. terkutuk semua orang tampan di dunia ini" kata issei, yang megarahkan matanya kepada cowok terpopoler di sekolah tersebut yaitu Yuuto. Hampir semua cewek menyukainya. Selain tampan yuuto pun terkenal baik dan sopan kepada murid yang lain membuat reputasi makin meninggi.

'tidak ada kesempatan' kata issei dalam hati dengan sedihnya, impiannya tidak akan pernah tercapai jika ada orang seperti yuuto .

Matanya pun tetuju pada satu orang yang siswa laki-laki paling misteri tapi termasuk populer di kalangan siswa perempuan yaitu Namikaze baru masuk ke sekolah ini tiga bulan lalu dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa anehnya

Dia menggunakan jaket yang menutupi pakaian sekolah,rambut dan kerah jaket cukup tinggi yang menutupi sebagian mulutnya dari penglihatan orang-orang. Siswa tersebut menggunakan kacamata dan memilik rambut pirang alami yang menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya. Dari kacamatanya bisa terlihat dua mata yang berbeda. Yang satu memilik warna biru bagaikan laut yang sangat indah yang seperti bisa melihat kedalam jiwa bagi mereka yang melihatnya, dan mata satunya berwarna onyx gelap bagaikan kegelapan malam. Setiap kali melihat mata yang berwarna hitam itu issei merasa tidak enak.

Arwa misteri yang berada disekitar naruto lah yang membuat dia terkenal dengan cepat di SMA KUOH. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan sopan kepada siapa yang berbicara kepadanya juga menjadi tambahan yang membuat para cewek menyukainya.

Bukanya dianggap aneh, malah dianggap keren "sigh.." kata ise

Tanpa sepengetahuan ise, dia dan namikaze sedang di observasi oleh klub supernatural.

"apa kau melihatnya buchou ?" kata Akeno dari kaca gedung tempat beradanya klub supernatural. Perempuan di sampingya pun menjawab..

"ya aku merasakannya Akeno, ise memilki sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhnya yang memancarkan aura kekuatan. Sedangkan Namikaze naruto, aku tidak tau apa itu. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh tentang orang tersebut, dari fakta kita melihat dia manusia dan bukan malaikat jatuh atau iblis"

Setelah beberapa jeda diam, Rias pun bicara kembali

"untuk sekarang kita akan mengawasi Issei dan Naruto untuk melihat kemana in menuju.."

* * *

"aku menyukaimu,Hyoudo-kun ! jadilah pacarku!"

Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku di tembak oleh rambut hitam cewek cantik banget?

Aku cubit pipi kiri dan kananku untuk megetahui apakah ini betul atau hanya mimpi. Aku pun terdiam dan melihat gadis yang tertawa akan reaksiku, yang baru aku temukan namanya adalah Amano Yuuma.

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menggemaskan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

hati Issei pun berdebar-debar, ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis mengatakan perasaanya pada dirinya dan bukanya gadis biasa,gadis yang dihadapnya adalah apa yang bisa dibilang mirip seperti Angel , dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan tubuh yang sangat molek.

Dan saat itu, aku menjadi pria dengan pacar yang sangat cantik, membuat Matsuda dan Motohama cemburu berattt.

Aku sangat kasihan pada mereka yang tetap sebagai tuan penyendiri. Sedangkan aku dengan pacarku disisku.

Dan , pada kencan hari keempat kami telah datang.

Sampai kedatangan Yuuma-chan, kamipun berkencan dengan senangnya sampa melupakan waktu .hingga sore, saat itulah dengan berat aku harus mengakhiri kencanku dengan pacarku

"hari in sangat menyenangkan'

Itulah yang dikataka Yuume-chan padaku.

Sialan, cewe ni imut banget. Aura disekitarnya memberikan atmosfer yang baik.

"Hey Issei-kun.."

"Ya Yuuma-chan.." jawabku dengan senang hatinya

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" jawab balik Yuuma. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya

Issei pun yang melihat Yuuma yang berhenti berjalan issei pun menghentikan langkahnya

"dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit bingung issei kepada pacarnya tersebut.

"bisakah kau mati untukku .."

Aku mungkin mendengarnya salah. Ya kurasa begitu. Jadi aku tanya kembali. Tapi ..

"bisakah kau mati untukku?"

Dia katakan kembali, sambil tertawa. Perkataan itu membuat tidak masuk akal..

Sebelum issei menjawab, Dari belakang yuume keluarlah sepasang sayap dengan warna hitam dan pakaian yang digunakanya menjadi pakaian yang bisa disebut semacam pakaian BDSM.

tiba tiba dari dadanya issei melihat tembus benda bercahaya. Darah pun mengalir dengan cepat dari luka didada issei . issei yang sekaligus terkejut pun melihat pacarnya yang sudah berubah.

"y..y-uu-ma .."

" itu tadi menyenangkan bermain pacaran seperti anak kecil denganmu. maaf issei jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang membuat aku harus membunuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu yang memilki kekuatan yang berbahaya pada tuanku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus menyingkirkanmu."

Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan issei sebelum dia jatuh dan tidak bergerak

Tiba tiba suara pun terdengar dari kesunyian malam.

"hmm.. apa yang ketemukan di sini .." terdengar dari kegelapan malam. Bayangan orang itu pun mulai dekat hingga bisa terlihat dengan samar samar.

Orang tersebut adalah seorang pria dengan sepasang kacamata, menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam yang memiliki kerah yang menutupi mulut dan sebagian waajahnya, tapi dari penglihatanya bisa dilihat pria tersebut menggunakan kacamata

Dibalik kacamata raynalle melihat mata yang aneh. Yang satu merupakan biru laut dan yang satunya adalah mata berwarna merah yang memilik tiga titik, titik tersebit pun mulia bergerak berputar lambat. Tapi dari wata berwarna merah itu Raynalle bisa merasakan aura kematian yang kuat yang asing tersebut tidak berasal dari devil maupun fallen angel yang pernah dirasakannya. Tapi dari penglihatanya dia adalah manusia, tapi entah kenapa perasaanya merasa bahwa orang tersebut bukan manusia biasa. Jadi dengan beraninya raynalle

"Siapa kau..? "tanya raynalle dengan curiga.

"Itu bukan urusanmu perempuan.." jawab pria tersebut dengan suara yang dingin bagaikan Es. Yang membuat Raynalle merinding dari kata-katanya.

"beraninya kauu !" dengan marahnya Raynalle pun membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparnya ke arah manusia lancang barusan dengan keinginan membunuhnya, tapi alangkah terkejut raynalle. Bukanya tertusuk dan mati, tombak cahaya itu hanya lewat dari dada pria tersebut seperti hantu.

"senjata apapaun yang kau gunakan tidak akan berguna padaku perempuan" jawab pria tersebut dengan santai tanpa merasa takut yang menunjukan dirinya sebagai tidak lain dari Namikaze Naruto.

" kurang ajar !" teriak raynalle "jika tidak berhasil dengan tombak cahaya maka dengan jarak dekat" tambah raynalle yang terbang menuju naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi sebelum jarak 15 meter naruto membisikan sesuatu yang membuat raynalle terkejut.

"Kamui.." bisik naruto, seketika itu muncul fuma shuriken dari ketidakadaan yang ukuran besar menuju langsung ke raynalle dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati raynalle dan tertusuk di salah satu pohon dengan dalam, untunglah bagi raynalle karena lehernya tidak putus dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut yang hampir mengenai leher raynalle, tapi meninggalkan goresan yang cukup mengeluarkan darah.

Seketika itu raynalle terdiam tidak bisa bergerak dari rasa takut yang baru dialaminya, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa takut seperti ini setelah tuanya.

"untunglah hari ini aku sedikit malas membersihkan sampah sepertimu, jadi jika aku melihatmu lagi menyerang manusia atau orang ini ..."

Raynalle tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali,degan rasa takut dan kekuatan musuh yang tidak diketahui, dia tidak akan mungkin menang melawan pria didepanya. dia pun langsung terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat.

"sigh.. apa yang harus kulakukan padamu issei"

kata naruto sambil melihat tubuh issei yang berlumur darahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan itu tidak jauh dari kejadian berlangsung Rias dan Akeno menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari balik pohon dengan sedikit shock ..

"apa itu tadi, itu bukan sihir atau kekuatan dari iblis atau manapun.." kata akeno kepada Rias.

"ya aku tahu akeno, dia menunjukan abiliti seperti tombak cahaya yang tembus seperti hantu dan menyerang menggunakan senjata dari ketidakadaan, hmm.. sungguh menarik sekali "kata Rias

Sebelum Akeno bisa bicara memberikan opininya, tiba tiba muncul dua Fuma Shuriken yang menuju arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tertancap langsung ke pohon di samping mereka.

"keluarlah !"

* * *

**yahh akhirnya. itulah chapter pertama dari "Ninja dxd" mungkin in pendek, maaf jika ada kesalahan grammar dan etc. maklum penulis baru :D.**

**sejujurnya saya belum tahu kalau saya ingin melanjutkan ini atau tidak. ini hanya ide yang ada dipikiran saya yang sudah mengganjal selama berminggu-minggu. tapi belum ada kesempatan, baru bisa keluar pada saat ini karena waktu banyak..**

**see you next time (if there another next time .. :( )**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer : Aku tidak mengakui kepemilikan DARI **"NARUTO" atau "Highschool DxD"**kalau akui pasti Naruto bukan idiot dikomiknya.

* * *

"**keluar !"**

Alangkah terkejutlah Rias dan Akeno yang masih berada di balik pohon, mereka masih shock akan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, parahnya lagi mereka tidak menyadari hingga pada waktunya.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain mereka berdua pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menghadap Naruto dengan siaga jika dia akan menyerang kembali. Mereka pun melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya disamping tubuh tidak bergerak Ise.

Mata naruto pun terarah akan dua bentuk orang yang datang dari kegelapan pohon. Dari penglihatanya, naruto memang harus mengakui bahwa dua orang tersebut sangat cantik, tapi Naruto juga bisa merasakan kekuatan berada pada dua orang tersebut.

"Bukankah kalian Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima, ..?" tanya Naruto dengan menaikan alis matanya dengan ekspresi kossong seperti dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"itu adalah saya Namikaze Naruto "

Jawab perempuan berambut merah dengan muka serius yang menempel diwajahnya.

Sesungguhnya Rias tidak tahu tentang pria di depanya, dari observasinya Rias bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang didepanya memiliki kekuatan yang tidak normal dari yang biasa dirasakanya, saat di sekolah dia tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan yang memancar dari pria berjaket didepanya, saat ini dia merasakan kekuatanya yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang terasa akan siap menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalanya dan hal itu membuatnya merinding .

Beberapa sekian waktu berlalu dan tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Rias dan Akeno hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain seakan berani menantang mebuka pembicaraan dia kesunyian malam yang menurut Rias dan Akeno sa

Dan dengan berani hati Rias pun memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganjal didalam benaknya selama tiga bulan ini.

"Siapa kau Namikaze naruto, atau lebih tepatnya apa kau ?"tanya Rias

Terjadi jeda diam diantara Naruto dan Rias yang pada saat ini masih saling menatap mata satu sama lain dengan tajam. Akhirnya Naruto pun membuka mulut dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku berusaha menyelamatkan orang ini dari bahaya tapi sepertinya aku terlambat dan beginilah" jawab Naruto sambil melihat dua orang yang ada didepannya.

Mendengar itu membuat Rias dan Akeno tidak nyaman

"Dari reaksi kalian, aku bisa bilang kalau kalian mengetahui kenapa perempuan bersayap itu menyerang ise. Karena aku merasa keberadaan kalian dari semula dan merasakan bahwa kalian hanya mengobservasi kejadian ini "

mata naruto yang sebelumnya biasa kini menjadi tajam bagaikan siap menusuk orang hanya dengan melihatnya dan mata satunya yang sebelumnya diam mulai bergerak berputar dengan marahnya.

"Dan kalian tidak mau mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan orang tidak bersalah seperti dia! " teriak Naruto yang sudah mulai hilang kesabaranya.

Naruto pun menarik nafasnya dengan dalam dan mengeluarkanya.

"maaf, aku kehilangan kesabaranku sebaiknya kalian mulai bicara tentang apa yang kalian tau tentang wanita yang menyerangnya dan alasan kalian tidak membantu Ise ? dan jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tahu kalian bukan orang biasa "

Rias pun melihat Naruto dengan curiga karena Naruto mengetahui mereka bukan orang biasa, atau tepatnya mahluk biasa.

" dan apa keuntungan ku menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, bisa saja kau akan meggunakan informasi yang kami berikan untuk hal yang hal yang berbahaya bagi kami." Jawab Rias

"kau tidak perlu merasa takut padaku atau semacamya, aku tidak berniat menggangu kalian dengan aktifitas kalian atau berencana mencampuri urusan kalian, karena hal itu tidak ada untungnya bagiku, tapi melihat perempuan bersayap tadi menyerang orang tentu saja aku tidak bisa diam." kata Naruto dengan sejujurnya "

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan-mu aku ingin tahu kau ini apa ?"

Naruto pun mulai menyantaikan badanya yang dari tadi tegang

"kau bisa bilang aku ini manusia dengan kekuatan atau apalah .." kata Naruto tanpa pedulinya

Itu membuat Rias ingin tahu, dan akhirnya Rias menanyakan pertanyaan lagi

"apa kau pengguna Saccred gear's? " melihat muka bingung naruto, Akeno pun menjelaskan kembali tentang Saccred gear.

"Saccred gear adalah alat atau hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan kepada manusia. Ada yang dalam bentuk penyembuhan, penambah kekuatan, dan sebagainya, dan rumornya bahkan ada Saccred gear yang bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri".

'_kekuatan yang bahkan membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. Memang alat yang mengerikan jika benar itu ada. Tapi anehnya mengapa Tuhan menciptakan alat itu jika bisa mengalahkanya sendiri ' _ pikir naruto dalam hati

"tidak aku bukan pengguna saccred gear's seperti yang kalian deskripsikan " kata Naruto dengan ekspresi kosongnya lagi .

"aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku"

Karena sudah hampir puas dengan jawaban naruto Rias pun bicara

"yang menyerang issei adalah malaikat jatuh". Melihat Naruto yang bingung dengan kata Malaikat jatuh Akeno pun mulai menjelaskan tentang Malaikat jatuh.

" Malaikat jatuh adalah para pengikut Tuhan yang dulunya melayani-Nya, namun karena sang Malaikat melanggar peraturan yang ada di surga, itu pun membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari Surga dan menetap di sekitar manusia, mereka biasanya hidup di Gereja tidak terpakai." Kata Akeno

"Begitukah.. hmm jadi Tuhan., malaikat dan lainya memang benar ada " kata naruto dengan pose berpikir.

Sejujurnya naruto tidak perlu terkejut karena dia pun menemui semacam itu sebelum datang ke dunia baru ini. Jika Shinigami (dewa kematian) ada tentu pasti ada Tuhan ..

"dan aku tebak kalian ini, atau bisa dibilang Iblis ..?" tanya naruto

"ya kami adalah para Iblis seperti yang kau bilang Naruto-san " jawab Akeno dengan senyum manis layaknya seperti gadis tak bersalah.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto berfirasat bahwa senyum Akeno bukan yang sebenarnya, melainkan seperti topeng yang menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"kembali ke masalah semula. Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan tubuh Issei.." tanya Naruto

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rias tersenyum

"Aku akan membangkitkan issei dan mereinkarnasinya menjadi pembantuku, yang akan merubahnya sebagai Iblis seperti kami "

Hal itu membuat Naruto ingin tahu, karena menurutnya tidak ada cara menghidupkan orang mati sepenuhnya, dan yang ada Cuma dua hal yaitu dengan Edo Tensei yang sebenarnya bukan menghidupkan orang mati tapi hanya memberi tubuh sementara seperti setengah zombie, itupun bisa dikendalikan sementara, dan yang satu lagu dengan tehnik yang digunakan Rinnegan oleh nagato(lupa namanya). Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto ingin tahu..

"bagaimana kamu membangkitkan orang mati..?" tanya naruto

"hm.. tentu saja dengan Evil piece's. Itu adalah yang digunakan untuk membangkitkan dan merubah orang menjadi Iblis" jawab Rias

"bisakah kau tunjukan padaku..?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Rias. Rias pun mendekati Issei dan memanggil sisa Evil piece's nya yang terdiri atas delapan pawn, satu Bhisop, dan satu Knight.

Rias pun mencoba dari Knight dan bukan , Rias pun mencoba dengan Bhisop ternyata bukan. Dan tersisa pawn

"hm.. satu. Tiga... enam ... delapan ..., hmm delapan pawns, aku tidak tahu kau seharga sebanyak itiu issei.." Rias berkata sambil mengingat jika dia bisa mengganti delapan pawn untuk satu pawn. Tetapi, dia mengingat kakanya berkata bahwa pawn memiliki potensial terbaik dari yang lain, dan itupun mengapus rasa ragu pada Rias.

"sekarang, terlahirlah kembali menjadi Iblis Issei" Rias bilang sambil menaruh delapan pawn ke issei. Sihir merah berbentuk bulatan pun muncul dibawah dan berpijar. Luka yang disebabkan tombak cahaya pun mulai mentutup, warna muka issei pun kembali ke semula, dan sepasang sayap hitam mirip kelelawar pun muncul dari belakang issei.

"hmm.. ternyata benar menghidupkan kembali.."naruto berkata dengan pelan

Melihat muka naruto pun membuat Rias pun mulai berbicara dengan manisnya "apakah kau tertarik menjadi seperti kami Naruto ?" tanya Rias yang mulai mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

"tidak.. _untuk saat ini _" kata naruto sambil mengatakan kalimat terakhir dalam hati.

"sayang sekali, padahal kami perlu orang seperti kamu Naruto. Sudahlah jika kau tertarik datang saja ke supernatural klub.." kata Rias dengan sedikit sedih dimukanya.

"begitukah, sepertinya ini saatnya kita berpisah Rias-san, Akeno-san. Rumor memang benar akan kecantikan kalian" kata naruto sambil melihat kedua gadis yang didepanya dan membuka jaket dan kacamatanya, menampakan wajah Naruto yang sepenuhnya kepada Rias dan Akeno yang terpaku terdiam akan ketampanan naruto.

Sebelum Rias dan Akeno bisa menjawab, mereka mendengar naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka dengar dan Naruto pun mulai menghilang seperti dihisap udara itu sendiri.

"_hmm Namikaze naruto, orang yang menarik sekali" _katanya dalam hati. Tanpa pengetahuan satu sama lain mereka berpikir yang sama.

"Kita juga akan pergi Akeno.." kata Rias.

"Baiklah ketua." Jawab Akeno sambil mengucapkan kata sihir. Bulatan sihir berwarna merah berpijar pun muncul dibawah mereka, dan hilanglah Rias, Akeno dan Issei. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak atau bekas darah apapun.

Naruto pun muncul kembali keruangan Apartemennya, apartemenya hanya berwarna putih dari awal ke ujung sudut ruangan. Apartemen itu Cuma berisikan Tempat tidur, lamar mandi dan dapur, tidak ada peralatan lain, hanya kosong dan penuh akan scroll yang tersusun dirapi, di dinding terdapat katana dengan penutp berwarna biru yang tergantung dengan bangganya.

Naruto pun melihat keluar jendela yang menampakan pemandangan kota Tokyo saat malam.

"ternyata dunia ini tidak sebosan yang kukira. **_SHINIGAMI-SAMA .._**." ucap Naruto dengan sedikt senyum.

* * *

**yoshhh ni chapter 2 DARI "Ninja DxD". sebenarnya sih saya mau publishkan ini dalam bahasa inggris, tapi kemampuan bahasa inggris saya cuma bisa sampai mengerti kalimat-kalimat. tapi kalo ngomong apalagi nulis.. mah bisa dibilang "SUCKK" hikss aneh kan...**


	3. Chapter 3

. disclaimer : aku tidak mengakui kepemilikan **Naruto **atau **Highschool** DxD. klo Aku yang punya Higschool DxD pasti tu cerita dah berubah dari echii ke Hentai.

* * *

"_aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" jawab balik Yuuma. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya_

_Issei pun yang melihat Yuuma yang berhenti berjalan issei pun menghentikan langkahnya _

"_dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit bingung issei kepada pacarnya tersebut._

"_bisakah kau mati untukku .."_

_Aku mungkin mendengarnya salah. Ya kurasa begitu. Jadi aku tanya kembali. Tapi .._

"_bisakah kau mati untukku?"_

_Dia katakan kembali, sambil tertawa. Perkataan itu membuat tidak masuk akal.._

_Sebelum issei menjawab, Dari belakang yuume keluarlah sepasang sayap dengan warna hitam dan pakaian yang digunakanya menjadi pakaian yang bisa disebut semacam pakaian BDSM. _

_tiba tiba dari dadanya issei melihat tembus benda bercahaya. Darah pun mengalir dengan cepat dari luka didada issei . issei yang sekaligus terkejut pun melihat pacarnya yang sudah berubah._

"_y..y-uu-ma .."_

"Jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan membunuhmu.." terdengar dari jam figure berbentuk cewek memakai perban membawa chainsaw yang berada dikamar issei

"jika kau tidak bangun, kau akan tercabik-ca-.." suara jam berbunyi pun berhenti saat issei memtikan timer jamnya dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat menyucuri badanya.

"_mimpi yang aneh, mana mungkin aku dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri._." kata issei yang mukanya penuh keringat dingin akan mimpi yang baru dirasakan. tapi dalam benak Ise, mimpi tersebut terasa nyata seklai.

"dalam mimpi tersebut, sebelum aku hilang kesadaran kenapa aku melihat Namikaze Naruto ..?"issei bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"ah biar aja, tu Cuma mimpi" kata issei""ga sabar deh liat Yumma-chan disekolah"

dia pun berdiri sambil merenggankan badanya dan mulai menuju kekamar mandinya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah.

"aku pergi ..!" teriak issei dari pintu rumah.

"ehh tidak makan dulu Ise.." tanya Ayah issei yang kebetulan berpasan dari pintu.

" ga Yah hampir terlambat.. " kata issei sambil menunjukkan muka minta maaf.

***RINK RINK" ** bunyi bel lonceng sekolah, menandakan istrahat jam pertama. Satu persatu murid kelas 2B pun berdiri dan mulai melakukan aktifitas yang dilakukan mereka saat istrahat, ada yang menuju kantin, ada yang tinggal dikelas dan sebagainya.

"Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak ingat Yuuma-chan ?" tanya Issei kepada temanya yang tidak lain adalah dua anggota dari Trio-mesum, Matsuda dan Motohama.

"sekali lagi man, kita ga pernah dengar tentang dia" jawab kedua temanya.

"kami aja belum pernah bertemu dengan dia, dan mana mungkin dia jadi pacarmu."

Hal itu membuat Issei bingung, karena dia sudah merasa memperkenalkan Yuuma pada dua temanya saat berpapasan dijalan.

Tapi issei juga tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Yuuma di Sekolah, bahkan tidak ada orang yang mengingatnya. seakan dia hilang dari muka bumi

Pandangan mereka pun tertuju pada bentuk seseorang yang turun dari tangga lantai atas sekolah mereka yang tidak lain adalah Rias. Tapi pandangan issei pun mengarah pada satu bayangan yang keluar dari Kelas 2C, yang tidak lain adalah si misterius Naruto lengkap dengan jaket hitam dan kerah penutp sebagian wajah bawahnya. Keberadaan mereka berdua pun menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang berada di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Rias yang saat itu pun menghampiri Naruto membuat orang disekitarnya ingin tahu.

"Naruto-kun bisa kah kamu datang ke ruangan Supernatural Klub denganku. Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu " kata Rias dengan senyum manis menempel diwajahnya.

Hal itu membuat naruto menaikkan alis matanya, dia tidak tahu merasa apa. Dia kira masalah yang kemarin Cuma sampai disitu dan mereka tidak mengganggu satu sama lain dengan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Tapi tampaknya Naruto merasa bahwa dia akan masuk kemasalah yang lebih menarik.

Dan akhirnya pun Naruto menaikan bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah Rias-senpai pimpin jalan" kata Naruto. Mereka pun berdua berjalan bersama dari keremunan orang dan menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka

Sementara itu kembali ke issei dan murid lainnya. Terdiam itulah yang terjadi selama beberapa saat karena mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa akan kejadian yang baru mereka saksikan di depan mereka.

Bahwa Rias, cewek tercantik di SMA Kuoh berbicara dengan si murid misterius, ditambah lagi dia diundang ke Supernatural klub, yang berisikan orang-orang terkenal di sekolah Tersebut.

Hal itu membuat murid-murid jadi histeris. Mereka pun mulai berbicara tentang kejadian tersebut. Dan lahirlah rumor bahwa Rias berkencan dengan Naruto dan sebagainya.

Tapi kepada Issei dan dua kawan mesum sehidup sematinya atau lebih tepatnya kepada Trio-Mesum hal itu membuat mereka cemburu berat .

"TERKETUK KAU COWOK KEREN SEDUNIA! "

teriak ketiga Trio-mesum secara bersamaan, hal itu tentu saja membuat murid perempuan yang lewat melihat mereka dengan pandangan kotor.

"hiie Trio mesum, ayo menjauh ntar di ganggu dengan aksi mesum lagi" bisik siswi yang lewat, dan berjalan dengan cepat melewati Trio-mesum.

"**HIKSSS" **tangis ketiga Trio-mesum, yang menangis dilantai.

"hei Issei, Motohama.." panggil Matsuda

"ya..."

"mau ngintip cewe ganti baju di club Kendo ga, ini lagi jadwalnya"

Seketika itu semangat membara muncul di mata mereka masing-masing, dan berteriak layaknyaa temtara hendak ke medan perang.

"LETS GOOO!"

Mereka pun berlari menuju ketempat tujuan

sementara Issei dalam hati merasa sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan kejadian beberapa waktu ini. Oh betapa benarnya dia.

* * *

**RUANG SUPERNATURAL KLUB**

Rias dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di suatu gedung lama sekolah yang sekarang sudah dirubah menjadi temapt klub Supernatural klub. Dari penglihatan saja, gedung tersebut bisa dibilang adalah gedung dengan gaya arsitektur eropa lama, dan maasih terawat dengan bagus.

"selamat datang di klub kami" kata Rias dengan membuka pintu menuju ruangan klub.

Mata Naruto pun melihat interior ruangan, yang menurutnya indah. Karpet, sofa, dan gaya arsitekturnya pun seperti ruangan bangsawan, tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ruangan klub.

Mata Naruto pun mengarah kepada orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Yang pertama adalah Cowok dengan rambut pirang dan menggunakan pakaian sekolah Kuoh dengan rapi yang bisa dikenalinya sebagai Yuuto, kemudian yang kedua adalah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah kanan sofa, gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang termasuk kecil, dan memiliki aura seperti kucing yaitu Koneko. Dan yang ketiga adalah gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang diikat kebelakang menggunakan pita merah.

"ketua kau sudah datang" sapa Akeno "dan sepertinya kau membawa tamu yang menarik" tambah Akeno.

"selamat datang" sapa yuuto dengan senyum sambil menyalam tangan Naruto

Saat melihat Koneko

"hmm..." hanya itu yang diucapkannya, sambil menggunakan ekspresi kosongnya.

Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk, Akeno pun menuang teh ke cangkir Naruto untuk diminum

"enak.." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakakan Naruto saat dia meminum teh yang dibuat Akeno.

"jadi apa tujuan mu mengundang ku untuk berbicara Rias-senpai"tanya Naruto

"aku ingin kita membuat hubungan persahabatan denganmu.."

"maksudmu..?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit bingung

Dari situ Rias pun tersenyum dan menjelaskan maksud persahabatan yang mereka bicarakan.

"jadi apa maksudmu seperti ini bukan, Aku menjaga belakangmu dan Kau menjaga belakangku saat kita mengalami kesulitan atau masalah dalam sesuatu.." kata naruto dengan menutup matanya membayangkan maksud sebenarnya.

"ya begitulah, apa kau tertarik ..' tanya Rias dengan senyum manisnya

Terjadi keheningan sementara yang dikarenakan Rias menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"berikan aku beberapa hari untuk memuruskannya." Kata naruto dengan membuka matanya

"baiiklah aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, karena kita tidak perlu cepat cepat dalam suatu hal " kata Rias sambil mendekatkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

Hal itu mungkin akan membuat pria normal mana saja akan terpaku memerah tapi karena Naruto mempunyai kemampuan menyembunyikan ekspresinya maka hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

Waktu pun berlalu cepat hingga matahari tampak hendak terbenam.

Dari situ pun mereka saling membicarakan hal-hal tentang dunia supernatural kepada Naruto. Cerita tentang peperangan tiga fraksi, yaitu Tuhan, Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis yang berakhir tanpa pemenang dan memakan korban yang banyak dari tiga fraksi.

Ekspresi Naruto pun menjadi sedih.

'_ternyata tidak hanya manusia saja berperang, bahkan didunia yang penuh dengan Tuhan, iblis dan semacamnya juga melakukan peperangan. Apakah perdamaian sebenarnya memang ada ?' _ tanya naruto dalam hatinya .

ekspresi tersebut ternyata terlihat oleh Rias yang duduk di depan Naruto

'_kenapa wajahnya berubah sedih saat mendengar perang tadi,, apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya saat perang" _duga rias dalam hatinya.

"Rias-bucchou."

"kenapa Akeno" tanya Rias

"Issei sedang diserang.."

* * *

**yosh, itu tadi chapter 3. dengan segala api membara mudaku kuhiraukan segala rintangan!**

**..**

**..**

(maaf, jika ada kesalahan grammar dan dsb.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : GA NGAKU PUNYA "NARUTO" ATAU "Highschool DxD"**

* * *

**30 menit sebelum kejadian, bersama Issei.**

Issei mengeluarkan nafas lelang panjang.

Pukulan yang diberikan oleh siswi-siswi padanya dari Kendo klub masih terasa sakit, biru-biru masih terlihat di sekitar wajahnya. Awalnya rencana mereka mengintip para anggota klub mengganti pakaian di ruangan ganti berjalan dengan lancar. Dari Loker yang tidak terpakakai mereka bertiga bisa melihat hampir semua sudut ruang ganti, namun karena kesalahan kecil mereka pun ketahuan dan diberikan kepalan tangan penuh benci.

Isei pun tiba-tiba berhenti

...

...

"nah, kok ke sini lagi sih ?" dia bertanya dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya, tempatnya berada sekarang merupakan taman yang dia kunjungi dengan Yuuma, dan tempat terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Yuuma.

Issei merasa bingung sendiri dengan kejadian kemarin, memutuskan apakah kemarin itu nyata atau tidak.

Issei pun melihat sebuah kursi yang berada di taman, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di situ, mengistrahtkan diri sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Apakah itu kenyataan dan bukanya mimpi ?" kata Issei pada dirinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya Issei tidak tahu mau berpikir sekarang, Dia merasa bahwa mimpinya tadi malam nyata dan bukan Cuma mimpi, Issei masih mengingat perasaan saat ditusuk dengan tombak cahaya, dan perasaan itu merupakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

'kalau benar kejadian dengan Yuuma kemarin benar-benar nyata, kenapa aku masih hidup ?, sebelum aku hilang kesadaran, aku melihat Naruto. Apakah mungkin dia yang menyelamatkan aku?"banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Ise pada saat itu.

"Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Naruto esok. Bisa saja dia tahu kejadian kemarin" omong Issei. Issei pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya

Tapi perjalanan Issei terganggu ditengah jalan saat mendengar ssesorang berbicara..

"He..he...he" suara seorang pria bilang dengan nada mengerikan.

Issei pun melihat ke arah berasalnya suara tersebut, dan melihat seorang pria berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia pun melihat langit tiba tiba berubah berbagai macam warna dari biasanya.

"apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan yang mempertemukan kita?" pria itu betanya dengan melihat Issei pada matanya .

Issei pun merasa merinding entah kenapa, sesuatu tidak lazim pada pria yang didepanya. Pandangan pria tersebut terasa seperti predator mengincar mangsanya. Dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang bisa terkumpul pada dirinya Ise mengatakan sesuatu

"maaf pak,"

"napa? "

"saya bukan orang seperti itu. Jadi jangan pandang saya dengan mata seperti itu .." jawab Issei.

"eh.. maksudmu" tanya pria itu dengan ingin tahu.

"ew.. maksudku bapak liat saya kaya orang hom.." omongan Ise pun terpotong oleh teriakan pria tersebut.

"tidak, jangan pernah katakan kata terakhir !"

Suasana pun kembali serius seperi semula ,

tiba tiba Ise merasa perasaan yang sama saat pertemuaannya yang terakhir dengan Yuuma. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang diingat oleh tubuhnya tanpa sadar.

Pria tersebut pun melihat keadaan sekitar dan Issei" sepertinya kau tidak bersama dengan orang itu.."

Dan pria tersebut pun mengatakan sesuatu lagi

"dan tampaknya kau sudah menjadi Iblis, eh he sepertinys kau tidak bersama tuanmu"

"apa maksudmu ..?" kata Issei, dia berusaha menunjukan keberanian tapi tidak berhasil.

pria itu bertanya pada Ise yang masih memasang muka bingung.

"kau tidak tahu? Ehe.. he bahkan kau tidak kau dirimu sudah diubah menjadi Iblis ? menarik..sungguh menarik"

Pria itu pun tertaawa keras, membuat Issei tidak nyaman dan bingung.

"perkenalkan namaku Dohnaseek, malaikat jatuh " kata Dohnaseek, dan sepasang sayap hitam pun muncul dari belakangnya.

Mata Issei pun melebar dengan terkejut. Berarti apa yang terjadi kemarin bukan mimpi. Dan dia benar-benar mati karena tombak cahaya.

'apakah Naruto yang menyelamatkanku kemarin ?' Issei mengatakan dalam hati

"dannn aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Reynalle yang gagal.."kata Dohnaseek dengan senyum gila

"yaitu membunuhmu..."

.

* * *

**Kembali lagi ke ruangan Supernatural club.**

"Issei dalam bahaya.." kata Akeno seriusnya

Seketika itu ruangan pun menjadi diam, kita bahkan bisa mendengar suara jarum jika jatuh. Akeno pun melihat sang Kingnya Rias yang menunjukkan muka marahnya.

Salah satu yang membuat Keluarga Gremory terkenal adalah kasih sayangnya pada pembantu atau budaknya. Semua pembantu di keluarga tersebut diperlakukan dengan adil. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Rias marah karena ada seseorang yang berani menyerang pembantu barunya..

"Siapkan sihir teleport, kita harus segara menyelamatkan Issei, ayo Koneko, yuuto." Rias memandang sstu persatu pembantunya, yang sudah bersiap-siap menuju ketempat kejadian.

Rias pun melihat Naruto, untuk bertanya apakah dia ingin ikut menyelamtkan Issei, tapi alangkah terkejutnnya Rias.

Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya

* * *

Kembali lagi ke taman, disini kita bisa melihat Issei yang mencoba menghindar dari serangan Tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan Dohnaseek. Entah kenapa Issei merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari biasannya.

'mungkinkah ini efek samping dari perubahan menjadi Iblis yang dibicarakannya tadi" pikir Issei yang menhindari serangan dari Dohnaseek lagi.

Hal tersebut membuat Issei bisa memprediksi serangan yang dilakukan dohnaseek .

Tapi hal tersebut hanya bisa berlangsung sementara, kekuatan baaru Issei hanya bisa digunakan untuk menunda kematianya sementara.

"eh..hehe. kau bisa berlari juga ya.." kata Dohnaseek yang melihat Issei yang badanya penuh luka gores dan beberapa luka di badannya.

'sial bagaimana ini, aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menghindar serangannya lagi.' Pikir Ise

"sudah cukup bermainya, waktunya kau mati !" tteriak Dohnaseek yang saat itu menyiapkan Tombak cahaya yang cukup besar dan melemparnya ke Issei

'apakah ini akhirku ?, mati terbunuh seperti ini tanpa belum mencapai cita-citaku ?. maafkan aku Ibu, Ayah ..." Issei pun menutup matanya, bersiap untuk menerima ajalnya.

Tapi beberapa detik berlalu, dan Issei tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat tusukan tombak cahaya. Issei pun membuka matanya perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya Issei melihat orang didepanya, menggunakan jaket hitam yang menutupi bagian kepalanya, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Na..ruto ?" kata Issei dengan terkejutnya.

"hn.. baru satu masalah berlalu kau sudah terkena masalah yang baru lagi, ise" kata Naruto tanpa melihat Isse.

Issei pun tersenyum lemah akan keadaannya.

"heh.. kurasa begitulah.." jawab Issei

Issei pun melihat keadaan sekitarnya, dan terkejutlah Issei melihat sebuah dinding besar terbuat dari tanah berdiri dengan tegaknya didepanya. Dan di Dinding tersebut menancap tanpa bergerak adalah tombak Cahaya punya Dohnaseek.

"lepas.."terdengar suara Naruto dengan pelan. Seketika itu, dinding tanah tersebut menyusut kembali kedalam permukaan bumi tanpa jejak bekas apapun.

"ehe.. tidak kusangka kau bisa menghentikan tombakku denga dinding tanah tersebut, ternyata Raynalle memang benar bahwa kau ini manusia, menarik sekali.." kata Dohnaseek dengan senyum terpampang di mukanya.

Padahal di dalam hati Dohnaseek keringatan, karena merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari orang di depannya. Dan Auranya pun sama dengan Manusia.

"he..he tampaknya Raynalle tidak bercanda bahwa kau itu manusia, tidak kusangka ada manusia yang bisa menahan serangan ku seperi itu. Bisaka kutanya Siapakah engkau ?" tanya Dohnaseek.

"itu bukan urusanmu, aku takkan memberikan Namaku pada kecoa yang sebentar lagi mati sepertimu.." Jawab Naruto dengan suara dingin bagaikan es.

"kau.!" Sebelum Dohnaseek bisa membalas perkataan Naruto dia melihat Naruto menghilsng didepanya, Dohnaseek pun mencoba melihat sekelilingnya tetapi tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto.

Tiba tiba Dohnaseek merasakan rasa sakit di bagian wajahnya, yang sebenarnya terkubur dengan tendangan Naruto

Dohnaseek pun terlempar sepuluh meter akibat kekuatan dari tendangan Naruto, dan hanya satu kata yang ada di benak Dohnaseek saat menerima tendangan tersebut.

'cepat sekali..'

Dohnaseek pun mulai merasa takut, karena dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto saat dia menyerang .

Sementara itu Issei hanya bisa melihat dengan terkagum akan kekuatan yang ditunjukkan naruto.

"sudah kubilang kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan kau tidak bisa menahan tendanganku yang hanya kuberi kekuatan 20 persen dari tendanganku sesungguhnya.." kata Naruto dengan suara Bosanya.

"Sialan !" dengan Marahnya Dohnaseek membuat tombak cahaya baru dan melemparnnya ke Naruto

Melihat Naruto yang tidak bergerak saat dia melempar tombak cahaya mebuat senyum Dohnasek berpikir bahwa dia telah tertusuk. Tapi kejadiaan tersebut tidak terjadi. Tombak Cahaya tersebut hanya lewat dari tubuh Naruto seperti hantu.

"apakah kau bodoh sekali..?, mungkin kau tak mendengar dari anak buahmu kemampuanku ? "kata Naruto

'sial. Aku lupa dia punya kekuataan seperti itu ' kata Dohnaseek dalam hatinya.

"akhgghh!"

Tiba tiba Dohnaseek berteriak akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari belakang tubuhnya ,dia pun melihat kebelakanya, Sayap kirinya terluka berat

Ada rantai-rantai hitam berpijar dengan bagianya ujungnya yang tajam menusuk sayapnya.

"hn.. sekarang akan kubunuh kau. Kecoa sepertimu merupakan tugasku untuk membersihkannya. Kau berbahaya jika dibiarkan hidup.." kata Naruto sambil memegang Katana berwarna biru yang muncul entah dari mana.

Sebelum Naruto bisa melakukan tugasnya, Naruto mengalihan pandanganya, karena merasakan sesuatu datang. muncul bulatan sihir merah di langit, yang pelan pelan turun ke tanah. Dari sihir itu muncul empat bentuk orang, yang tidak lain adalah Rias dan anggota Supernatural klub.

"sepertinya kau sudah terlebih dahulu Naruto.." kata Rias seiring hilangnya Lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Rias, melainkan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Dohnaseek. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat semula Dohnaseek.

"ternyata dia kabur, benar-benar mirip kecoa.."

hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, memecahkan kesunyian malam tersebut.

* * *

**Hah... akhirnya selesai chapter 4 dari DxD, ngantuk dahh..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**(maaf, jika ada kesalahan Grammar dan dst. karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua manusia itu dijamin punya kesalahan) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

nii.. adalah chapter 5 dari "Ninja DxD" BA**NZAIII! ** (MAAF BARU UPDATE SEKARANG..)

* * *

Setelah pertarungan Naruto dengan Dohnaseek, Rias dan anggota Klub supernatural pun tiba dan hanya bisa menyaksikan tempat pertarungan yang hancur di depan mereka, Taman kota yang sebelumnya penuh dengan keindahan yang biasa ditemukan di taman tersebut kini telah berubah menjadi kawasan medan perang. Tanah penuh dengan lubang-lubang yang menjalar ke tempat lainnya.

Dan disekitar Naruto mereka bisa melihat beberapa rantai hitam berpijar yang mengelilingi naruto bagaikan tameng yang hidup untuk melindungi tuannya. Dan aura yang keluar dari mata merahnnya bagaikan aura kegelapan nereka yang siap menghisap siapa saja yang menentangnya.

'dia orang yang berbahaya dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan jika menjadi musuhnnya..' pikir Koneko dan Kiba Yuto saat melihat Kekuatan naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

'aura yang sangat menggembirakan, fu fu fu, apa itu rantai.? Apa saja sih yang bisa naruto gunakan dengan Rantai itu...fu fu fu aku bisa bayangin dehh ..' pikir seseorang yang memiliki rasa suka berlebihan dengan rasa sakit, meskipun mukannya menunjukkan Senyum lembut yang memaniskan

'kau memang selalu mau membantu orang yang kesusahan naruto..' ucap si rambut merah pada dirinnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja menambah poin sisi yang baik naruto pada dirinya, dan mulai menambahnya suatu perasaan yang mulai muncul di hatinya.

Dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan Issei yang pingsan beberapa saat setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Dohnaseek. Beberapa luka masih terlihat di sebagian tubuh Ise, luka yang dideritannya saat melawan Dohnaseek merupakan luka yang cukup parah dan mengingat bahwa luka yang di terimanya merupakan Tombak suci, tentu saja membuat mereka khawatir akan keadaan issei.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu siapa yang menyerang Issei dengan beraninya di daerah kekuasaan Keluarga Gremory ?" tanya Rias dengan muka seriusnnya, Bagi Rias, orang yang berani menyerang budaknya sungguh merupakan hal yang tidak akan pernah dimaafkannya.

"Dia mengatakan namanya Dohnaseek dan malaikat jatuh.." jawab naruto

"sebaiknya kita bawa Issei ke tempat yang aman.. dan memberikan pertolongan pertama.." kata Naruto sambil mendekati Badan ise yang tidak bergerak dan mulai mengangkat Isei dari tanganya dan menyandarkan ke pundaknnya sebagai alat sandaran

"apakah kau bisa menunjukkan tempat untuk Issei Rias-san ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bersiap pergi menuju ke tempat yang akan di tunjukkan oleh Rias.

"baiklah Naruto-kun, kita bisa membawa Ise ke Supernatural klub, dan kita akan coba menyembuhkan Ise, meskipun luka yang diterimannya tidak begitu parah.." jawab Rias .

"hn.." dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto saat itu. Muncul pusaran udara disekitar mata merah Naruto, dan mulai membesar hingga seluruh tubuh naruto, dan hilanglah Naruto bagaikkan dihisap oleh udara itu sendiri.

Mereka yang melihat kepergiaan naruto dan Ise pun mulai menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk menuju ke ruangan Supernatural Klub. Seketika itu mereka pun menghilang seiring dengan pijar Terakhir sihir tersebut, meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan langit yang sudah kembali ke warnanya semula.

"eh ternyata namanya Naruto..menarik sekali.." terucap kata-kata seseorang dari kejauhan dibalik pohon saat melihat kejadiaan yang terlihat di depannya, orang teersebut pun menghilang tiba-tiba seakan dia tidak pernah ada di tempat itu.

**Kembali lagi ke Supernatural klub**

Rias, Akeno, Yuto dan Koneko akhirnya sampai di ruangan klub, dari sekilas mata mereka melihat Isse yang terlentang di sofa, dan naruto sedang menyandarkan dirinya di dinding ruangan dengan melipat tanganya, matanya tertutup menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"kalian sampai juga.." kata naruto bersamaam dengan membuka matanya, menunjukkan warna matanya yang biru dan hitam. Ekspresi naruto kini berubah menjadi serius, tetapi kosong. Membuat Rias dan anggotannya susah membaca ekspresi Naruto yang jarang keluar.

Rias pun menghampiri ise yang masih terbaring di sofa

"hm.. dengan kiriman kekuatan yang cukup dariku, ise akan sembuh tanpa bekas luka apapun keesokan harinya.?" Kata Rias sambil mengambil posisi berpikir.

Sementara itu Yuto dan Koneko sudah kembali duduk di seberang sofa tempat Issei, dan ikut mendengarkan perkataan King mereka.

Akeno pun memutuskan bicara, setelah menyiapkan teh untuk orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"fu..fu..fu, sebaiknya dibiarkan begitu aja kan, luka seharusnya jangan ditutupi seperti itu.." kata Akeno dengan senyum tidak bersalah.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Rias salah muka akan sifat sadis yang dimiliki Queen nya. Tapi perkataan Akeno hanya dilewatkan Naruto bagaikan angin.

"dan bagaimana kau menyembuhkan issei dengan mengirim kekuatanmu pada Isse ..?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

" hmm.. itu dengan berhubungan badan dengan Issei" jawab Rias dengan mudahnya.

"maksudmu..." kata naruto, yang mulai memilki angan menuju ke tempat yang salah

"apa kau cemburu Naruto-kun..? apa kamu juga mau ka..h N-a-ruto-kun.." kata Rias dengan senyum menggoda yang mulai mendekati Naruto dan memegang tangan naruto dan menjepit tangan kirinya dengan asetnya.

"t-tidak" jawab naruto dengan cepat, dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang mulai terlintas di benaknya, naruto pun melepas genggaman Rias dengan sedikit paksa.

"ehh. Kau ga lucu dehh..." kata Rias dengan cemberut "tapi jangan khawtir kok Naruto-kun, hal kotor yang kau pikirkan tidak akan terjadi,.."

entah kenapa Naruto yang pada saat itu merasa sedikit lega akan perkataan Rias.

" aku hanya memerlukan menyentuh Issei dan menghantar kekuatanku kepadanya, tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi, karena Issei hanya mengalami luka ringan yang tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya dan lagi pula Ise sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Iblis dan tentu saja Darah iblis yang mengalir di tubuhnya pasti akan menyembuhkannya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi daripada saat dia masih manusia." Jelaskan Rias kepada Naruto.

"hn.. kalau sudah selesai masalah ini, aku akan pergi "kata Naruto

"dan Rias tolong jangan coba dekati aku.. suatu hari kau hanya akan terluka saja .."

Sebelum Rias bisa menjawab, naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya..

Perkataan itu tentu saja membuat Rias merasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi Rias juga melihat mata Naruto yang Menampakkan rasa sakit, sedih, dan penyesalan akan sesuatu yang pernah dialaminya, hal tersebut membuat Rias bingung.

'rasa apa lagi yang kau pendam Naruto, apakah sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi padamu sehingga kau menyingkirkan aku, yang hanya mau mengenalmu lebih dekat ?.' pikir Rias dalam hatinya, perasaanya yang sakit pun berganti dengan hal yang baru.

'suatu saat aku akan mendengar hal itu darimu Naruto , aku akan mencoba membuka hatimu yang tertup itu'

Dengan perasaan membara Rias pun mengatakan bisik hatinya dan tentu saja itu membuat Rias semakin tertarik akan sosok Naruto yang sudah dia Observasi selama beberapa bulan ini.

Sementara itu Akeno yang melihat ekspresi menentukan Rias merasa sedikit cemburu akan pantang menyerahnnya.

'apakah aku juga bisa seperti itu untuk megetahui dirimu dibalik topeng itu naruto'

**Apartemen Naruto **

Naruto yang tiba dengan jurus biasanya pun langsung terbaring ke kasurnya. Dia merasa jahat sekali mengatakan kata seperti itu kepada Rias, tapi Naruto merasa hal itu perlu agar membuat Rias menjauh dari kehidupan pribadinya,

"karena setiap kali orang yang aku sayangi, menghilang di hadapanku..Aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi disini Rias.." bisik naruto di keheningan malam.

Naruto pun mengedipkkan matanya dan melihat atap putih apartemennya, seperti hilang dalam ingatan. Ingatan yang membuat Naruto seperti ini, tertutup bagaikan pintu terkunci, yang kehilangan kuncinya di tengah laut..

"_k..enapa.. " _

_bisik Naruto ditengah hendak menangis sejak terakhir kalinya sambil melihat orang yang di depanya,tertusuk dengan sebuah kayu tajam yang seharusnya mengenai tubuhnya, tetapi orang didepanya telah menerima serangan tersebut untuk Naruto_

"_N-aru-to –kun..." bisik orang tersebut padanya_

"_kenapa!?.. kenapa kau melakukannya untukku ..?kau sudah berkali-kali meyelamtkanku dari kejadian seperti ini !? " teriak naruto yang mengeluarkan tangisan kerasnya._

"_a-ku tidak per-lu alasan menyalamatka-mu Naruto, tidakkah ka-u lupa..? kata yang ku-katakan padamu saat itu ..?" bisik gadis yang ada di genggaman nya_

"_me-skipun kau tida-ak pernah menya-dari nya-, aku se-nang bis-a berada disampingmu, dan bisa melin-dungimu.." bisik gadis yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah dari setiap kata-katanya._

"_tolong.. diam, jangan bicara lagi, Aku akan mencari Tempat aman dan Medic-nin, jadi tolong jangan bicara lagi.." kata naruto di setiap tangisan yang dikeluarkannya. Dan bersiap melakukan hal yang dibilangnya._

"_ti-dak naruto.. ti-dak ada Wakt-u,.." bisik gadis yang ada didepannya dengan senyum sedih._

"_tapi aku bahag-ia.. bisa mengatakan ini pa-damu.." bisik gadis tersebut_

"_aku.. sangat __**Mencintai-mu**__.. Sang-a..." bisikan gadis itu berhenti pada kalimat terakhirnya, tidak bergerak, dan hanya senyum di wajahnya, senyum seseorang yang telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang sangat besar._

"_haAAAAAAH__**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**__H!"_

* * *

_HIKSSS_**..**

**ini pertama kali saya menulis romance, jadi mungkin agak kaku..(sorry)**

**tebak, siapakah gadis yang ada di flashback Naruto..?**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**(maaf, jika ada kesalahan Grammar dst, karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. setiap manusia dijamin punya kesalahan..)**

**see you next time !**

**review and suggestion will i be accept with open hearts !**

**RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pembaca : oi lama amat baru update hari ini !**

**Kristoper21 : maaf,, sebenarnya ni harusnya gw update hari sabtu..**

**Pembaca :nah terus napa ga update hari tu..!?**

**Kristoper21 : gw punya modem yang cukup lama, sudah penyok dikit lah, jumat malamnya kena senggol adik gw yang asal lewat, eh bengkok, alkisah **

** nyoba perbaiki sendiri.. malah patah 2, dicoba dilem dan ngetes modemnya.. keluar percikkan api kecil..jadi karena itu, dan pada akhirnya rusak. beberapa hari gw ngumpulin duit beli modem baru.**

**Pembaca : Oohhhh...**

**Kristoper21 : tambahan, ni cerita regular updatenya paling lama 7Hri Sekali lah ...paling cepat 3 hari(kalau ga ada masalah yang menghalang) **

** ga usah basa-basi ini dia chapter 6...**

* * *

***KRINGG! KRINGG!..KRI-* **terdengar suara jam waker berbunyi dengan kerasnya seakan berteriak bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya terbangun dari tidur mereka, namun suara jam itu sudah berhenti, akibat tangan yang mematikan jam tersebut. Pemilik tangan tersebut bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi yang bisa kita lihat sehari-hari dikehidupan kita, rambut pirang yang tidak beraturan ke arah sana kemari, sedikit tahi mata, dan iler yang berada di sekitar bibir.

Pria muda itu tidak lain adalah Naruto, yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan, apalagi di tambah mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya saat tidur

Naruto pun melihat jam yang berada di samping kasurnya tersebut, menunjukkan masih pukul 6, masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum sekolah mulai, si rambut pirang itu pun mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai pemanasan ringan pada tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu kaku, latihan tersebut tidaklah cukup berat, hanya 300x push up satu tangan, 300x sit-up dan seterusnya, yang hanya menghabiskan waktu 1 jam.

Setengah jam tersebut digunakan naruto untuk mandi, makan, dan bersiap untuk sekolah, lengkap dengan baju sekolah dan jaket tandanya.

'sebaiknya singgah ke tempat ise..' kata naruto dalam hati, sambil keluar dari apartemennya, hal yang tidak diketahui orang orang adalah bahwa rumah Issei dan Apartemen Naruto tidak lebih dari jarak 200 meter. Dan menuju ke SMA kuoh, naruto biasanya melewati Rumah Issei terlebih dahulu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Naruto pun sampai di kediaman Hyoudoh, bisa dilihat dari papan nama keluarga yang tertancap di depan pagat ruamah tersebut.

Melihat bel yang berada di depan rumah tersebut, naruto pun menekan tombol tersebut

*ting tong..ting..tong*

"Tunggu sebentar" terdengar jawaban dari rumah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah wanita yang berada di tengah umurnya dari pintu, dari penglihatan bisa dibilang wanita tersebut masih terlihat canti meskipun berada di usia yang tidak muda lagi.

"siapa ya..?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"ah..Nyonya Hyoudoh, saya Naruto teman dari Issei, apakah Isseinya masih ada ?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman baik.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Ibu Issei terpaku terdiam, akibat rasa terkejutnya melihat anaknya yang bodoh, dn mesum tersebut mempunyai teman yang sangat sopan, dan tampan, meskipun ketampanan tersebut ditutupi oleh jaketnya, tapi Ibu Issei bisa melihatnya samar-samar dari pria muda yang ada didepanya. Ibu Issei pun terbangun dari hayalannya tersebut akibat Naruto.

"nyonya.." kata Naruto tersebut dengan suara khawatir.

"eg.. yaa?"

"apa ibu baik-baik saja ?, saya tadi melihat Ibu tadi terdiam, apakah Ibi sakit" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi Khawatir

"ah. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, eh kamu nyari Ise ya ? tunggu sebentar saya panggil, tunggu ya Nak.." kata Ibu issei yang langsung kembali menuju kedalam rumahnya, menaiki tangga dan membuka Langsung kamar Issei.

"issei ! ada teman satu sekolahmu kamu diluar, nunggu kamu "

Issei yang masih sedang dalam proses memakai bajunya tersebut, berhenti dan melihat Ibunya penuh tanya, sungguh aneh dalam pikiran Issei, jarang sekali ada temannya yang datang ngajak barang berangkat, setahunya dia hanya mempunyai 2 teman dan rumah mereka berbeda jauh banget jika ingin pergi.

"Eh... siapa mah ?" tanya ingin tahu Issei

"namanya Naruto, dia berada diluar nunggu.. beruntungnya kamu dapat teman seperti itu Issei, sudah tampan, sopan, perhatian lagi.. sigh... seandainnya aku masih 17 tahun pasti ..." kata Ibu Issei dengan muka berangan-angan.

'_Buset' _ hanya itu dipikiran Ise mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya, namun pikiran tersebut disingkirkan Issei dengan yang lebih penting. Naruto berada didepan rumahnya, orang terakhir kali dia lihat saat pertarungan kemarin, banyak pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran issei yang muncul dalam benaknya, dengan cepat Issei pun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bergegas menuju ke luar rumahnya.

'akh naruto.." kata Issei yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"hn.. syo berangkat" dengan itu Naruto pun membalikkan arah badannya dan mulai berjalan menuju arah sekolah

Sementara itu Issei yang mengikuti dari belakang, seakan hilang dalam dunianya sendiri. Banyak upertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Issei sejak kejadian waktu itu. Karena keingintahuannya itu, Issei pun memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya.

"Naruto-san-"

"shtt.. aku tau kau mempunyai banyak pertanyaan tentang hal aneh yang telah terjadi dari pacarmu yang ngaku Yuuma, atau tentang mengapa kau masih hidup setelah kejadian waktu itu bukan ..? tanya Naruto dengan muka bosan tanpa melihat Issei.

Naruto pun melirik Issei yang tidak menjawab, melihat ekspresi Issei yang seperti itu, mengatakan bahwa tebakannya benar.

Setelah beberapa saat jalan, mereka berdua pun sampai di gerbang SMA Kuoh. Naruto pun menghentikkan langkahnya dan melihat Issei yang masih diam.

"Issei jika kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, datang ke ruangan Supernatural klub pada saat pulang sekolah. Dari situ kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya."Naruto berkata sambil memakai kacamatannya.

Sebelum Issei bisa membalas perkataan Naruto, dia diputus dengan Perkataan Naruto selanjutnya

"dan satu, alasan ku menyelamatkan mu yang pertama kali adalah, itu sudah menjadi tugasku melindungi manusia dari hal yang tidak wajar dari dunia ini,.." dengan perkataan itu Naruto pun menghillang dalam kerumunan murid yang masuk.

Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir usai.

Issei yang mendengar Jam usai itu pun langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, memasukkan buku-bukunya, dan langsung bergegas menuju keluar kelas, menghiraukan kedua temannya yang hendak menyapanya.

"nah.. Issei kok buru-buru..aneh."

"mungkin kebelet pulang nonton bokep kali ..?"

"APA !? , kita kok nggak diajak!?"

Sementara itu Issei yang saat ini masih berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan keiinginan menuju Ke ruangan klub yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Setibanya didepan pintu, issei pun langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK..*

"Masuk.. " terdengar suara perempuan dari balik pintu tersebut.

Tanpa ditanya lagi Issei pun langsung membuka pintunya, dan disambut oleh 5 pasang mata yang mengarah padanya.

"selamat datang Issei, sang Pawn, budakku..."

( dari sini, dialog nya sama dengan di Canon, Rias menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, kecuali tentang Naruto, yang dijelaskan sesuai dengan chapter sebelumnya, dari sini Issei akan merasa hormat dan kagum akan sosok Naruto dan berniat membalas jasanya suatu hari. Yang lain sama dengan canon tentang impian Issei membuat Haremnya dan tugasnya. Gw malas nulis.)

"hah.. yang aku lakukan hanya berdebat tentang Dragonball. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapat kontrak" gerutu Issei sambil mendorong sepedanya di malam hari tersebut.

"apa sih yang kulakukan,,?" renungan isse itu pun terganggu akan sesuatu yang diingatnya, hawa yang sama dengan malaikat jatuh yang ditemuinya.

"perasaan ini, tidak salah lagi, ini perasaan yang sama seperti terakhir kali.." ucap Issei yang mulai panik

Dari kegelapan muncullah seorang wanita, dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, salah satu matanya ditutupi rambutnya, badan semok( .he), dan belahan dada yang terlihat jelas dari pakaiannya.

"aku karawaana, tidak senang berjumpa denganmu Iblis, meskipun atasanku melarangku menyerangmu karena takut akan orang itu.. aku tidak peduli,. Iblis rendahan sepertimu seharusnya mudah dibereskan.. jadi.." dengan perkataan itu muncul sepasang sayap hitam dari belakang Karawaana..

"matilah.!" Dengan ucapan itu Karawaana pun membuat tombak cahaya berwarna kekuningan dan melemparnya ke arah Issei.

Entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, Issei dengan berhasil bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

"h segel keluarga Gremory, hah tidak kusangka ternyata kau adalah budak mereka. Itu semakin membuat alasanku untuk menyingkirkanmu lebih kuat,!" dengan itu, Karawaana pun melompat ke udara dan bersiap membuat tombak cahaya yang lebih kuat.

*grab..grab*

Sebelum Karawaana bisa menembak tombaknya, dia terjatuh kembali ke tanah. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Karawaana terkejut dan bingung. Karawaana pun melihat asal masalah tersebut,

Kedua kakinya terikat sebuah Rantai hitam yang berpijar yang menarik nya kepermukaan.

"teknik ini !?, ini rantai yang dibilang Dohnaseek padaku harus berhati-hati, jika rantai ini ada padsti orang itu.." seakan tersadar dari pikirannya, Karawaana pun melihat asal dari rantai tersebut, tanah.

"eh.. ternyata kalian tidak bosan ya." Terdengar bisikkan dari telinga Karawaana. Karawaana pun melirik ke asal suara tersebut.

Dan bertemu lah dia dengan pria muda berjaket yang tersenyum manis, tapi dari matanya mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

"k-kkau.." kata Karawaana denga ekspresi sangat takut.

"eh,.. ternyata burung jatuh seperti kalian tidak bisa mengerti kalimatku kemarin yah.." kata Naruto dengan menambahkan sedikit KI nya untuk menambah suasana mengkecam. Jalan di sekitar Naruto pun lai retak sedikit demi sedikit.

"akh.!" Raung Karawaana yang merasakan beban tidak terlihat yang membuatnya jatuh kembali ke tanah. Naruto pun menganalisis wanita yang tergeletak dibawahnya tersebut.

"hm,, kau mempunyai potensial untuk hal itu, ." kata Naruto sambil mengambil posisi berpikir.

"apa maksud-" pertanyaan Karawaana berhenti karena satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

"kamui.." seketika Itu Karawaana pun mengilang dari tempatnya semula.

Sementara itu Issei hanya bisa melihat kejadiaan didepan matanya dengan terkejut..

Naruto pun melihat Issei

"maaf Issei.. kau tidak boleh tahu akan kejadiaan ini .."Mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi sharingan dan memberikan ilusi dan membuat Issei hilang ingatan akan kejadian yang baru berlangsung didepannya.

Setelah Naruo selesai memberikan ilusi, Naruto pun menghilang dengan teknik biasaanya, meninggalkan Issei yang terdiam di jalan.

"egh.. ngapain aku bengong di jalan !?.. akhg sudahlah, sekarang waktunya kembali ke Rias senpai dan melaporkan...kegagalanku..hiks." kata Issei dengan muli mendorong sepedanya kembali.

Apartemen Naruto

Disini kita bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang terikat dengan rantai, dari kaki menuju tangan dan lehernya, teknik yang membuat para korbannya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

'kegh.. tertangkap musuh, sial. Kalau begini akau dijamin akan mati.' Pikir Karawaana dengan cemas dan takut ,"dia memang orang dengan kekuataan yang berbeda level, dengan mudahnnya dia bisa menangkapku seperti ini' pikiran nya pun terhenti akan kedatangan orang baru.

"jangan coba bergerak macam-macam, rantai itu akan semakin mengencang jika para korbannya berusaha melarikan diri.." katanya dengan jongkok melihat Karawaana.

"sial.. apa maumu..!?" teriak Karawaana dengan menatap mata sang penangkapnya.. Naruto. Jantung Karawaana saat ini berdetak sangat kencang, sampai Naruto bisa mendengar suara detakan dengan jelas, Naruto tentu saja tidak bisa menyalahkan Karawaana, yang pada saat ini takut akan orang yang ada didepannya. Jika Dohnaseek tidak bisa mengalahkannya apalagi dia yang kekuatannya dibawah Dohanseek.

"hm... apa ya, Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu..."

Jawaban yang tidak terduga itu tentu saja membuat Karawaana keringat jatuh

"aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan padamu..,tidak hanya fraksi kalian menyerang manusia tidak bersalah, kalian juga menyerang orang dibawah perlindunganku... aku bisa saja menyiksa atau membunuhmu dengan mudah.." kata Naruto dengan senyum manis, namun aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto berkata sebaliknya.

Pernyataan itu tentu saja membuat Karawaana pucat, kata dibunuh tentu saja tidak pernah terlintas dalam bayangannya sekalipun. Tapi ucapan selanjutnya tentu saja membuatnya lebih terkejut

"kau mungkin bisa aku biarkan hidup jika..kau mau menjadi mata-mata untukku, kau hanya perlu melaporkan padaku tentang kejadian dan informasi penting yang berada di fraksimu. Karawaana sang malaikat jatuh.."

Dengan keras, seketika Itu Karawaana pun teriak..

"tidakk!, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Tuanku!"

Naruto yang berfirasat dari awal akan penolakan Karawaana tentu saja hanya bisa tersegih..

"yahh.. aku tentu saja bisa menebak kalau kamu akan menolak ajakanku... kau cukup berharga jika dibiarkan mati...sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Naruto pun mendekati Karawaana yang masih dalam posisi terantai tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang mendekatinya tentu saja membuat Karawaana takut, membayangkan bahwa Naruto akan membunuhnya karena menolak ajakannya.

"hei Karawaana.."

Seketika itu Karawaana pun melihat mata Naruto yang merah berubah menjadi tiga titik dan kemudian mejadi tiga bentuk shurikeen yang terhubung satu sama lain, dan satu kata dari mulut Naruto akan merubah takdir dari Karawaana.

"**Kotamatsukami**.."

Seketika itu perasaan, ingatan, pikiran, dan pengalaman Karawaana berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu 360 derajat berbeda dengan ingatan yang dialaminnya. Dan akhirnya Karawaana jatuh pingsan.

"he.. menghabiskan jurus itu untuk satu Malaikat jatuh, cih.. aku tidak akan bisa menggunakannya lagi dalam 1 bulan.. kuharap kau berharga akan hal ini Karawaana. " ucap Naruto sambil mengembalikan warna matanya seperti semula.

'perasaan kesetian, ingatan dan pengalaman yang kuubah tentu saja akan membuatnya menjadi anak buah yang penurut.. di tambah lagi perasaan yang kutambahkan pada hatinya..cinta. tentu saja akan menjadi jaminan seumur hidup' pikir naruto dalam hati sambil melihat sosok Karawaana yang masih pingsan.

**30 menit kemudian..**

"egh.. kepalaku sakit sekali.. oh ya.. Naruto-sama.." dengan cepat Karawaana pun melihat ruangan tempatnya sekarang berada.

"sepertinya kau sudah bangun Karawaana-chan.." terdengar suara dari pintu kamar.

"naruto-sama.." sebut Karawaana dengan hormat.

"jangan dipaksakan, kau masih lemah akan serangan Iblis, istrahat sebentarlah.." kata Naruto dengan senyum manis yang membuat pipi Karawaana memerah akan perkataan tuannya.

Dalam ingatan Karawaana yang baru, Naruto adalah tuannya sejak lama. Naruto menyelamatkannya saat masih kecil dari serangan Iblis dan meyembuhkanya, Naruto melatihnya cara membela diri dan memberikan tujuan hidup baru akan dirinya, perasaannya Karawaana pun tumbuh seiiring waktu. Karawaana pun suatu hari menjadi mata-mata untuk tuannya dengan masuk fraksi Malaikat jatuh dengan mudah.. dan melakukan misinya. Kesempatan ketahuaan oleh fraksi malaikat jatuh pun tidak ada, karena sebelum menjadi mata-mata tuannya telah menghilangkan ingatannya sementara dengan teknik milik tuannya dan memutuskan kontak selama saat menjadi mata-mata. Dan sekarang dia kembali dengan tuannya.

"maafkan aku sebelumnya Naruto-sama akan kelancanganku berani menyerangmu.." kata Karawaana dengan memohon.

"ah.. tidak usah dipikirkan Karawaana-chan, maklum kok kamu menyerangku pada saat itu." Kata Naruto dengan senyum manisnya lagi.

"tapi.."

"sstt.." dengan ucapan itu Naruto pun mendekatkan jarak antarannya dengan Karawaana da memeluknya dengan lembut.

"kau tidak usah berkata lagi, yang penting kamu selamat saat berada disana.." bisik naruto dengan suara lega.

Bisikkan itu tentu saja membuat Hati Karawaana memekar atas perkataan dan perhatiaan tuannya padanya.

"jika kamu sudah cukup kuat lagi, sebaiknya kamu kembali ke fraksi kamu, kau tidak bisa hilang dari pandangan orang lain... dan berikan informasi menarik jika ada sesuatu ok.."

"baik..Naruto-sama.."

Dengan Itu Karawaana pun keluar dari jendela Apartemen Naruto dan terbang menuju tempatnya..

Naruto yang melihat sosok kepergiaan Karawaana hanya bisa termenung

'sigh.. aku tau apa yang kulakukan itu salah, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain..' naruto pun mentup matanya dan berbisik "seandainya kamu masih disini Kurama, pasti ini tak akan sebosan seperti ini."

* * *

**Dan selesai...**

**Hahaha.. sekarang kalian tahu satu teknik baru Naruto yaitu "ultimate genjutsu" punya Shisui uchiha.**

**Terimakasih.. banyak akan reviewnya, meskipun banyak Pertanyaan dari para Guest yang tidak bisa kujawab karena loe-loe ga punya id. Apa susahnya sih daftar di web ni ? apakah kalian hanya malas atau apa itu alasan kalian, yang penting kalian mau membaca cerita ini, sudah tentu membut hati saya bahagia.**

**Oh ya...**

**Ini cerita Naruto x harem.**

**Dan kepada pertanyaan dari "GUEST" yang tak bisa saya jawab karena loe pada ga punya Id.**

**Ada pertanyaan gini, kenapa ga ada scene sexnya padahal gw buat rated M !?**

**JAWABANNYA : gan Ni cerita M gw buat karena itu untuk chapter yang akan datang! Bukan sekarang.. mana mungkin gw langsung naro scene gituaan. Tapi yang jelas dimasa depan ada kok** _***kedip..kedip***_

**oh ya tambahan,; jika kamu melihat kesalahan penulisan tolong tunjukkan ya !? :D, dari pentunjuk kalian, lama-kelamaan saya akan mencoba lebih bagus lagi.**

maaf, jika ada kesalahan gramaar dst.

.


	7. Chapter 7

AN** : HAIIIII PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN!? SEMOGA MASIH SETIA MEMBACA NI FICC!, DAN MAAF BANGET MENGINGKARI JANJI, PADHAL GW BILANG ANTARA 3-7 hari updatenya,, eh kebobolan 3 hari lebih..**

**Yaaa tapi mohon dimaklumilah, gw masih SMA kelas 2 ! banyak banget kesibukkan untuk di sekolah dan gak ada waktu untuk nulis,, apalagi tanggal 10 ni ujian, ***_**hikss**_***dekat amat, ditambah lagi belum ada persiapan apa-apa.(kemalasan anak muda) **

**Makanya updatenya agak ga jelas gitu sampai selesai ujian.**

**Nah gak usah basa-basi lagi deh... gw persembahkan chapter 7 dari"Ninja DxD"**

* * *

"**Chapter 7"**

"698...699..dan...700.. ah.. akhirnya.." terdengar seseorang menghitung dengan suara seseorang melakukan sesuatu, orang tersebut itu tidak lain adalah Naruto yang sedang melakukan aktiftitas pagi harinya sebelum sekolah, yaitu adalah push-up yang diselesaikannya pada hitungan ke 700 nya.

Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja dimana dia meletakkan handuk yang digunakkan untuk mengelap keringatnya setelah dia selesai pemanasan kecilnya tersebut, dia pun berjalan kembali menuju kedapurnya dimana kulkas berada, Naruto lalu membuka kulkas tersebut dan mengambil sebotol susu dan meminumnya, dan satu lagi kebiasaan naruto setelah kegiatan itu.

Ketika Naruto ingin bersiap-siap mandi untuk membersihkkan tubuhnnya dari aktifitasnnya tadi terdengar suara ketukkan berbunyi dari depan pintu apartemennya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut

Karena.. menurutnnya tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan tempat tinggalnya dan jarang sekali ada yang mengunjunginya karena memang tidak ada yang tahu.

"ya.. tunggu.." kata naruto merespon kepada seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut, naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu tersebut berniat bertemu dengan orang yang mengunjungi apartemennya.

Saat Naruto membuka pintunnya tersebut, dia disapa dengan wajah yang cukup dikenalnnya, wajah cantik, senyum manis yang sering menyapanya ketika dia berkunjung ke Supernatural klub. Yaitu Akeno..

"hai Naruto-kun!" sapa Akeno dengan manisnya..

"Akeno-san.. ada kesempatan apakah kamu sampai datang menemuiku, dan bagaimana kamu tahu alamatku ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sopan tapi dibalik suara itu terdapat nada gelap memaksa

"eh.. jadi aku gak boleh menemuimu..?... dan tentu saja aku dapat dari data di sekolah.. "

..

..

..

*keringat jatuh* '_tentu saja..data dan alamatku tentu saja berada di dokumen sekolah, mengingat kalau keluarga Gremory memiliki sekolah tersebut tentu saja Rias dengan mudah membuka informasi tersebut. Dan tentu saja Akeno mendapatnya dari Rias...sigh.."_ Naruto pun melihat Akeno yang memasang wajah imut

Melihat wajah tersebut tentu saja membuat naruto mengeluarkan hela nafas dalam, Naruto tidak tahu harus berpikir apa saat ini, gadis didepannya yang menggunakan seragam sekolah tersebut mungkin saja hanya ingin mengajak jalan bareng ke sekolah dilihat dari jam sekarang yang masih cukup pagi

Ditambah lagi entah kenapa beberapa sekian hari Rias dan Akeno mulai meberikkan perhatian lebih dari biasannya, Naruto tidak tahu apakah Rias dan Akeno memeiliki motif lain dilihat dari sikap mereka yang sedikit berbeda tersebut. Tapi pikiran tersebut terhenti ketika terdengar suara Akeno

"hallo..!? apa ada orang dirumah." Tanya Akeno di depan wajah Naruto, menunggu reaksi yang biasannya dikeluarkan Laki-laki jika seorang gadis cantik bertatapan muka-kemuka. Tapi yang keluar dari wajah Naruto hanya kosong..

"maaf, bisa kamu ulangi lagi Akeno-san ..?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi biasanya tersebut..

" nggak menyenangkkan deh naruto." Kata Akeno dengan ekspresi cemberut "bareng ke sekolah yukk"

"..eee.. aku belum siap, bisa menunggu nggak?" tanya Naruto

Melihat anggukan dari gadis cantik didepannya Naruto pun mempersilahkkan Akeno masuk ke dalam apartemennya sekian menunggunya bersiap-siap. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkkan seseorang menunggu diluar sedangkan dia didalam, makanya Naruto mempersilahkan Akeno masuk karena tidak sopan jika hal tersebut dilakukkan

Akeno yang diundang masuk tersebut tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan langsung masuk dan melihat keadaan apartemen si pirang.

'hm..kosong sekali!? Dinding semuannya putih polos, hanya ada sofa, tirai putih yang menutup jendela..' itulah yang ada dipikiran Akeno saat melihat apartemen Naruto

'tapi, apartemen ini bersih sekali..tidak ada debu sama sekali'

Pikiran Akeno pun tertuju pada sebuah pedang katana yang terpajang di dinding dengan gagahnya, Akeno yang melihat pedang tersebut, mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh dan perasaan seperti ditarik kepada katana tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Akeno pun menggerakkan tangannya, manaikkannya, berusaha memegang pedang tersebut. Tapi sebelum jari jarinya bisa menyentuh pedang yang memancarkkan aura aneh tersebut, tangannya dipegang dan tubuhnnya berbalik arah dan punggunnya menyentuh dinding dengan agak keras.

Akeno pun mengarahkkan matanya kepada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnnya gagal memegang Pedang tersebut. Akeno yang menempel didinding tersebut menatap kepada dua mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam, mata biru seperti kaca yang memancarkan bayangan wajahnya sendiri dan mata hitam onyx yang memancarkan kegelapan hati seseorang, sungguh perbedaan yang jauh, hati Akeno mulai berdetak perlahan dengan lebih kencang dari biasaanya saat melihat Naruto sedekat ini, tidak dirasa wajahnnya mulai memerah.

"N-arut-o-" erang Akeno yang mulai merasa panas

"Akeno.."

"y-aa?" jawab Akeno dengan suara sedikit aneh saat menjawab panggilan Naruto.

..

..

"tolong.. jangan mencoba menyentuh barang orang tanpa seiizin pemiliknya, apalagi kamu tidak tahu tentang apa yang kamu pegang, .."

"eeh?"

"pedang tersebut bukan Katana biasa, pedang itu memiliki sistem perlindungan sendiri, jika ada orang yang memegangnya selain aku, maka sistem itu akan aktif.. dan kuberitahu, kamu tidak akan mau mencoba merasakannya..dan tentu saja aku tidak mau melihat kamu terkena hal itu"

kata Naruto dengan menatap akeno, naruto pun melepas genggamannya pada Akeno dan berbalik arah

"ayo..kita berangkat Akeno.." ajak Naruto dengan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"ya.."

Respon Akeno dengan sedikit terlamabat, entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa, hatinya sudah berdebar-debar saat bertatapan dengan naruto, meskipun Akeno agak kecewa, tapi hal itu membuat dia tersenyum sedikit. Naruto khawatir dengannya...meskipun itu kesalahannya.

Dengan itu Akeno pun menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada diluar, mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kompleks apartemen dan berjalan dengan tenang.

Saat mereka berjalan tentu saja mereka menjadi pandangan orang yang berjalan, dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang melihat kecantikkan dan ketampanan mereka berdua, tentu saja para kaum perempuan dapat melihat ketampanan Naruto akibat dia tidak menutupi bagian kepala dan mukannya seperti biasa.

Dari ujung matanya Naruto bisa melihat Akeno melirik sesekali ke arahnya setiap kali dia tidak melihat, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikt meyeringai sedikit.

'_mungkin saja hal itu hanya sementara_..' kata Naruto dalam hatinya dan melanjutkkan perjalannya dengan Akeno 2 langkah dibelakanya menuju ke sekolah

Betapa salahnnya Naruto, ini hanya permulaan.

Sesampainya di Sekolah Naruto pun memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Akeno dan mereka berdua menuju kekelas masing-masing.

Pelajaran pun berjalan dengan biasannya tanpa ada gangguan apaun hingga pada akhir jam pelajaran, saat pulang masing masing murid dikelas Naruto sudah keluar dari kelas, sudah pasti hendak melanjutkkan aktifitas setelah sekolah entah apalah, dan hanya Naruto yang masih tersisa

Naruto hanya melihat langit dari jendela kelasnnya, hari yang menampakkan matahari hendak terbenam, naruto hanya terdiam dan melihat langit dari jendela tersebut seperti hilang dalam sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"sigh.. sebaiknnya pulang" ucap Naruto sambil mengela nafas

Tiba tiba Naruto berhenti sejenak karena sesuatu yang dirasakannya..

"cihh..'

Dengan itu naruto pun menghilang dengan Kamui, berniat ketempat sesuatu tersebut dengan ecepat mungkin.

* * *

**Sementara itu di Supernatural klub**

"EHhh.. BOSAN!" eluh seorang pengaku Raja Harem. "setiap hari gini terus. Mencari klien dan mengabulkkan permintaan klien yang tak masuk akal, apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan buchou ?"

"em..em" hanya itu jawaban dari Rias yang nampak tidak peduli dengan keluhan "pawn"nya.

"hikzzz kalau begini kapan aku menjadi raja haremm!?" histeris Issei sambil berlutut dan air mata mengalir dari kedua matannya.

..

"menjijikkan.." kata Koneko dengan nada yang menyakitkan didengar Issei.

"ha..ha sabar saja Issei-kun suatu hari pasti akan terwujud.." kata kiba dengan nada nyaman yang membuat Issei terharu.

"Kiba kau.." ucap issei ditengah mental jatuhnnya

"mungkin 100 tahun lagi " tambah Kiba dengan senyum Bishounen-nya.

"huahhh..!" tangis Issei dengan keras sambil berguling-guling dilantai.

Parodi mereka terhenti saat Akeno datang dengan muka serius.

"Rias kita baru mendapat berita, salah satu Iblis menjadi penghianat dan mulai mengganggu ketenangan di Area sekitar sini, kita mendapat permisi untuk membunuh Iblis tersebut saat bertemu.." kata Akeno dengaan senyum gelap di saat kata terakhirnya.

"bagus Akeno.."

"issei"

"huh ?"

"sekarang kita akan berburu iblis, tentu saja ini tidak membosankkan melainkkan ini adalah waktu yang tepat menunjukkan kekuatan masing masing setiap "piece's" milikku.." Ucap Rias dengan bangganya. Di saat itu pula Akeno pun bersiap-siap menyiapkkan lingkaran sihir transpor.

(kejadiaannya sama kaya di canon. Dari pertemuan dan pertarungan dengan iblis penghianat dan perkenalan kekuataan masing-masing kepadA Issei, dan sampai kemunculan sacred gear Issei malas nulisnnya kalau kalian sudah tahu.)

"Dan itulah apa yang terjadi jika budak Iblis menjadi penghianat" jelaskan Rias pada Issei yang mendengar penjelasan Rias.

"OH-"

***BOOM***

Terdengar suara dinding hancur akibat sesuatu menghancurkkannya

"ugh..." terdengar suara raungan dari runtuhan gedung yang menimpa makhluk yang barusan menembus dinding tersebut.

Dengan sedikit jelas, kelompok Rias hanya bisa melihat dengan terkejut makhluk dengan badan setengah babi dengan bagian atas seperti manusia penuh dengan luka seperti luka potong yang masih terlihat dengan jelas di bagian tertentu badannya. Dari penglihatan mereka, bisa dipastikan dengan jelas bahwa makluk tersebut adalah iblis juga yang menjadi terror di kota tersebut beberapa waktu terakhir, yang diberi tanda segera langsung dibunuh jika bertemu. Tapi melihatnya langsung di tengah reruntuhan dengan luka serius tentu saja membawa tanda tanya di kepala Rias

'siapa yang cukup kuat melawan Iblis seperti ini, selain aku hanya kelompok Sonya yang cukup kuat melawan Iblis penghianat kelas tengah seperti ini..' mata Rias pun menajam melihat sosok bayangan yang muncul dari bayangan lubang tempat Iblis itu masuk. Bayangan tersebut pun mendekati arah sang Iblis runtuh.

"kemana kau babi ngepet~ !?" teriak seseorang dengan nada sing-song."oi.. kemana tadi semua omong kosong mu ha !? "

"Tidak salah lagi.." ucap Akeno

"Naruto.."

kata Rias. Tentu saja Rias sudah bisa menduga dengan jelas dari suara tersebut, siapa lagi sih yang selalu mengejek musuhnnya saat bertarung.

"**sial kau!.. sini kau tikus kecil !" **teriak Iblis itu dengan marahnnya telah berdiri dari serangan yang diberikan musuhnnya, sambil membawa kapak raksasa mengayunkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, berniat membelah makhluk kecil yang berada di depannya.

*crash* suara lantai geding yang hancur akibat ayunan dengan kekuatan besar yang digunakan sang Iblis.

"**hahahha hancur ka—uhggghh!" **tawa gembira sang Iblis berhenti akibat...

"**odama Rasengan!" **mata Iblis itu melebar saat melihat bola biru berputar sebesar tubuh manusia mengenai dadanya langsung. Medorongnnya jauh beberapa puluh meter.

Kondisi sang Iblis hanya bisa dikatakan mengenaskkan dengan luka bulatan yang ada didannya, mekipun begitu Iblis terebut masih bisa bertahan akibat serangan yang cukup mematikkan yang diberikan Naruto.

"akhirnnya selesai.." ucap Naruto dengan lega.

"naruto-kun..!?"

"hmm.. Rias dan Akeno, apa yang kalian lakukan disini !?" tanya Naruto dengan menaikkan alis mata

"kami baru selesai berburu Iblis penghianat yang telah mengganggu ketenangan di AREA ini..." jawab Rias dengan bangganya.

"ooh.. sepertinya kita sama Rias."

Sementara Itu dengan Iblis Babi setengah badan tersebut.

'_**sial..tidak kusangka dia berani menggangguku saat makan manusia-manusia tersebut, dan dia mengalahkanku dengan mudahnnya..memalukkan! aku tidak terima**_' dengan itu Iblis itu menyiapkan sihir terbesar yang pernah dilakukkannya pada hidupnya,yang memerlukkan dia mengorbankkan nyawanya saat proses, yaitu membuat dirinya sebagai bom hidup dengan kukuataan dahsyat yang mengerikan.

'_**hehehe.. tidak apa-apa kau mati.. yang penting ku juga mati bersama ku makluk kecil, Ku Tidak mungkin bisa selamat dari hal yang kubuat ini, daerah ini akan hancur menjadi abu dalam sekejap.."**_

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba merasakan kekuatan yang ditumpuk dengan besar ditubuh musuhnnya melalui mata Sharingannya tentu saja membuatnya sangat cemas

"**hahaha! Dijamin aku akan mati.. jika begitu aku akan membawa kalian semua!**tawa gila Iblis babi tersebut

"sial! Tidak cukup waktu untuk kabur..!"teriak Naruto dengan cemas 'tidak ada pilihan lain'tambah Naruto dengan menyiapkan teknik pelindung terampuhnnya ,

kelompok Rias, yang saat ini merasa takut akibat serangan dengan kekuatan megerikan yang akan dikeluarkkan Iblis yang tergeltak tersebut, meskipun kesempatan cukup besar mereka bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi tentu saja mereka akan terkena efek sebagian serangan tersebut, dan pastinya hal tersebut akan parah sekali.

"**hahaha! Rasakan *BOM BLAST FIRE LORD*!" **

Seketika itu ledakkan itu pun terjadi, radius 200 meter dari tempat tersebut hancur tidak meyisakkan sisa , hanya Asap tebal yang muncul dari tempat Naruto dan Kelompok Rias berada.

* * *

**DONE! Yeah fu**** rightt.. already finish chapter 7. MAAF jika ada dikit ga nyambung dalam chapter ni. Soalnya gw langsung nulis apa yang ada dipikiran gw. Dan tentu saja ujung tak menentu *evil chuckle* yang selalu menemani akhir chapter.**

**Maaf, jika ada kesalahan grammar,dll. Maklumi aja ! ^o^**

**Jadi dengan nama sempak yang gw pake **

**Please Review! Sebanyak-banyaknya. Semakin banyak review anda semakin cepat chapternya update **

**See you next time. Hopefully in nexT few days !**

** REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: dengan cara apapun gw tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan. Zzzz**

**Dan ga perlu basa-basi ni chapter 8.**

* * *

Sebelum ledakan terjadi

'Sial. Jika begini dijamin tidak akan selamat. Berpikir..berpikir naruto!' teriak Naruto dalam hatinya. Melihat dari kumpulan energi yang dikumpulkan oleh Iblis itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

Naruto pun melirik kelompok Rias yang baru menyadari kumpulan energi tersebut. Muka mereka yang menunjukkan kebingungan membuat Cemas Naruto. Apalagi dari informasinya Bahwa kelompok Rias masih bisa dikatakan masih muda. Belum terlalu paham dengan cara bertahan hidup

Dalam hati Naruto, dia bisa saja langsung teleport ke tempat lain dengan aman. Tapi mereka ?. mereka kelompok Rias tidak mungkin bisa kabur secepat dia. Mau menggunakan Kamui. Keluar dari pilihan. Saat ini Naruto belum bisa menggunakan kamui secara besar-besaran pada manusia.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menutup matanya, seakan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Dalam pikiran Naruto tentu saja memiliki teknik yang bisa menahan atau melindungi serangan yang akan datang nanti. Tapi teknik tersebut tentu saja tidak muncul tanpa konsekuensi. Tubuhnya tentu saja tidak bisa menahan lama bentuk pelindung tersebut. Memang benar menggunakan teknik satu dari Mangekyo akan membawa banyak masalah pada mata pengguna, Namun karena kelebihan dari Kamui yang tidak membawa rasa sakit saat penggunaan menyebabkan Naruto lebih sering menggunakanya, apalagi dengan jaminan darahnya. Yang merupakan saudara jauh dari Senju dan Uchiha, memperlambat pembutaan pada matanya tersebut.

**Sussanno** adalah nama teknik tersebut, meskipun Naruto memiliki kapasitas Chakra untuk menahan Resiko penggunaan Sussano tapi matanya tidak mungkin, apalagi Naruto tidak berencana membuang-buang kualitas mata guru dan Mantan Musuhnya tersebut.

Memang benar dalam Keluarga Uchiha, penggunaan Sussanno memerlukan kedua mata Mangekyo aktif, itulah sebabnya Obito atau Kakashi tidak bisa menggunakan Sussanno atau teknik Setan keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang membutuhkan kedua mata, sedangkan mereka hanya mempunyai satu mata.

Namun Naruto yang merupakan masalah spesial. akibat suatu kejadian yang tidak terlalu ingin diingatnya, Naruto bisa menggunakan satu mata tersebut untuk membawa ke alam kehidupan Sussanonya.

Meskipun tau akan resiko mengeluarkan Teknik itu. Naruto tetap akan menggunakanya. Tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan temannya mati begitu saja. Dengan menyakinkan diri, Naruto menutup mata birunya dan membuka Mata Sharingannya, yang dengan cepat berubah bentuk menjadi Mangekyo( **sama dengan Kakashi/obito bentuknya**) dan berteriak dengan kerasnya

"**Sussanno**!"

Dengan teriakan tersebut. Dengan cepat dari sekitar Naruto. Muncul sebuah bayangan yang membentuk tulang. Dari tulang menjadi tulang menulang kemudian menjalar membentuk tengkorak badan. Dari badannya kemudian muncul 4 tangan masing masing dua setiap sisi. Dari satu tangannya muncul perisai. Kemudian Sussano Naruto tersebut muncul mirip seperti kulit yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah pembentukkan itu selesai. Sussanno Naruto disilimuti Chakra yang Anehnya berubah warna dari kebiruan menjadi emas kilat. Dan dengan spontan langsung membentuk pertahanan menuruti perintah pembutnya.

***BOOOOOM***

Dari ledakan tersebut tercipta gelombang shok yang mencapai 200m. Serpihan,pohon bahkan anjing tak beruntung yang lagi kencing pun ikut terkena efek gelombang tersebut. sekitar beberapa menit berlalu namun tidak ada suara berbunyi dari runtuhan tersebut.

***kough kough* **

Hal pertama yang dilihat kelompok Rias saat membuka matanya bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya, berpikir bahwa mereka tidak bisa kabur dari ledakan dahsyat tersebut dan telah mati, namun saat ini yang mereka lihat adalah tubuh Raksasa monster yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Berpikir bahwa Monster ini yang menyerang mereka. Namun melihat monster yang seperti Hancur di sebagian tempat tentu membawa tanya pada kepala mereka. Bukannya menyerang mereka. Monster tersebut bagaikan melindungi mereka, terbukti dengan tangan dan tameng yang menutupi mereka dari ledakan tersebut.

Rias pun melirikkan matanya lagi ke arah bawah atau lebih tepatnya di dalam Monster tersebut. terkejut bukan kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkan perasaannya saat ini, dan akhirnya Rias tau Monster tersebut ciptaan Naruto sendiri.

Melihat kondisi Naruto saat itu, entah mengapa membuat dada rias sakit tanpa Alasan, perasaannya saat ini yang berputar antara cemas, takut, dan bahagia?. Dari sisi matanya Rias bisa melihat darah yang menyucur. Dan bernafas dengan cepat bagaikan kelelahan tiada henti.

Hal tersebut tentu saja dialami Akeno saat melihat orang yang ditaksirnya, berpikir sama akan Rias membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cukup keras. Dan dengan Kiba, Issei dan Koneko hanya bisa melihat dengan kagum dan cemas akan teman baru mereka tersebut, tanpa mereka rasa. Rasa hormat mereka pada Naruto pun bertambah, baik karena kekuatan, maupun kebaikannya. Meskipun mereka jarang berkomunikasi akibat kesibukan masing-masing dan kepribadian Naruto yang cukup pendiam tersebut.

Mata mereka pun melebar melihat Monster tersebut perlahan-lahan kehilangan kulit Emas berpijar apinya yang kemudian menampakkan tengkorak monster ciptaan Naruto, kemudian keempat tangannya perlahan mengilang seperti bukan disitu dan diikuti tubuh lainnya hingga akhirnya Hanya Naruto yang tersisa. Seperti kesakitan memegang satu matanya. Dan Naruto pun jatuh.

Melihat Naruto yang jatuh tersebut tentu saja membuat mereka panik, dan berlari menuju Naruto, namun kepanikan yang terlihat dengan jelas adalah di wajah Rias dan Akeno.

"Naruto!"

"apa kau terluka!?"

"mana yang sakit!? Biar langsung kusembuhkan." Dan seterusnya.

Naruto yang masih bisa menahan kesadarannya tersebut hanya bisa melihat Dua wajah cantik yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Hal tersebut membuat Hatinya hangat tanpa alasan.

"berhenti..."

"Naruto?" tanya Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"aku hanya lelah. Beberapa hari lagi aku pasti sudah kembali sehat seperti biasa..."

"tapi—"

"sst... sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Omong-omong soal terluka, apakah kalian baik-baik saja, apakah kalian terkena serangan tadi?"

...

Terdiam. Serasa tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, dalam pikiran mereka yang lagi berputar tersebut hanya ada kalimat pertanyaan Naruto. Membuat dada mereka serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Disini mereka yang Cuma bisa terdiam seperti amatir. Hanya bisa dilindungi oleh orang yang mereka Naks-, sukai. Bertanya kondisi mereka dengan perhatian, padahal dia sendiri terluka seperti itu...

"tidak. Kami tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kami yang betanya seperti itu Naruto bukan kau, jadi israhatlah..tolong." ucap dan Mohon Akeno dengan tatapan yang jarang dilihat dimuka cerianya.

Mendengar dan melihat Akeno tersebut membuat Naruto termenung, dan akhirnya memillih berbaring di pangkuan Akeno dengan tenang dan perlahan menutup matanya, Istrahat. (Bukan mati nyong!).

Rias pun melihat Anggotanya dan berkata agar mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing termasuk Akeno dan berkata bahwa dirinya yang akan mengurus Naruto dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya, hal tersebut tentu dilakukan Kiba, Koneko dan Issei meskipun masih dengan cemas akan kondisi Naruto, tapi yang tidak menurut perintah Rias adalah Akeno yang memilih ikut mengantar Naruto. Terjadi adu mulut kecil antara mereka berdua namun akhirnya mereka pun damai dengan mengantar bersama.

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**_***hehehe..***_

Dengan sedikit perjuangan dan tenaga mereka bertiga pun sampai di Apartemen Naruto, membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu yang dimatikan sebelumnya. Mata mereka pun tertuju pada kasur yang mudah ditemukan dari kosongnya Apartemen tersebut. Naruto pun dibaringkan di kasur tersebut dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya tanpa hal yang penting.

..

Kedua Gadis cantik tersebut tidak bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Memilih melihat wajah tenang meskipun lelah Naruto. Hilang dalam angan masing-masing. Namun melihat darah yang masih ada disekitar tubuh Naruto tentu saja membuat Rias mengambil inisiatif dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan pergi. Meninggalkan Akeno yang masih melihat Naruto. Akeno yang melihat kepergian Ketuanya tersebut hanya bisa bertanya entah kenapa. Namun karena melihat kepergiannya tentu saja membuat Akeno sedikit lega.

Akeno pun mendekati sosok Naruto yang tidur, memilih melihat Wajahnya dengan penuh perhatian. Ribuan perasaan melayang dalam hatinya saat ini. Yang semuanya terhubung dengan Naruto. Berawal dari rasa ingin tahu, keperasaan Naksir, dari Naksir ke suka. Dari suka ke...

Hal itu tentu saja membuat pipi Akeno memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Tanpa terasa Akeno sudah berada di atas Naruto. Wajahnya hanya beberapa cm dari bersentuhan, bibirnya hanya beberapa cm dari bersentuh...

Dengan pelan dan menutup matanya Akeno pun memberanikan diri, memberanikan diri memperdekat jarak bibirnya dengan orang spesial dalam hatinya. Dan berkata pada hatinya, jujur dengan Hatinya bahwa hatinya yang sekian lama membeku, akhirnya perlahan meleleh, perlahan bersemi dan berbunga akibat perasaan baru yang masuk tanpa diundang. _'kau untukku Naruto, dan aku millikmu...' _

2cm lagi dan...

"Akeno sedang apa kau .." terdengar suara Rias dari belakangnya, dan terasa suara dingin dari ujung suaran Rias. Rias yang saat ini membawa handuk kecil dan sebaskom air, berencana untuk membersihkan kotoran dan bekas darah yang masih menempel di sekitar tubuhnya, namun setelah masuk kekamar Naruto hal yang tidak diduga Rias terjadi. Rias melihat posisi Akeno yang ehem dengan Naruto tentu saja itu membuatnya cemburu dan marah.

"menurutmu apa..?" tanya Akeno dengan beraninya, meskipun terasa terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Rias dan kepergok. Akeno tetap memasang muka tidak bersalah yang tentu saja memancing kesal di muka Rias. Dalam Hati Akeno saat ini hanya satu, jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, jangan pernah mundur dan berani terang-terangan.

Mereka berdua pun bertatap mata dengan aura menantang satu sama lain. Bahkan bisa dilihat aliran listrik yang keluar dari mata masing-masing Gadis dengan liar. Mencoba melawan tatapan listrik yang bertarung tersebut.

Namun pertarungan pribadi mereka berdua berhenti akibat suara tidur yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Namun setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Akhirnya mereka sadar diri dan menghentikan perkelahian kanakan mereka.

Diam diantara mereka pada malam itu, hanya suara nafas dari orang yang tidur bisa didengar, Rias dan Akeno hanya merenung sambil melihat wajah damai Naruto, menunggu akan bangunnya pria pirang tersebut.

Dalam keheningan tersebut, keluar suatu pernyataan dari mulut Rias.

"aku tidak akan kalah.." Ucap Rias dengan pelan.

Mendenganr ucapan Rias itu tentu saja membuat Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Seakan tidak paham akan maksud gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"maksudmu..."

"aku tidak akan kalah darimu Akeno, kau dengar !? aku yang akan menang dan akan memiliki Naruto.!"

Ucapan Rias tersebut perlahan masuk ke dalam Otak Akeno dan memprosesnya. Kata demi kata akhirnya dipahami Akeno. Bukannya marah atau cemburu. Akeno hanya melihat Rias dengan senyum sadisnya...

"fufufu...siapa bilang kau akan menang!?"

Begitulah selanjutnya diantara mereka, mulai dari ejekan kecil kanakan sampai ejekkan yang mengharuskan kita menutup telinga anak kecil yang mendengarnya akibat beratnya isi kata tersebut dilemparkkan satu-sama lain. Dan seperti kejadian seperti yang lewat. Mereka memberintikkan perkelahian mereka akibat suara keluh Naruto seperti merasa terganggu tidurnya.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap Naruto dan kemudian menatap mata satu sama lain. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum indah. Didepan mereka banyak rintangan yang harus dijalani sebelum mereka mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Persaingan yang indah kata orang. Ya..persaingan yang indah.. hehehe...

Keesokan paginya setelah bangun, Naruto akan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, yang menurutnya jarang sekali. Yang mengikutkan dia dan Ramen. Naruto akan terbangun melihat dua gadis cantik yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan kepala di kasurnya, tertidur karena menunggunya.

Melihat dua gadis yang tertidur karena lelah tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut, dan melihat tubuhnya yang sudah bersih tersebut. dan satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Naruto saat ini ialah tersenyum tulus. Naruto pun mengangkat kedua gadis tersebut dan menidurkannya di kasurnya, seakan tidak terganggu akan gerakkan Naruto tersebut.

"terimakasih..Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut, meninggalkan kedua putri tidur.

Seandainya Naruto tinggal lebih lama lagi di kamar tersebut, Naruto akan mendengar jawaban dari kedua gadis tersebut.

Dengan senyum manis di kedua gadis tersebut mengatakan dengan pelan.

"kembali, Naruto-kun" hal baru yang terjadi di hari-hari mereka. Kata kenal yang ganti dari san menjadi chan tentu saja membuat Hati kedua gadis tersebut membunga. Meskipun Cuma penggantian tanda kenal tapi tetap saja...

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua pun menutup mata mereka dan beristrahat akibat kelelahan,(**bukan istrahat yang kalian bayangkan)**

* * *

**Done! This chapter eight of Ninja DxD. Mungkin gw terlalu lama ngeupdate... yaa. Untung aja gw mau ngeupdate padahal ulangan dah didepan mata! Tapi biarlah s wat gitu lokzzz.**

**Maaf, jika ada kesalahan grammar dll. Maklum **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : **emang gw dari negara apa sih suka klaim punya orang ?**

**Zzz. Nah tau aja gw akhirnya jadi begini. liat review dari pada kalian semua membuatku ingin lanjutin lagi ni cerita. Sebenarnya sih gw rencana updatenya hari Selasa ini, bertepatan dengan selesainya ulangan penaikan kelas (bayangin 16 mata pelajaran T_T) BAGI KELAS 2 SMA di Kalsel. tapi ga tega, lanjutin aja deh dalam batin.**

**Ni chapter kayaknya ga ada action deh... **

**Nulis romance kyk anak SD, kurang berbakat gitu. Tapi dicoba aja...gw buat serealistis mungkin. Jadi maaf klo ada yang ga suka sama pendukung kekosongan chapter ini.**

**Yaa. Tanpa banyak basa-basi .. ini dia chapter 9.**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian pemusnahaan Iblis terlantar yang dilakukan kelompok Rias dan Naruto. Meskipun kejadian waktu itu cukup mengerikan, tetapi dapat dilewati dengsn cukup tenang sekarang. Sudah beberapa kkali Kelompok Rias mengadakan pertemuan yng diikuti anggota kelompoknya, meskipun Rias mengajak Naruto untuk mengikuti pertemuan itu namun Naruto menolaknya dengan sopan karena ada keperluan. Jadi Rias tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti pertemuan karena memang Naruto bukan Anggota Iblis mereka.

Saat ini Kelompok Rias berada di ruangan Klub sedang sibuk urusan masing-masing. Koneko yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. Kiba yang lagi mempoles pedangnya. Rias yang sedang merenung di meja caturnya dan Akeno yang juga membaca buku, namun pandangannya seperti bukan pada buku melainkan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Rias tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan masalah tersebut, emang siapanya dia? Memang hal tersebut masih tanda tanya, tapi dalam Hati Rias dia mengetahui; bahwa dia sudah selangkah lebih maju dari hubungan kerja sama mereka. apakah itu teman atau teman dekat? Baginya sekarang hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah teman dekat, tapi bagi Naruto apakah dia ?

Akeno juga seperti halnya Rias, meskipun dia tahu hubungan mereka selangkah lebih maju dari teman kerjasama, namun dia pun tahu kalau hubungan mereka masih diantara teman dan teman dekat. Diindikasikan dengan perubahan panggilan dari San menjadi –chan. Meskipun begitu, hubungan mereka masih belum bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Tapi dalam batinnya Akeno akan berusaha, berusaha mendekati Naruto. Berusaha menjadi apa yang bisa dibilang melewati batas dari teman biasa saja, jantungnya berdebar-debar saat memikirkan hal seperti itu saja. Mungkin inikah yang bisa dibilang Cinta pertama?

Saat Akeno melihat Naruto melindungi mereka termasuk dia, Akeno melihat ekspresi Naruto yang dengan gagah berani melindungi mereka dari serangan mematikan tersebut.

Keringat yang bercucuran dari kulit Naruto, otot badan yang terlihat mengekar saat menggerakan. Membayangkannya saja membawa senyum di wajah Akeno, senyum yang tidak baik...fufufufu. tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi alasan Akeno mendekati Naruto. Memang banyak Laki-laki lebih memilki badan lebih bagus dari Naruto atau lebih tampan dari Naruto.

Tapi bukan Itu yang diincar olehnya. yang diincar adalah Hatinya, Naruto biarpun terkadang terlalu dingin kepada seseorang tapi dia selalu sopan kepada orang-orang. Meskipun kelihatannya dia tidak peduli tapi dia mau melindungi mereka, dia berbeda dengan orang lain; tidak tertarik dengan Hanya kecantikkan seorang gadis, sama seperti dia. Dia mencari yang cantik didalamnya. Meskipun Naruto sudah melindungi mereka, bukannya peduli akan kondisi mereka. tapi malah bertanya akan keadaan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan dengan Rias.

Rias saat ini melihat catur-caturnya dengan pandangan tajam, padahal yang dipikirkannya saat ini bukanlah catur, tapi hal yang jauh berbeda. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya Naruto. Ya benar pikirannya sendiri tidak jauh dari Akeno yang memikirkan kepribadian Naruto. Tapi dalam batinnya selain kedekatan Naruto dengannya ada satu masalah, ada satu misteri tentang Naruto yang hendak diungkapnya.

Apakah benar Naruto hanya Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan biasa, meskipun Naruto sendiri mengatakan dia bukan pengguna Sacred gear, tapi ada kekuatan Naruto yang menurutnya memancarkan aura yang berbeda.

Apakah Namanya?. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah **Sussano.** Dalam ingatan Rias; seingatnya Sussano adalah nama dewa-dewa dari ajaran shinto(kalau salah tolomg maaf, belum terlalu mempelajari asal-usul tersebut). biarpun Cuma dewa ya tetap saja dewa. Dewa dan Tuhan adalah musuh bagi para iblis, jadi wajar saja Rias jadi ingin tahu.

'apakah Naruto ada hubungannya dengan fraksi Tuhan? Tidak mungkin.' Dalam batinnya. Tentu saja Rias tidak percaya Naruto berhubungan dengan fraksi yang menjadi musuhnya, dalam ingatannya. Teknik teknik yang digunakan Naruto semua menggunakan Nama para dewa, Kamui dan Sussanno. Tapi Rias tahu, Rias tahu kalau meskipun nama teknik Naruto bernama Dewa-dewa, tekniknya tersebut memancarkan aura mengerikan, aura yang hanya ada para Iblis tingkat atas. Tapi Rias juga merasakan Aura murni. Aura yang murni bagaikan bumi itu sendiri pada teknik Naruto tersebut. aura yang sangat suci bagaikan Air dari langit.

Jika...jika saja Hal ini berjalan lancar dan dia bisa bersama dengan Naruto, apakah Naruto ingin menjadi Iblis seperti mereka ?. ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Rias takut. Umur manusia dan umur para Iblis sangat berbeda jauh. Dia meskipun masih berusia 17 tahun(benar ga?) sebagai seorang Iblis tahu akan umur sebenarnya seorang iblis. Pada usia tertentu, para iblis akan berhenti menua. Dan menetap seperti itu selama ratusan tahun. Tapi Naruto, dalam batinnya Naruto akan menjadi Tua dan mati pada usia tertentu...yang tidak mencapai seratus tahun.

Betapa salahnya lah Rias tersebut(dijelaskan pada chapter selanjut-lanjutnya).

XXX

Kalian mungkin, mungkin akan bertanya. Bagaimana sih Naruto bisa membayar apartemen atau makanan yang dibelinya selama berada di Dunia baru ini? Bagaimana Naruto mempunyai duit, apakah dia mencopet atau mencuri ? apakah ada duit langsung jatuh dari langit (pengenya gitu sih). Tentu saja tidak. Naruto mencari pekerjaan. Bukan pekerjaan aneh-aneh yang memerlukan kekuatan Ninjanya seperti Assassin atau seterusnya. Dia mencari pekerjaan yang Halal... dan dengan sedikit usaha, pada Akhirnya Naruto dapat pekerjaan... sebagai apa ?

Sebagai...Pelayan Cafe...

Yaa... saat ini dia bekerja di sebuah cafe maid. Cafe maid adalah cafe dimana kebanyakan pelayan-pelayannya memiliki tampang yang diatas rata-rata baik pelayan wanita atau pria dengan menggunakan pakaian layaknya pelayan dari kerajaan begituan. Dan Naruto memenuhi syarat sebagai pelayan di tempat tersebut, dengan sedikit usaha dan belajar akhirnya dia bisa berlagak seperti Maid asli. Dan saat ini dia melayani sepasang Kekasih yang sedang menunggu.

"Anda mau memesan apa tuan.?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara elegan.

"Nasi goreng dan jus Jeruk.." jawab sang pria dengan terkadang melihat pacarnya dan Sang pelayan.

"dan anda Nona ?."

" ..ahh i-ya, sama aja dengan dia." jawab sang wanita dengan nada tersendak. Tentu saja dia bertingkah seperti itu, pelayan yang di depannya sangat tampan dalam pikirannya, baik dari suara dan muka semua perfect. Teriindikasi dari pipinya yang memerah dan kekasih prianya yang melihat hal tersebut dengan sedikit marah. Tentu saja..

"kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan hidangannya sebentar lagi, jadi nikmati kunjungan anda ke cafe kami. Permisi." Ucap Naruto dengan elegan dan senyum manis yang membuat wanita yang duduk tersebut memerah.

Begitulah yang selalu terjadi di cafe maid tersebut. Naruto merupakan pelayan yang paling disukai ditempat tersebut, baik dari pelayanan maupun tampang, terbukti dari beberapa gadis yang selalu melihat gerak-geriknya dengan memerah. Dalam pikiran gadis-gadis tersebut. Naruto lebih cocok menjadi Pangeran daripada pelayan. Meskipun baru bekerja di Cafe tersebut selama beberapa bulan tapi Naruto memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap yang membutuhkan jasanya setiap mereka datang ke cafe ini.

Di saat Naruto melayani para pengunjung di cafe tersebut, ada Orang yang tidak pernah diduganya masuk ke cafe ini. Yaitu Issei dan seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian Biarawati. Jadi wajar saja Issei membeku saat melihat cowok pirang yang memakai pakaian pelayan tersebut.

"Naruto-san.."

"Issei.!?"

..

XXX

"jadi begitulah Naruto-san..." Jelaskan Issei dengan singkat.

."oh jadi begitu kejadiannya, kau bertemu dengannya di jalan, berpapasan dan bersenggolan.. dan karena kau seorang gentleman kau pun mentraktri Biarawati yang tersesat ini.. hm ..hmm" Ucap Naruto dengan pose berpikit

"Ha.-ha-h-a" tawa gugup Issei saat melihat Pose serius Naruto. Issei tidak mungkin membuat salah paham Naruto akibat Biarawati cantik yang lagi makan disampingnya.

"jadi kau menculiknya akibat nafsu birahimu yang semakin aneh itu ya Issei"

"iy... bukKANNN!, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!... tapi kalau dipikir pikir...heheehe" teriak Issei digantikan dengan tawa sinis. Yang membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di cafe tersebut memberikan tatapan jijik kepada Issei.

"bercanda bercanda.. tapi Issei bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar.." Ajak Naruto sebelum berbicara dengan biarawati yang melihat mereka dengan Aneh " maaf .. Nona..."

"Asia Argento, namaku Asia pelayan-san." Jawab Asia dengan senyum tidak bersalahnya tersebut.

"Maaf Nona Asia, saya akan meminjam Isseinya sebentar tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya tersenyum balik Naruto.

"tidak tidak kok" dengan Mata lugu Asia menjawab Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kerah badan Issei dan membawanya keluar cafe.

Diluar cafe.

"APA SIH Naruto !?" tanya Issei yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman Naruto dari tangannya.

"Issei taukah kamu siapa gadis tersebut ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"dari bajunya aku bisa bilang dia Biarawati ... lalu kenapa !?" tanya bingung Issei.

"sudah kuduga kau ga mendengar pelajaran dari Akeno...sigh. Gadis tadi seorang biarawati dan kelihatannya dari fraksi Tuhan, dan kau ini adalah seorang Iblis. Kau bisa saja mati dibunuh para Malaikat karena mendekati pengikut-Nya Issei. Namun para Malaikat tidak mengambil tindakan terhadapmu karena niat baik darimu yang hanya ingin membantu Gadis tersesat tersebut." ajar Naruto dengan menutup matanya seakan mengingat kembali sejarah 3 fraksi dari buku yang diberikan Rias.

"aa-pa..." Issei hanya terdiam bagaikan batu saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini, berkata beruntung akibat niat baiknya atau berkata sial akibat tidak pernah mempelajari buku yang diberikan Bucchou.

"Issei..Issei, kau perlu tahu Niat baik itu ada batasnya..." ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit akibat kebodohan orang didepannya. Dan orang bodoh didepannya sepertinya baru menyadari bagaimana nyawanya diujung tanduk saat bertemu dengan pengikut-Nya.

"jadi aku harus baga-imana ? tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja, aku harus mengantarnya ke tempatnya, biar saja nyawaku menjadi taruhannya, tapi aki tidak akan membiarkan gadis cantik tersesat tak tau arah!" teriak Issei dengan mata membara seakan keinginannya.

Naruto hanya melihat Issei dengan ekspresi kosong dimukanya, sifat Issei yang tidak mau pantang mundur meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhan mengingatkannya pada seorang anak berbaju jingga, yang selalu berteriak akan meyelamatkan dunia dan menjadi Hokage. Mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu masih lugu, mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang tidak mau menyerah dan selalu semangat menghadapi apaun rintangan.

Namun...Naruto tau, tau.. meskipun kau berusaha mati-matian..meskipun kau berlatih sekuat mungkin. Kau takkan bisa menyelamtkan semua orang. Apakah itu takdir ? kalimat itu membuat Naruto tertawa sedih._"Neji pasti memukulku jika bicara percaya tentang takdir...menyedihkan.'_

"oi Naruto kau dengar aku ?" tanya kesal Issei.

"terserahmu Issei, lakukanlah apa yang kau suka meskipun aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tanggung sendiri akibatnya..." Ucap Naruto tanpa pedulinya seraya membalikkan badanya dan menuju pintu kafe dan membukanya. Namun sebelum Naruto masuk kedalam Cafe dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Issei..

"Issei jangan pernah mengubah jalan pikirmu tersebut...lanjutkanlah menjadi apa dirimu yang sekarang. Karena Dunia ini tidak semanis yang kau pikirkan."

"...?" Issei hanya terdiam dan bingung saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

XxX

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar, Issei dan Asia pun pergi meninggalkan cafe dan menuju alamat Gereja yang ditunjukkan Asia, saat perjalanan menuju Gereja, Issei mengetahui kemampuan Asia yang menyembuhkan Makhlu apa saja, dan mengaku dia sekarang diasingkan gara-gara tidak sengaja menyembuhkan seorang iblis.

Saat Issei sampai ke Gereja tersebut, hatinya serasa di tusuk melihat Kondisi tempat di Asingkannya Asia, gereja yang dari kelihatannya sudah tidak dipakai lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggal baru Asia, meskipun Asia mengajak dirinya masuk kedalam gereja untuk membayar jasa kebaikannya, namun Issei menolak dengan sopan akibat hal yang perlu dilakukannya dalam hati dia sudah gemeteran hanya melihat Gereja. Meskipun mengindahkan peringatan Naruto Issei berjanji akan bertemu dengan Asia untuk menemaninya. Dalam Hati Issei dia merasakan sesuatu yang tumbuh saat melihat muka ceria Asia yang tidak pernah putus semangat tersebut.

Next chapter ; penyelamatan Asia (kukukuku..)full of action.

* * *

**Nah itu selesai chapter 9. Bagaimana menurut kalian ? **

**Setidaknya reviewlah chapter ini. Dalam dunia fiction review merupakan bagian yang paling penting dari menulis, jika ada orang yang mereview cerita seseorang, sang author akan merasa bahagia jika ada yang mereview ceritanya dan berpikir bahwa ceritanya ini di hargai dan akan semangat melanjutkkan ceritanya. **

**Dan review juga berfungsi sebagai pandangan bagi Author untuk berkembang ke tingkat selanjutnya sebagai penulis. Baik dari komentar, cara penulisan dst. Dari situ sang Author akan belajar dan memperbaiki kesalahannya agar lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

**Dan lagi ini cerita bisa saja ada kesalahan pengejaan atau tanda baca, jika kalian melihat kesalahan tersebut tolong review dan dikatakan dibagian mana agar saya langsung memperbaikinya.**

**Tolong diusahakan jangan ngeflame cerita orang, seperti bocah kalo gituan.. padahal sendiri aja ga bisa buat cerita.**

**Oh ya... lupa. Sebuah fakta tentang saya. SAYA sebenarnya hanya melihat season 1 Anime Highschool dxd sampai selesai, sedangkan season 2 belum, jadi inspirasi setelah mengalahkan phoenix belum ada.**

**Jadi dengan sangat dimohonkan, bisakah kalian mengirimkan LINK untuk season 2 anime ini**

**atau ...**

**LINK highschool DxD light Novel yang volume berapa setelah kejadian dengan Raiser. Baik itu Bahasa inggris ataupun Indonesia, saya terima..**

**Karena saya belum ada inspirasi tentang apa yang harus ditulis setelah Kejadian Raiser bisa jadi cerita ini gantung.**

**Terima kasih.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer ; yang gw klaim Cuma plotnya, yang lainnya dimiliki oleh masing-masing pencipta. Kalau kalian ga tu nama penciptanya... gw tanya gini " tinggal di batu mana mas/mba?"**

**Di fict gw ini, gw terkadang gak akan make nama indo pada sesuatu, misal King menjadi raja. Gw pake yang bahasa inggris. Soalnya ya nyaman gw nya aja. ..**

**Zzz karena kesibukan, gw hanya baru baca 2 chapter setelah Raiser.**

**Ga usah banyak bacott! Ni chapter 10... jreng..jrenggg**

* * *

Dan sekali lagi, beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah insiden Iblis terlantar dan pertemuan Issei dan Naruto di Cafe maid. Anggota Rias sedang melakukan pembicaraan di ruangan utama dengan pengecualian Issei yang tidak hadir karena ada alasan tertentu. Sedangkan Naruto hadir karena tidak ada kesibukan.

"begitukah, jadi kalian bertemu dengan 'pengusir setan' ?" Ucap Naruto setelah Rias menceritakan tentang pertarungan kecil mereka di tempat Issei berkunjung.

"ya sepertinya pengusir setan yang bernama Freed membunuh pemanggil dan mulai bertarung dengan Issei. Di situ ada juga seorang biarawati yang sepertinya dikenali Issei sejak dia terus melihatnya an memanggil namanya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sebelumya bertemu dan berteman"

"Biarawati itu ya..sigh... sudah kubilang kemaren, ternyata tetap saja dilakukannya." Komen Naruto dengan sedikit nada kecewa, sambil memutar-mutar rubik yang ada ditangannya dengan cepat. Tidak berapa lama rubik tersebut menjadi berpasangan penuh.

"apakah kau mengenalnya juga Naruto?" tanya Ingin tahu Rias.

"tidak, hanya berpapasan dengan mereka berdua saja, sudah kukatakan aksinya itu akan membawa sial padanya, namun tetap saja dia lakukan. Tapi.. itu bukan urusanku juga, terserah apa yang mau dilakukannya.. aku tidak peduli " ucap Naruto sambil menaruh rubik yang berada ditangannya ke meja.

Seperti mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto tadi, Rias pun menjelaskan kembali kejadian waktu itu.

"kami sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, saat pemanggilnya melakukan sesuatu yang cukup lama dari biasanya. Saat kami sampai mereka sudah hampir membunuh satu sama lain. Kami bisa memukul mundur sang pengusir setan dan mencooba meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Namun Issei bersikeras hendak tinggal karena ingin melihat teman biarawatinya tersebut."

"aneh.. tidak pernah kudengar ada seorang Iblis berteman dengan Biarawati sampai sebegitunya. Bukannya dia sudah tahu mahkluk seperti dia tidak bisa mendekati hal yang suci bukan ?" Ucap Akeno yang ikut masuk perbincangan.

"biarpun begitu, kurasa dia akan tetap melakukannya.. Hati seseorang itu sangat rumit, terkadang manusia akan melakukan apa saja menurut kehendak hati atau Nafsu mereka." Jelas Naruto kepada dua gadis Iblis yang mendengarnya.

"tapi bukannya Issei iblis Naruto?" tanya tersenyum Rias saat mendengar Ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Sekarang Issei memang Iblis, tapi sebelumnya dia adalah manusia. Hati manusia dan Hati iblis itu sangat berbeda Rias, Issei masih memiliki hati bagaikan seorang manusia, dia masih akan mengikuti permintaan Hatinya sampai waktu tak tertentu. Hati manusia itu akan selalu berada pada dia meskipun dia dirubah menjadi apapun. Jadi wajar saja Issei melakukan apa yang dia mau untuk saat ini.." jelaskan Naruto dengan sedikit nada bosan pada kedua gadis cantik yang bisa dibilangnya teman ini,

"begitukah..."

"hmm..."

"tapi Naruto-kun.. kau menceritakan hati Manusia itu seperti kau sudah tahu betul akan apakah perasaan manusia itu, seperti menceritakan makhluk lain yang berbeda kau itu sendiri manusia.." Tanya Akeno dengan senyum lugu. Kontras dengan dalamnya..

"sigh.. bisa kau bilang aku adalah Manusia yang sudah mengerti akan sifat alami mengerti dengan betul akan emosi mereka. sedih. Marah. . Hati seorang Manusia itu rumit bagaikan Rubik, namun jika diberikan waktu tentu saja akan dimengerti. Begitu juga dengan makhluk lain. Kita tidak ada beda jauhnya. Makhuk apapun akan mengalami semua emosi yang berada di manusia. Hanya saja ada yang membuat manusia berbeda dengan yang lainnya..."

"apa itu ?" tanya Kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"aku tidak tahu... " jawab Naruto sambil membuka sebuah Novel yang dibawanya.

*SWEATDROP"

Rias pun melihat selama beberapa menit ke Naruto, dari tadi Naruto hanya membaca buku yang berada ditangannya tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan dua gadis yang dari tadi bersamanya.

"apa sih yang kau Baca Naruto?kelihatannya menarik banget jika kau hanya setengah memperhatikanku dari tadi" Tanya Rias seraya mendekati tempat Naruto duduk tersebut. bergesekan dengan badannya sembari ingin melihat apa yang dibaca Naruto, dan dalam proses menggesekan kedua asetnya kepada tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menahan diri dengan teknik "tidak beremosi" miliknya dengan hampir sukses ketika merasakan lembutnya dua aset yang masih menempel tangannya. Naruto juga termasuk pria Normal. dalam situasi yang dirasakannya saat ini. meskipun bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sukses.

"rias..." ucap Naruto dengan nada biasa.

"yaa Naruto-kun? " tanya Rias dengan nada sensual yang akan membuat pria apa saja akan gugup.

Sedangkan di sofa seberang, Akeno yang sedang tersenyum, namun Urat yang muncul di dahinya dan jarinya yang terkadang kejang sendirinya mengatakan hal sebaliknya saat melihat dua orang didepannya. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menyetrum seseorang saat ini..

"bisakah kau geser sedikit ?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kosong.

"ffftt..." terdengar suara Akeno dari seberang, dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya yang sepertinya ingin tertawa, dan mata yang melirik arah lain.

"mouu... kau ga lucu deh Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias dengan Muka cemberut, dan kemudian menatap tajam Gadis yang menahan tawa didepannya, dan menatap penuh kesal seakan membalas Akeno di masa yang akan datang. Namun Akeno hanya tersenyum lugu melihat ekspresi si rambut merah yang menatapnya dengan penuh janji sakit tersebut.

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut kembali, Issei tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu dengan kondisi berkeringat dan kotor, dengan mata yang terlihat panik membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu membalikkan perhatian kepadanya. Termasuk Kiba dan Koneko yang berada di ruangan lain.

"issei ada apa ? kenapa kau sampai terlihat habis nafas begitu?"

"ah...Asia. dia diambil..tidak, diculik oleh malaikat jatuh. Yang membunuhku saat aku masih seorang manusia." Dia berkata sekarang, membuat Naruto juga mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Issei.

"kami saat itu masih berada di Taman, dan kemudian Yuma atau Raynare, terserah mau dipanggil apa datang dan mengambil paksa Asia dengannya. Aku mencoba melawannya tapi dia terlalu kuat kuhadapi dan mendorongku jatuh. Kemudian dia menarik Asia dan membawanya terbang. Aku mencoba mengikuti mereka, namun mereka terlalu cepat."

"kenapa sih kau tertarik dengan gadis biarawati itu Issei ?" tanya Kiba yang entah kenapa terlihat kesal mendengar nama Biarawati dan Malaikat.

"apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Issei?" Rias bertanya.

Issei melihat semua orang menatap padanya, sedangkan Naruto memberikan tatapan yang menyuruh dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya."A-asia mempunyai kekuatan aneh yang dia tunjukkan padaku saat aku pertama jumpa dengannya. Dia bisa mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang muncul ditangannya dan dapat menyembuhkan orang yang terluka. Dia disebut Gadis suci karena itu."

"jadi pengguna Sacred Gear." Ucap Rias dengan pose berpikir."jadi ada seorang pengguna Sacred gear di kota ini dan sepertinya mereka munculiknya karena kekuatannya tersebut."

"tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia dari mereka" Mohon Issei, Kiba dan Akeno pun bersiap menolong Issei. Meskipun Pada awalnya Rias menolak, namun akibat kedua anak buahnya Koneko dan Kiba yang dengan senang hati membantu Issei. Kemudian mereka pergi

Karena akhirnya mereka pergi juga, Rias pun memutuskan ikut juga.

"sepertinya kita harus membantunya.." Kata Akeno kepada Kingnya.

"ayo pergi Akeno..." jawab Rias dengan serius, dan melihat Naruto "apakah kau ikut Naruto ?"

Terjadi beberapa jeda antara Rias dan Naruto yang saling melihat satu sama lain. Naruto saat ini sedang berpikir-pikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya, Disatu sisi dia baru saja menerima informasi baru dari Karawana, tentang dia dan Raynale. Raynale bekerja akibat dari paksaan, meskipun dia menunjukkan sifat dan emosi seperti itu. namun itu hanya topeng juga,

Mata Naruto melebar, jika mereka menghadapi Kekuatan penuh antara salah satu Rias dan Akeno tentu saja tidak ada harapan untuk mereka berdua untuk selamat, dan jika Karawana mati, maka dia yang akan menjadi rugi disini.

"boleh, tapi Rias, Akeno.. Aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan. Maukah kau dengar" tanya Naruto dengan Nada serius.

Rias pun berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengaggukkan kepalanya, menandakan Dia akan mendengar permintaan dari dirinya.

"Jika kau bertemu dua malaikat jatuh bernama Karawana dan Raynale ampuni mereka, kau boleh mengalahkan mereka tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya."

Kedua gadis tersebut terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto." boleh kutanya mengapa ?" Rias bertanya dengan kedua perasaan mereka yang cemburu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya." Aku hanya punya perasaan kalau Raynale terpaksa melakukan ini, namun untuk Karawana hal berbeda, dia adalah mata-mataku." Dia berkata, kemudian kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk, namun dalam hati mereka terkejut.. dengan mata-mata yang dimiliki Naruto.

"kami coba." Kedua gadis berkata. Naruto pun berterima kasih kecil kepada kedua gadis tersebut. kemudia kedua gadis tersebut tertutupi segel sihir dan menghilang. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih duduk itu hanya berbisik pada udara.

"**Kamui**" dengan perkataan itu, Mata Naruto langsung membuka portal menuju tempat yang dituju, kemudian menghisap Naruto dalam lubang kecil tersebut.

**Dengan Naruto**

Naruto muncul disebuah pohon, melihat ketiga Iblis yang terdahulu pergi. Koneko memukul sebuah pintu yang tua milik gereja tersebut diikuti Issei dan Kiba. Gereja tersebut sudah terlihat tua dan terabaikan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang meninggalinya selama puluhan Tahun. Tempat ini juga sepertinya jauh dari kota dan jarang dikunjungi orang. Jadi mirip seperti markas atau semacamnya.

Dari atas pohon tersebut, Naruto bisa merasakan Rias dan Akeno sudah bertarung dengan tiga malaikat jatuh. Yang dari Auranya Naruto tahu siapa dua dari mereka bertiga. Naruto hanya berharap Rias dan Akeno menepati janji mereka.

Dari dalam ketiga Iblis bergerak cepat melewati setiap koridor gereja tersebut. dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah gereja. Dari suatu tempat terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sosok orang tersebut pun terlihat, dia memilki rambut putih pendek dan mata merah. Dan meggunakan pakaina iman Gereja.

"bah...dan kukira aku membunuhmu sebelumnya Issei-san." Dia berkata dan melihat Issei, ketiga Iblis muda tersebut langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

"mehh... melihatmu hidup buatku jengkel, biasanya aku langsung membunuh Setan seperti kau dan tak ada lagi yang hidup, namun melihat kau masih hidup seperti kecoa membuat ku jengkel banget!" dia berkata sambil mengeluarkan hulu pedang, dari hulu pedang tersebut keluar energi cahaya dan membentuk pedang, dan dari tangan kirinya keluar pistol.

"okee mari kita mulaii!" Freed berteriak, dan langsung Kiba yang mulai maju duluan menghadapi Freed dengan dua pedang yang muncul disetiap lengan tangannya. Kedua pedang mereka saling bergesekan dan mengeluarkan percikkan api dan suara yang keras. Mereka berdua saling mengayunkan pedang ke arah musuh yang ada didepannya, namun mereka dapat menangkis dan menahan serangan dari masing-masing. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali, namun akhirnya Freed menggunakan Pistolnya untuk menembak Kiba.

Namun Kiba juga menunjukkan kekuatannya sebagai "KNIGHT" dan dengan cepat dapat menghindari Peluru-peluru yang ditembak Freed.

"hee...menarik! menarik! Kurasa kau tak hanya punya muka cantik aja Setan!"

"**holy eraser(penghapus kesucian)"**kiba memanggil, kemudian pedangnya berubah menjadi hitam penuh dan bersentuhan dengan pedang cahaya milik Freed. Kegelapan yang memancar dari pedang Kiba mulai menelan cahaya. Kekuatan itu menunjukkan Bahwa Kiba memiliki Sacred gear juga.

"he.. pengguna lain ya !? " Ucap Freed seraya menjilat bibirnya dengan muka gila muncul.

Namun ocehan Freed berhenti akibat kepalan tangan yang mendarat dimukanya, namun dari kepalan tangan Issei yang menyimpan banyak kekuatan membuat Freed terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto,

Saat ini dia sudah memutuskan, dia akan ikut bertarung juga, dirasakannya Area sekelilingnya dan mencari musuh yang masih tersisa. Dan ketemu... beberapa Malaikat jatuh yang menjaga ketat seseorang dibawah Gereja.

Naruto pun melompat dari pohon tersebut dan mendarat denga indahnya, kemudian Naruto mengisi Chakra dikakinya dan menembak pergi dengan cepat. Dari ujung kaki tempat Naruto mendarat, muncul retakan yang cukup dalam.

Dari bawah Gereja, nampak 5 malaikat jatuh yang masih menjaga seorang gadis biarawati yang terikat dengan ketatnya.

"hei...sampai kapan kita disini hah!?" tanya seorang Malaikat jatuh.

"sampai loe Tua."

"haaa!?"

"dasar bego ! ya jelas sampai Ketiga Gadis tak beguna dan Imam gila itu selesai mengurusi Para setan penyusup itu." Teriak satu malaikat jatuh yang memiki badan lebih besar.

"haa!? Malas gua jaga ni gadis" keluh salah satu Malaikat jatuh.

Sedangkan Asia hanya bisa merintih akibat tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat, sepertinya jika begini terus dia akan mati, setelah mendengar rencana mereka ingin mengeluarkan Sacred gear punyanya, namun Asia tahu kalau Sacred Gear pengguna dikeluarkan, maka ...dia akan mati.

" ha..ha..ha." terdengar Orang yang mengeluarkan nada aneh, bukan suara tertawa yang keluar, namun bagai suara Anak kecil yang mengejek seseorang.

"siapa Itu !? keluar kau pecundang !" teriak Salah satu malaikat jatuh, Seketika itu 5 malaikat jatuh yang berada di tempat tersebut langsung memasang posisi bertahan dan meyerang. lengkap dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya.

Mata Malaikat jatuh selalu mengobservasi sekitarnya, dari satu tempat muncul bayangan yang sepertinya selalu berpindah dengan cepatnya.

*stab*

"a..kggh" Rintihnya saat melihat sebuah benda tajam yang menusuk dadanya, dengan gemetar dia melihat sosok yang menusuknya, sebelum dia menutup matanya yang terakhir kalinya, dia akan selalu mengingat mata merah bagaikan neraka itu sendiri melihatnya dengan dinginnya.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak 1 dari empat malaikat jatuh yang masih tersisa, dari tangannya keluar belasan tombak cahaya yang langsung terbang menuju sosok pemilik mata merah tersebut.

Naruto pun langsung membuat segel jurus dengan tangannya, dan pada segel ketiga Naruto berteriak

"elemen tanah; Perisai pelindung Bumi!" dari tanah sekeliling Naruto langsung membentuk pertahanan yang terbuat dari tanah dan menutupi seluruh badannya. Belasan tombak cahaya tersebut hanya tertusuk pada perisai pertama dan tidak berhasil menembus Tempat Naruto.

"Sihir tanah ?! kepung dia !" Ketiga Malaikat jatuh yang masih tersisa langsung berlari menuju Tanah Pelindung Naruto dan dengan kekuatan mereka, Mereka dapat menghancurkan Perlindungan tempat Naruto berada, namun mereka tidak menemukan Naruto, yang mereka temukan hanya gumpalan kecil di tanah, seperti ada yang menggali tanah tersebut.

Sedangkan Satu malaikat jatuh yang melihat kejadian dengan ketidakadaan Musuh mereka itu hanya melebarkan matanya seakan baru mengerti.

'_tidak ada, berarti.. Tanah!' _teriak dalam batinya, Malaikat jatuh tersebut pun langsung melompat, namun lompatannya itu tidak jauh, akibat dari dua tangan yang memegang kakinya dan menariknya kedalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya saja sedangkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain terkubur di dalam tanah.

"**elemen tanah; jurus pemburu kepala**. Sukses. "Ucap Naruto yang muncul dengan cepat dari Tanah lainnya, ditangan kanannya muncul bola biru yang mengeluarkan biru Aneh. "**rasengan**!"

Mata malaikat tersebut menatap Naruto yang datang kearahnya dengan cepat. Sebelum dia bisa berteriak, bola biru itu sudah bersentuhan dengan mukannya. rotasi Bola biru yang menyentuh muka malaikat tersebut langsung menghancurkan wajahnya hingga kedalam otaknya. Darah dan daging bertebaran kemana-mana,

Ketiga malaikat Jatuh yang baru menyadari salah satu temannya sudah tewas mengenaskan, langsung Maju dan Bertarung dengan Naruto menggunakan kepalan tangan. Setiap Tinju dan tendangan berhasil di tangkis dan dihindari Naruto. dalam penglihatan Naruto gerakan mereka bagaikan lambat sekali, sehingga dia dapat menghindari dan memberi serangan yang efektif kepada ketiga malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Saat menangkis serangan dari setiap Malaikat jatuh, Naruto diam-diam mengambil tiga kertas dan menempelkan pada setiap dada masing-masing Malaikat jatuh. Sedangkan Malaikat jatuh yang melihat kertas yang ada pada dada mereka hanya mengacuhkan kertas itu saja, berpikir itu Cuma aksi gila musuh mereka. Namun pikiran mereka salah ketika Naruto melompat jauh dan menaikkan satu tangannya.

"Katsu!" Teriak Naruto kertas yang menempel pada dada mereka kemudian berpijar .

***Blarrr!***

suara ledakan dari ketiga Malaikat jatuh yang tersisa terdengar, badan mereka langsung meledak dan terbakar hingga hangus menjadi abu, mereka tidak sempat berteriak.

'_sigh... bukannya aku ingin membunuh Kalian... tapi itu memang diharuskan.'_batin Naruto yang menatap apa yang masih tersisa dari tubuh-tubuh Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Sedangkan Asia yang melihat kejadian tersebut, Hanya bisa memandang takut Orang yang berada didepannya, Asia langsung mengingat pelayan baik yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, ekspresi baiknya berubah menjadi dingin bagaikan es dan sekejam ini dalam membunuh, Namun asia melihat Mata Naruto hanya terdiam, Asia bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari muka dingin yang berada didepannya saat ini.

Namun belasan lain Malaikat jatuh datang secara tiba-tiba, dan setengah dari malaikat jatuh tersebut membawa pergi langsung Asia, sedangkan yang lainnya menghadapi Naruto.

Dengan Issei dan yang lainya, belasan menit kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka naik suatu tangga dan memasuki sebuah ruangan mata mereka melebar setelah melihat gadis berambut pirang tergantung dengan rantai disekujur tubuhnya.

" oi sudah selesai ga karawana ?" tanya Freed dengan wajah gila. Dia sudah berhasil kabur dan menuju ke lantai atas duluan setelah melawan Issei dan Kiba.

"sebentar lagi " jawab Karawaana, Salib besar yang menampun Asia pun mengeluarkan Cahaya berwarna Hijau.

"he.. sebentar lagi akan ritualnya akan selesai dan juga temanmu Iblis.." Ucap Karawaana sambil melihat ketiga Iblis yang baru masuk terse-" Ucapan Karawana berhenti akbiat mendengar suatu bisikkan dikepalanya. Keberhentian Karawaana itu memberikan kesempatan kepada ketiga Iblis tersebut dan berlari menuju Asia yang masih tergantung tersebut.

"oii! Apa sih yang kau lakukan Karawaana ?" tanya Freed dengan marahnya.

Dalam batin Karawaana. '_karawaana ini aku, sekarang waktunya..'.._

"_Naruto-sama !? baiklah.."_meskipun terkejut akan suara tuannya yang tiba-tiba datang, namun Karawaana tidak menunjukkannya di mukanya. Mendengar perintah dari tuannya Karawaan pun membuat tombak cahaya secara diam-diam dan menusuknya langsung ke Freed yang pandangannya ke Tiga Iblis tersebut.

Aksinya tersebut tentu saja membuat semua orang disitu terkejut, baik dari Malaikat jatuh maupun dari Iblis tersebut.

"Karawana ka-uu!" Ucap Freed dengan marahnya sebelum dia terkapar dan tewas. Sementara dengan sisa malaikat yang lainnya.

"Karawaana beraninya kau berkhianat !" teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh.

"sejak kapan aku berkhianat!? Siapa bilang aku bekerja dengan kalian huh!? Tuanku hanya satu dan itu bukan dari kalian " ucap Karawaana sambil melompat kauh dari Maliakat jatuh yang Menatapnya dengan penuh benci.

"kerja bagus Karawaana..."

"Naruto sama !?" Sambut Karawana dengan nada hormat, saat melihat kedatangan Tuannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari udara.

Tidak merespon panggilan anak buahnya itu, Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan dengn cepat.

"**elemen angin; Pukulan angin Hampa"** dari sekitar Naruto, angin langsung membentuk 5 kepalan tangan dan menuju Malaikat jatuh yang masih tersisa. Dari pukulan angin tersebut membuat mereka terlempar dari lantai dan menembus dinding tersebut. Kemudian Naruto langsung lompat mengikuti mangsanya tersebut.

Tidak terhitung beberapa menit, Naruto sudah datang kembali ketempat Issei dan yang lainnya, namun Issei dan yang lainnya tidak sendiri, Rias dan Akeno juga ada disitu, dengan isyarat kedua gadis tersebut mengangukkan kepalanya seakan sudah melaksanakan perintah Naruto.

Sedangkan Karawaana hanya melihat Iblis yang berada didekatnya dengan siaga.

Asia masih terlentang dipangkuan Koneko.

"Aku sudah melakukan misiku Tuan.." Ucap Karawaana dengan nada hormatnya.

"bagus Karawaana... apakah kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada perhatiaan yang membuat Karawaana memerah akibat perkataan Tuannya.

"tunggu dulu ! jadi maksudmu kau disisi kami dari tadi!?, terus kenapa kau melakukan Ini pada Asia !?" tanya Issei dengan marahnya sambil memegang kerah Karawaana.

***Slapp***

"jangan berani-berani kau memegangku dengan tangan kotormu itu setan, yang hanya boleh memegangku hanya Naruto-sama," Hardik Karawaan kepada Issei yang mundur sedikit akibat dari tamparan Karawaana.

"dan kenapa aku melakukannya kepada gadis itu merupakan pekerjaan yang memang harus kujalani selama mata-mata, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian Iblis, dan aku tidak menerima perintah dari kalian." Ucap Karawaana dengan nada dingin.

"cukup Karawaana." Suruh Naruto.

Seketika itu Karawaana terdiam dan memilih mundur kebelakang tuannya tersebut.

Setelah itu, Melihat Kondisi Asia yang sekarat, akhirnya Rias mengubah Asia menjadi Iblis dengan "Evil Piece" dan akhirnya memasuki anggota Rias, untuk meyelamatkan nyawanya. Mereka pun melakukan selamatan kecil akibat hal baru yang mereka dapatkan, termasuk juga benda merah berbentuk yang muncul ditangan Issei sebelumnya.

Namun ketika Mereka melihat Naruto dan Karawaana, Mereka sudah hilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan mereka sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

Dengan Naruto dan Karawaana

"apakah disini dia berada..?"

"yaa.. Naruto-sama, meskipun dia terluka berat namun nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan." Ucap Karawaana dengan serius. Tentu saja karena karawaana dan Raynale merupakan tema dekat, makanya Karawaana memohon kepada tuannya agar nyawanya diselamatkan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu Area tidak jauh dari Gereja, disitu mereka menemukan Raynale yang terbaring pada sebuah pohon dan memegang luka yang berada di perutnya. Saat melihat Kedatangan seorang yang ditakutinya dan temannya. Raynale hanya bisa terdiam bingung akan kedatangan mereka.

Disatu sisi dia takut karena tubuhnya yang sudah kritis ini tidak akan kuat melawan musuhnya, disatu sisi temannya datang menghampirinya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa Karawaana bersama dengan musuhnya. Namun pikirannya tidak dapat berlanjut lagi, akibat matanya yang sudah tertutup kelelahan(bukan mati, hanya pingsan.)

Naruto kemudian mengangkat Raynale dan menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"pegang tanganku Karawaana." Perintah Naruto dengan Nada lembut.

Mendengenar perintah Tuannya itu membuat pipi Karawaana merah, bermacam hayalan muncul di otaknya, namun dia tetap saja melakukan perintah tuannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"**Kamui."**

* * *

**Zzzz. Update-update.. Tau ga ni chapter adalah chapter Ninja DxD terpanjang yang gw buat. **

**Chapter ini sedikit Gaje dan banyak typo(malas mutik). gw agak buru-buru buat ni chapter jadi ada kesalahan kecillah. kalo ada yang gak dimengerti Tanya aja lewat PM, Langsung gw balas dalam kurun waktu 24 jam.**

**Dan gw akhirnya mutusin; Raynale dan Karawaana hidup(heheh..)**

**Yaaa mau gimana lagi, cape dah gw. **

**Cuma satu permohonan. Tinggalkan jejak reviewmu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Halo!? baik aja kan. Maaf menunggu cukup lama. saya sibuk dengan fic lain, sekolah, dll. Belum sempat baca LN Highschool nya. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya masih mengerjakan outline cerita ini agar dapat menerima informasi yang baru saya dapat dari membaca Ln-nya. Ada yang tanya gini, Freed memang memiliki peran penting pada Ln nya(yaitu berhubungan dengan Excalibur kan?) dan disuruh jangan dibuat mati frednya. Tapi tenang aja, saya dapat solusi untuk masalah itu. makanya untuk selanjutnya sampai Raiser Arc cerita ini gak akan memasukkan tokoh-tokoh LN yang baru. Namun setelah itu, barulah cerita ini masuk lebih dalam.**

**Maaf ni chapter gak ada actionnya. Hanya penutup lubang dari cerita utama.**

* * *

2 hari setelah penyelamatan Asia.

Malam yang tenang, dengan bulan purnama yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sinarnya yang hanya muncul saat malam, kini menyinari seorang wajah. Seorang wajah yang memililki rambut kuning yang mengkilat. Mengkilat akibat pantulan sinar bulan. Dialah Naruto...

Saat ini dia sedang melihat tanpa berkedip bulan yang berada disampingnya dari jendela apartemenya. Meskipun Naruto melihat Bulan, namun pikirannya bukan di situ. Naruto saat ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal dalam hatinya beberapa hari ini. benar, dia tidak masuk beberapa hari ini kesekolah. Benar ..dia tidak menjawab panggilan dari Rias dan Akeno, tapi hal itu bukan menjadi masalahnya saat ini.

Yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah...apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini?

Dia merasa, bahwa semua yang dilakukannya...percuma. benar...Naruto telah melakukan tugasnya sebagai Avatar beberapa bulan ini. tugasnya yang menjaga ketentraman di kalangan manusia biasa dan .melindungi. Menjauhkan. mereka dari segala berbau supernatural. Memang itu adalah tugas yang simpel... tapi tugas itu memiliki makna tersendiri. Perjanjian dirinya dan Shinigami... perjanjian yang memberikannya kekuatan ini... yang memberikannya kehidupan untuk melanjutkan apa yang diimpikannya. Untuk membuktikan kepada Makhluk bertopeng itu...bahwa... hal itu memang ada.

Naruto kemudian hilang dalam ingatan...hilang dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Dia sudah pernah berkata dan berjanji akan sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu... hanya satu pengartian yang ada terukir didalam hatinya setelah menyaksikan semua itu.

"apakah ...perdamaian abadi itu ...ada..?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan seakan mengucapkan mantra... bahwa itu ada. Kemudian mata Naruto melirik kearah sudut apartemen kosong miliknya, melirik kepada benda yang seharusnya tidak boleh dipegang manusia. Namun bagaikan benda hidup... benda tersebut membalas pandangan Naruto.. dengan getaran dan pijaran berwarna biru. Yaitu Katana yang menempel dengan gagahnya didinding apartemen kosong tersebut.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dan memutuskan mengacuhkan pedang itu...untuk saat ini. mata Onyx naruto kemudian berubah menjadi Doujutsu, yaitu sharingan.

Mata Sharingan Naruto kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi simbol tingkat terakhir yang bisa dia gunakan... yaitu Mangekyo. Dengan perintah batin dan mengirim chakra secukupnya. Terbuka lubang kecil hitam yang langsung menghisap Naruto bagaikan pusaran. Menghisapnya kedalam lubang dimensi miliknya.

*tap*

Dengan langkah kaki kiri yang dahulu mendarat, Naruto kemudian membenarkan postur tubuhnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga melayang diruangan Hampa tersebut. berbeda dengan pemilik Mangekyo sebelumnya, yang memiliki kantong dimensi berupa jajaran tak berbentuk prisma segiempat dan tak berujung. Naruto memiliki kantong dimensi berbentuk tangga yang bersusun menuju suatu tempat. Dengan langkah yang berdengung setiap menginjak tangga, Naruto menaikki tangga berwarna hitam itu. mengacuhkan Shuriken raksasa dan batangan hitam penerima Chakra yang bersusunan secara rapi dan berjumlah tak terhitung yang terpajang didinding Dimensi itu.

Melewati suatu ruangan terbuka yang penuh akan perkamen dan lemari berkaca dengan segel. Didalam lemari berkaca itu terdapat sebuah tabung cairan berisikan dua bulatan kecil. Yaitu dua buah mata berbeda... yaitu satu mata dengan corak cincin-cincin dan satu lagi corak mata transplatasi milik Naruto. namun Naruto hanya melirik sekali pada tabung cairan itu dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya..

Naruto kemudian berhenti, dan melihat pintu tujuan terakhirnya. Dengan memegan handel pintu tersebut, Naruto mendorong pintu itu. Terdengar bunyi belasan kunci terlepas saat Naruto membuka pintu berwarna hitam tersebut. dengan langkah sedikit terhenti, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu. dan berjalan sebentar...

Mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi sedih saat melihat sesuatu berbulu tebal setinggi rumah bertingkat dua yang sedang tertidur lelap. Hidung hitamnya terkadang mengeluarkan nafas pendek. Ekor-ekor yang berjumlah empat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto mendekati makhluk tertidur itu, dengan tangan yang menjulur, Naruto memegang batang hidung yang diselimuti bulu tebal dan mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dan kemudian Naruto memeluk makhluk itu...

Setelah cukup lama melakukan kebiasaan yang dilakukannya selama beberapa tahun, Naruto kemudian melepas pelukkannya dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sesaat Naruto hendak menutup pintu itu kembali, Naruto melirik Makhluk yang tertidur tanpa ternganggu itu, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu diulanginya...

"cepatlah bangun...Kurama"

***Click***

Bunyi suara pintu yang ditutup Naruto. kembali dengan makhluk yang menyerupai rubah itu. meskipun tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto, Rubah tertidur itu kemudian berpijar, nyala berwarna merah kemudian menyelimuti rubah raksasa itu. dan menghilang...menyisakan rubah yang memiliki ekor 5 dan yang membesar...namun tetap dalam kondisi tertidur.

Kembali dengan Naruto.

Tanpa menuruni tangga tersebut, Naruto melakukan hal yang sebelumnya. Mengirim Chakra yang cukup dan membuka lubang dimensi menuju dunia luar.

Naruto dengan pusaran dimensi itu, kemudian muncul kembali diruangan kosongnya, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar yang seharusnya dia pergunakan. Dan membukanya. Mata Naruto kemudian melirik dua sosok wanita yang berbeda. Dengan yang satu sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, dan yang satunya... terbaring di tempat tidur dengan perban disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kalawarner, bagaimana keadannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar, dan kemudian berjalan untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok wanita tertidur itu. wanita yang tadinya sibuk melakukan sesuatu itu kemudian berhenti dengan cepat dan menatap Naruto. dan berkata dengan ekspresi lega.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik Tuan. Pada awalnya kondisinya sudah semakin parah.." Kalawarner kemudian melihat Naruto dan tersenyum "namun berkat ramuan yang anda berikan...Raynare dengan cepat mulai sembuh.."

Namun mata Kalawarner kemudian berubah menjadi ingin tahu. Dan bertanya hal yang sudah mengganjalnya dari tadi setelah menerima ramuan hijau pemberian tuannya. "namun bolehkah saya bertanya...bagaimana tuan bisa membuat ramuan mujarab ini?" tanya Kalawarner.

Naruto hanya memandang Kalawarner dengan datar, kemudian mengeluarkan nafas lelah. Ekspresi Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi sedih, matanya seperti hilang dalam ingatan.

"...aku mempelajarinya dari rekan seperjuanganku yang bernama Sakura. Dia adalah seorang medis yang hebat...tapi...sayangnya dia sudah meninggal"

...

"maaf, telah membawa ingatan yang tidak nyaman Naruto-sama"

"ah... tidak perlu. Aku sudah melewati hal itu" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum " lagipula...aku bukan orang yang terpikat akan masa lalu~" lanjut Naruto dengan kedipan. Ekspresi Naruto itu tentu saja membuat wajah Kalawarner tersipu dengan alasan yang jelas.

Namun kesahan suara seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Mata Raynare kemudian terbuka dengan pelan. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah wajah temannya dan wajah musuh yang dia takuti berjalan menuju dirinya yang sekarat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, bermacam pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Bermacam pikiran muncul di benaknya saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah itu. namun mata Raynare berubah menjadi takut karena melihat sosok yang tidak pernah mau ditemuinya lagi, namun matanya kemudian melirik Kalawarner yang menyaksikan hal itu dengan datar.

"ka-kau berk-hianat Kalawarner..." Ujar Raynare dengan jari telunjuk yang menuju Kalawarner. Kalawarner bagaikan sudah terbiasa mengatakan jawaban yang sama. Kemudian menjawab Raynare.

"aku tidak berkhianat Raynare, dari dulu tuanku memang Naruto-sama. Tidak ada yang lain" Jawab Kalawarner tanpa mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya.

Namun sebelum Raynare bisa mengutarakan pertanyaan lain, Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh arti, yang membuat Raynare semakin takut dan kemudian diam. Mengira bahwa Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya, namun pikirannya berubah menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ditanya seorang pun pada dirinya...seorang Malaikat jatuh.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah masih ada yang terluka?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembut. Mata Naruto saat ini terpejam dan hanya menunjukkan senyumnya...dan entah kenapa wajah Naruto saat berekspresi seperti itu terlihat seperti...rubah.

Seakan mengacuhkan perasaan perhatian yang diberikan Naruto, wajah Raynale kemudian berubah menjadi kesal. Berpikir dirinya hanya dipermainkan.

"apa maksudmu baik-baik saja!? Kau sudah melihat dengan mata-kepalamu sendiri aku terluka! Aku telah gagal dalam menyelesaikan misiku!" teriak Raynare meskipun saat ini dia masih lemah, namun harga dirinya menolak untuk menyerah. Tugas yang katanya diberikan oleh Azezel-sama dilakukannya denga senang hati. Berharap mendapat pengakuan dan pujian.

Seperti membaca pikiran Raynare, kalawarner kemudian berbicara..

"kau memang bodoh, Raynare..." jawab Kalawarner dengan datar, kedua tangannya kini telah berlipat didadanya. Menambah efek lebih dari asetnya yang sudah lebar.

"apa maksudmu!?" tanya Raynare dengan nada bingung dan marah.

"maksudku... perintah yang sebenarnya diberikan oleh Azazel hanyalah mengawasi gerak-gerik Hyodou Issei dan Saccred gear kepunyaannya, namun kau melakukan kebalikannya yaitu membunuhnya"

"tapi aku melakukannya agar dia tidak akan menjadi batu sandungan untuk Azazel-sama pada nantinya!" Jawab Raynare mencoba mengatakan maksud tujuannya.

"namun tetap saja kau melakukannya dengan keinginanmu sendiri, yang berarti kau adalah pengkhianat. Dan...kau..tentu saja tahu bukan nasib seorang pengkhianat di fraksi malaikat jatuh bukan..?" Tanya Kalawarner dengan sedikit sinar keluar dari matanya.

"berhenti menakutinya Karawaana, kau terlalu berlebihan" ujar Naruto dengan senyum. Dilihatnya kemudian wajah Raynare yang sudah berubah menjadi pucat. Tentu saja membayangkan nasibnya. Dia hanya ingin membuat tuannya takjub, namun yang didapatnya...

Didalam dirinya Raynale hanya ingin diakui keberadaanya, dan yang hanya menunjukkannya hanyalah Azazel. Dia lah yang menerimanya selama ini. Raynare akan melakukan apapun agar dianggap berguna dan layak disamping Azazel. Namun aksinya tentu saja membuatnya semakin keringat dingin...

"bunuh saja aku.." ujar Raynare dengan pelan. Dirinya saat ini telah mencapai titik paling bawah dalam hidupnya. Dirinya merasa saat ini dia tidak berguna.

"nah tentu saja tidak. Apa gunanya kami menyembuhkan dirimu jika kau mau mati? Jangan bercanda" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum. Namun tatapan matanya megatakan hal yang lain.

"apa maumu? Jika kau mau memperkosaku, cepatlah. dan setelah itu langsung bunuh aku" jawab Raynare tanpa pedulinya.

"aku bukan orang yang serendah itu Raynare" mulai Naruto dengan serius. Namun mata hitamnya kemudian berubah menjadi sharingan, dan mulai berputar dengan pelan. _'membuat sugesti akan lebih manjur'_

"aku pernah melihat orang yang sama sepertimu. Orang yang ingin menunjukkan keberadaannya dan kegunaanya. Namun mereka pada akhirnya mendapat kejadian yang mereka tidak harapkan. Dan ... aku melihatnya pada dirimu" ujar Naruto dengan lembut. Mata Naruto kemudian melirik Kalawarner. Seakan mengerti tatapan yang diberikan Naruto, Kalawarner dengan segera, berdiri dan keluar kamar tersebut tapi sebelum memberikan tundukkan hormat. Melihat Kalawarner yang sudah pergi, Naruto kemudian melirik Raynare yang sedang hanyut dalam perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"dan aku..tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama pada orang itu..." lanjut Naruto dengan nada lembutnya. Dan diikuti mata merah yang berputar dengan pelan. Raynare hanya bisa terpaku terdiam mendengar kata-kata perhatian yang diberikan Naruto. entah kenapa setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto, melekat didalam hatinya. Raynare kemudian melirik mata biru Naruto. mencoba mencari hal yang aneh atau tidak wajar...namun yang dia temukan tidak ada.

Naruto dengan pelan kemudian menggerakan tangan kanannya kearah Raynare, jari-jarinya kemudian memegang pipi kanan Raynare dengan lembut dan mengelusnya. "kau tidak perlu melakukan itu...kau tidak perlu membuktikan bahwa kau berguna..." jari Naruto dengan pelan kemudian berselancar pelan menuju leher Raynare dan terus ...hingga mencapai tangannya. Tanpa sadar, Raynare mengeluarkan suara kesahan halus saat merasakan sensai jari Naruto. dilihatnya Naruto dengan mata yang penuh ingin tahu...dan harapan. Dengan eskpresi itu Raynare melihat Naruto.

"denganku... kau tidak perlu membuktikan hal itu, denganku...akan kuberikan perhatian itu. didalam hatimu, aku bisa melihat bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang baik, yang hanya terjebak dalam pusaran air kotor." Lanjut Naruto dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya yang mengelus tangan Raynare kemudian naik dengan pelan menuju wajah wanita itu. tidak hanya jarinya kanannya, Jari kiri Naruto kemudian ikut menyentuh wajah mulus Raynare. Mata Naruto dengan fokus melihat dua bola mata yang menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Naruto kemudian merasakan nafas Raynare yang mulai terdengar tidak teratur.

"denganku, kau bukanlah orang tidak berguna, denganku...kau bisa melakukan apa layaknya yang telah lama kau impikan sejak dahulu"

Dengan suara pelan dan bagaikan tersendak, Raynare melihat dua mata yang berbeda warna itu, dan mencoba menaruh semua impiannya, mencoba menyakinkan perkataan Naruto.

"ap-akah itu benar.? apakah kau akan menjadikan pelayanmu seperti Kalawarner...dan mengatakan bahwa aku berguna?" tanya Raynare dengan pelan. Dan sekali lagi... melihat mata Naruto untuk mengkonfirmasi perkataan itu. namun yang didapat hanyalah gelengan kepala.

"jadi...kau tidak mengakui-ku..." Ujar Raynare dengan berlinang air mata. Harapannya bagaikan hancur seketika setelah melihat jawaban Naruto. harapannya untuk mencoba menggantungkan impiannya kini hanya mengatakan tidak.

"bukan...bukan begitu maksudnya Raynare." Balas Naruto dengan pelan. Jari telunjuknya kemudian mengangkat dagu Raynare agar dapat melihatnya sama datar. Dilihatnya dua buah mata yang berlinang itu dan mengatakan ucapan bagaikan mantra. Bagaikan mantra di hati Raynare.

"aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pelayan atau apa. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pembantu atau alat agar mewujudkan impianku, sama halnya denganmu. Aku tidak menganggap Kalawarner sebagai pelayan atau budak, aku mengaggapnya sebagai sederajat, sebagaimana aku menganggapnya sebagai rekan, aku juga menganggapmu begitu. Yang hanya membedakan aku dan orang lain, adalah ...aku peduli pada rekanku, tidak peduli dia apa. Atau siapa..." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum. Wajahnya kini hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter dari wajah merah Raynare. "dan yang kuminta..."

Mata Raynare kemudian berubah menjadi penuh harap dalam seketika. Satu kesempatan dimana dia mendapatkan perhatian yang diimpikannya dari orang kuat. Dengan cepat Raynare berkata.

"apapun akan kuberikan padamu, bahkan harga diriku sebagai wani-"

"shht...aku tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu," ujar Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepala "aku tidak memerlukan pemuas nafsu birahi atau fisik... yang kuperlukan hanyalah apa yang berada dihatimu" tunjuk Naruto dengan menyentuh dada atas Raynare menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian berkata "yaitu kesedian dan kesetianmu padaku dalam misi tidak berakhirku ini. yang kubutuhkan hanyalah itu...dan akan kutunjukkan padamu, perhatian dan pengakuan diri yang kau harapkan namun tidak pernah terwujud itu. dan kutunjukan juga padamu...dunia baru yang tidak pernah kau rasakan dalam hidupmu. Dan sebagai bayarannya...aku hanya ingin kesetian dan kesabaran darimu...bagaimana Raynare..?"

Batas antara wajah Naruto kini sudah bisa dihitung dengan angka, kedua hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan, kedua mata yang saling bertapan dengan penuh janji...dan suara nafas tak teratur yang terkadang keluar dari mulut Raynare. Raynare yang tampa mengerti logika yang saat ini berjalan mencoba melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dari jarak sedekat ini. jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat mendengar kata-kata dan wajah Naruto juga tidak membantu suasana. Namun saat ingin melakukannya...jari telunjuk Naruto telah menahan pergerakkan bibir Raynare. Seakan penuh tanya, Raynare kemudian melihat Naruto meminta seakan meminta jawaban

"perjanjiannya..?"

**WARNING! LIME. (DON'T READ OR SKIP THIS PART IF YOU UNDER AGE OR CANNOT STAND TO READ .(probaly you ignore that and keep reading..sigh..children this day))**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Raynare menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. menjawab pertanyaan yang akan mengunci takdirnya selamanya...yaitu menjadi 'rekan' Naruto.

"tentu saja"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Raynare melakukan apa yang sudah ingin dilakukannya dari tadi. Mencium Naruto dibibir, dengan segala haus dan bagai kelaparan, bibir Raynare menjelajah bibir Naruto dengan gairah yang membara. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui hal apa yang dilakukan Raynare, hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba membalas ciuman panas yang diberikan Raynare. Dirasakan Naruto kerah bajunya mulai ditarik oleh Raynare menuju arahnya. Bagaikan boneka, Naruto mengikuti Raynare dan menduduki kasur yang mulai berantakan itu.

Raynare yang merasakan kehangatan yang baru terhubung itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan kesahan kecil yang terkadang saat terlepas dari bibir Naruto. Naruto kemudian membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Raynare dengan haus menjelahi mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya. Tanpa mau kalah Naruto juga membalas lidah Raynare menggunakan lidahnya Dan mulailah pergulatan untuk memenangkan dominasi atau didominasi. Tanpa terasa jari Naruto kemudian dengan pelan menuju satu gunung yang tertutup, dan dengan pelan, memegang dan mulai meremasnya perlahan.

"ah..." tentu saja hal itu membuat Raynare semakin nafsu dan memperdalam ciumannya ke Naruto. kedua tangan Raynare tanpa tujuan mulai mengelus dada Naruto, mencoba merasakan otot-otot yang tertutupi oleh baju itu. dan Raynare yang mulai panas dan tidak nyaman mulai terlihat dengan gerakan kaki yang terkadan mengelus bagian badan Naruto. bagaikan sihir tanpa mantra kancing baju Raynare kini sudah terbuka. Menunjukkan kepada dunia, dua buah payudara yang polos tanpa saatu benang pun yang menghalangi.

Naruto tanpa memperdulikan kejadian itu, kemudian membawa naik jarinya dan memasukkanya kepada area terbuka yang diberikan Raynare dan melanjutkan meremas payudara milik Raynare yang lembut, yang membedakan dari sebelumnya, hanyalah saat ini Naruto memegang langsung Payudara Raynare tanpa ada halangan. Dengan sedikit remasan kearah atas dan bawah, Raynare langsung mengeluarkan suara kesah yang lebih dalam kencang dari sebelumnya. Ciuman mereka telah terpisah. Membuat Naruto dapat mendengarkan suara mengerang Raynare lebih jelas. Dengan pelan Jari Naruto kemudian mencari sesuatu yang menonjol dan mulai meremas bagian itu. membuat Raynare berkesah dalam kenikmatan.

Lidah Naruto dengan pelan kemudian menyentuh lubang telinga Raynare dan menjilatnya dengan lembut, dan terus melanjutkannya keleher dan akhirnya mencapai tujuannya. Dengan gigitan pelan, Naruto menggigit pentil berwarna merah muda tersebut dan menggeseknya dengan pelan, terkadang lidahnya juga menjilat kecil puting tersebut. aksi lembut yang dilakukan Naruto tentu saja membuat Raynare semakin tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan suara erangan yang lebih besar.

Tangan Raynare kemudian mulai turun menuju selatan, menuju bawah perutnya. mencoba mencari kepuasaan sendiri untuk menambah kenikmatan aktifitas malam itu, namun tangan Raynare dengan cepat dipegang Naruto, membuat Raynare tidak bisa untuk memegang daerah kewanitaannya. Raynare hanya mengeluarkan erangan tidak menyenangkan saat Naruto menghalangi Niatnya. Namun sebelum bisa mengeluarkan kata, Naruto sudah menggigit lebih keras dari sebelumnya di pentil Raynare, membuat Raynare semakin ingin berontak dari genggaman Naruto dan langsung memberikan obat pada daerah bawahnya..

"ah...Naruto-sama" kesah Raynare seraya ingin memohon dilepaskan dari genggaman tangannya, namun Naruto menghiraukan Raynare, dan memilih melanjutkann aktifitasnya bersama dua buah puncak gunung yang sudah mengeras bagaikan batu.

"kenapa Raynare~ " tanya Naruto dengan nada sensual, mencoba mempermainkan pikiran kenikmatan Raynare.

Hanya tatapan keras yang menjadi balasan Naruto, namun hal itu hanya membawa senyum menyeringai diwajah Naruto. namun wajah Raynare kemudian berubah menjadi kecewa saat tidak merasakan sentuhan Naruto lagi. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika jari Naruto mulai memasuki sehelai pakaian terakhir yang digunakan Raynare. Jari Naruto dengan pelan, mulai menjelajahi daerah hutan itu dan mulai mengelusnya dengan pelan. Namun satu kata muncul di pikiran Naruto saat merasakan kehalusan milik Raynare

'_tercukur...habis'_

Bagaikan bom waktu dengan kabel, Raynare merespon aksi Naruto dengan erangan yang tak beraturan dan keras. Mata Raynare sudah terbalik keatas, saat merasakan kenikmatan yang ingin dia tunggu selama ini. dengan gerakan spontan, Raynare mencoba mendorong pinggannya kearah sentuhan Naruto.

"ah...kau basah sekali dibawah ini Raynare" mulai Naruto dengan nada pelan. Belahan dua dunia itu kemudian disentuh Naruto dan mulai dielusnya dengan penuh perasaan. Terdengar suara gesekan bercampur cairan saat Naruto menggunakan sihir ajaib yang disebutnya jari.

"ah..ah..Nar-uto...jangan permainkan ...aku.. Ah.." Ujar Raynare dengan nafas tersenda.

"apa kau mengiginkannya? Apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum. Menggerakan jarinya kepada salah satu area menonjol ditempat terlarang itu, dan dengan dua jari, Naruto mempermainkan klirotis Raynare. Semakin Naruto mempermainkan jarinya, semakin Raynare hilang dalam kenikmatan. Terbukti dengan air liur yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya dan mata yang tak fokus.

"ya..yeah...aku mau NARUTO-SAMA BERIKAN PADAKU!" Teriak Raynare dengan segala kekuatannya.

Naruto kemudian dengan pelan, memasukan satu jari telunjuknya dan mulai mendorong masuk secara perlahan, cairan yang dikeluarkan Raynare hanya menjadi pelumas atau pelicin bagi jari Naruto. dengan terkadang memutar Naruto mulai menarik-dorong satu jarinya. Dan disaat dirasa mulai dibukakan jalan yang lebih besar, jari Naruto membawa saudaranya dan mulai bergabung menerobos pintu Raynare.

"ah!..AH AHHH lebih cepat Naruto-sama!" teriak Raynare dengan suara sensual. Kedua tanganya kini sibuk bermain dengan puting payudarannya. Dengan cepat saat merasakan kenikmatan baru yang diciptakan Naruto, Raynare menggigit lidah bawahnya agar menahan dirinya dari berteriak kenikmatan.

Jari Naruto yang bergerak maju cepat mundur, mulai menambah kecepatannya, bagi manusia biasa, mereka hanya akan melihat bayangan samar-samar. Namun itu adalah kecepatan dari jari Naruto saat memasuki dan keluar dari lubang kemaluan Raynare. Naruto merasakan raynare yang mulai kejang-kejang hanya tersenyum. dan dengan cepat, Naruto memberikan serangan terakhir, dan membiarkan tangannya beraksi, sedangkan lidahnya... kembali keputing Raynare, dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi baru lahir.

"AH AH! AKU KELUAR !" ***CROTT!**CROTT!***

Melihat aksinya sukses, Naruto kemudian menarik dengan keluar jarinya. Dan membawanya kehadapan dirinya dan setengah sadar Raynare

"ha...lihat, kau membuat tanganku basah akan cairanmu Raynare.."

**Lime END. (para anak-anak boleh baca lagi.)**

"..ah..ah." bagaikan hilang dalam kenikmatan dan kepuasan, Raynare tidak bisa mengutarakan satu kata pun dengan benar. Namun saat Raynare mencoba menarik Naruto untuk permainan utama. Tangannya hanya dipegang dan dibaringkan ditempat tidur. Matanya kemudian berubah menjadi tanda tanya ketika Naruto mulai membenarkan posisi kerahnya. Dan menatap mata Raynare dari jaraj dekat.

"sekarang sudah cukup.. ini sudah berlebihan..." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum sambil membenarkan kancing baju Raynare. Dan dengan sekali tarikan Naruto juga membawa selimut ke tubuh setengah telanjang Raynare.

"tap—"

"sst... kau masih dalam kondisi pumulihan Raynare.." kata Naruto dengan lembut. Benar kata Naruto, saat ini Raynare masih merasakan sakit pada bagian tertentu pada tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tentu saja membuat kekecewaan muncul pada dirinya saat tidak dapat melanjutkan aktifitas malam mereka.

"lagipula...aku tidak mau menghancurkan tubuhmu pada malam pertama kita" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum. Yang tentu saja membuat Raynare memerah seketika saat membayangkan hal yang dikatakan Naruto. aliran darah kecil mulai muncul dari hidung Raynare.

"nah...sudah dulu, tidurlah yang nyenyak Raynare.." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum dan mencium Raynare didahi, kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkna Raynare dan fantasi liarnya bersama Naruto.

Bersama Naruto.

Hilang sudah senyum dan kehangatan diwajah Naruto saat keluar dari kamar itu. dari kantong celananya, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Dan dengan elegannya mengusap bibirnya dan cairan sisa Raynare yang masih tersisa dijarinya. Dan dengan langkah biasa. Naruto kemudian menuju jendela yang masih terbuka. Dan melihat bulan yang masih terang itu. dengan menghela nafas panjang Naruto melihat suasana tengah malam itu.

"apapun bisa didapatkan jika bisa membuat jalan dengan mulut" Ujar Naruto pada ketiadaan saat memikirkan kemudahan dirinya mendapatkan kepercayaan Raynare sang malaikat jatuh. "itu hanya harga yang kecil...untuk mendapatkan seorang dengan kesetiaan seperti itu...hanya dengan permainan janji"

Namun wajah Naruto yang datar, kemudian berubah menjadi senyum kecil saat mengingat sesuatu saat dimasa lalunya..

"namun aku tak menyangka...ajaranmu akan berguna...pertapa genit...Jiraiya."

Sedangkan dikejauhan, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mulai gelisah akan sesuatu. Dan dengan aksi yang sama dengan Naruto. melihat bulan dari jendela kamarnya. Gelisah akan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya namun telah terjadi karena sudah direncanakan. Dengan tatapan sedih, gadis itu mengeluarkan nafas sedih. Dan kemudian membayangkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning.

"Naruto..Kun"

* * *

**Sebelumnya... saya buat ini Rated M karena beberapa alasan, ya contohnya tadi. Jadi jangan protes, itu sudah resiko kalian para pembaca...tapi saya mulai hal begituan dengan santai dulu...(gak buru-buru). Makanya hanya saya tunjukkan Lime(bukan Lemon). Kalau Lemon berlangsung jika semua Harem sudah diketahui. **

**Pasti bisa melihat, perubahan pemakaian tata bahasa saya saat menulis chapter sebelumnya bukan? Ehehehe... rasanya saya membuat Naruto menyimpan banyak misteri deh... tapi orapopo, biar penasaran ...akhirnya kita menuju jalan yang ditunggu pada chapter terakhir animenya.**

**Nah bagaimana menurut kalian Limenya? Jika responnya bagus. maka akan saya coba buat yang lemonnya. Jika tidak... ya kita akan netap di jalur cerita Highschool Romance without Sexual interaction**

**Berikan komentarmu. Dan ada pertanyaan yang buat gw bingung dikit yaitu (batal gak puasa kalau buat/baca cerita Lime?)**

**And please Type your review**

**HERE**

**VVVVV **

**VVV**

**VV**

**V **


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12. tidak banyak yng mau dikatakan, selain selamat membaca.**

* * *

_"apa kau benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya Naruto?"_

"sudah kubilang, hal itu bukanlah masalahku, jika dia benar-benar bertunangan, mengapa aku harus ikut campur!?" Ujar Naruto dengan heran, meskipun merasakan sakit yang kecil yang muncul didadanya.

_"Naruto ! kau keras kepala sekali. Sudah kubilang pertunangan itu tidak diinginkan Rias. Meskipun Rias dapat menolak pertunangan itu. namun dia tidak berani mengatakannya! Rias tidak berani mengotori nama keluarganya." _

_"..."_

_"aku mohon tolonglah kali ini saja. Hanya dirimu yang mampu melakukan hal yang mustahil. Meskipun aku tahu dirimu belum terlalu nyaman dengan Rias. Namun aku tahu Rias memiliki perasaan padamu. Itulah mengapa aku memasukkanmu ke Sekolah yang sama dengan Rias. Hanya pada dirmu aku bisa mempercayakan Rias. " _Ujar suara dari telepon yang digenggam Naruto.

"ah...aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Gremory-san. ini merupakan masalah yang tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut campur. Kau tahu saja bukan, aku tidak bisa ikut campur masalah dunia bawah atau iblis." Ujar Naruto dengan nada ragu.

_"aku tahu... namun tetap saja anggap ini sebagai balas budi yang kau katakan...Namikaze.."_ Ujar suara dari telepon itu.

"apa kau begitu seriusnya kau mau menggunakan balas budi itu?... kau tahu, jika kau menggunakannya, aku tidak akan mau membantumu dalam masalah lain setelah itu kulakukan!?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin.

_"aku serius Naruto. aku sudah membicarakan masalah ini kepada Ayahnya Raiser...dia juga menyetujuinya. Raiser harus diberikan __**sentuhan bangun tidur,**__ dan pada saat ini hanya kamu yang bisa. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang unik namun juga berbahaya..."_

"sigh...berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir."

_"baiklah, aku berharap kau menyetujuinya."_ Ujar sang penelpon dengan nada berharap, namun kemudian berubah menjadi heran _"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi Iblis Naruto? kau mempunyai potensial yang sangat besar dan jika kau berubah menjadi Iblis, kekuatanmu akan berlipat ganda dari yang sekarang. Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminta anakku merubahmu dan menjadikanmu salah sat—"_

Namun apapun yang dikatakan penelpon itu berhenti dimulutnya ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali Gremory-san. aku tidak berniat untuk berubah menjadi Iblis, ataupun ikut campur dalam masalah mereka. ataupun mendapat kekuatan berlipat ganda secara instan... saat ini aku tidak ingin dirubah menjadi Iblis." Jawab Naruto datar, namun jika didengar dengan serius, kita bisa mendengar nada sedih dari suaranya.

_"namun dimasa depan...kau akan menerimanya bukan?"_

"hanya waktu yang bisa menentukannya Gremory-san. sampai jumpa"

*tuttt*

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas dalam, dan kemudian meyimpan kembali Hp miliknya. Dan dengan pelan, Naruto melirik bulan yang sekali lagi muncul dimalam hari itu.

"bukannya aku tidak mau berubah menjadi saja aku sudah pernah dianggap lebih buruk dari Iblis. Dan...aku tidak mau mendapat sebutan itu lagi..." Ujar Naruto dengan sedih.

Sekali lagi Naruto menarik nafas yang cukup dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Kemudian dilihatnya kembali apartemen tanpa Isi miliknya. Dan dengan lelah, menuju kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur. Alasan mengapa tidak ada yang tidur atau berada di apartemen Naruto adalah Raynare dan Kalawarner sudah pindah. Meskipun menemui penolakkan untuk pindah, namun dengan baik Naruto menjelaskan alasannya karena kurangnya ruang di apartemennya.

Naruto dengan Tabungan tersimpannya kemudian membeli sebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan memberikannya kepada Raynare dan Kalawarner. Tentu saja mereka terkejut ketika menerima kunci apartemen itu, dan semakin terkejut lagi ketika melihat Furniture yang berada di apartemen itu. tentu saja dengan heran mereka bertanya mengapa Naruto tidak mengisi apartemennya jika memiliki uang yang cukup seperti ini. dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

_"aku lebih suka tinggal begini...lagipula aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan barang yang berlebihan. Beda denganku, kalian membutuhkannya. Dan sebagai Tuan kalian, tentu saja aku harus membuat kalian nyaman.": _

Namun alasan sebenarnya Naruto membuat Raynare dan Kalawarner pindah adalah;

"aku hanya suka kesunyian..." Ujar Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto tahu aksinya ini tidak masuk akal. Namun dia juga tahu...semua alasan itu salah, tidak ada yang benar. Bukannya karena ruangan yang tidak cukup atau karena suka kesunyian. Namun... Naruto hanya tidak mau. Tidak ingin. dan tidak bisa. Membuat hubungan yang lebih dalam dengan seseorang. Dirinya belum bisa mencoba melakukan itu. dirinya belum berani untuk melakukan itu. takut...ya takut. Takut akan rasa cinta. Takut dengan kehangatan saat memikirkan itu. takut untuk menyayangi seseorang lebih dari biasanya. Dan takut,...untuk merasakan kehilangan.

"lebih baik begini..." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Namun pertarungan batinya terpaksa berhenti ketika merasakan energi baru yang memasuki ruangannya. Meskipun pada awalnya Naruto langsung bersiap menyerang. Namun niatnya diurungkan ketika melihat siapa yang datang dari lingakaran merah sihir.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Rias? Dan sekarang juga sudah larut malam" tanya Naruto dengan datar dari kasurnya. Terlalu malas untuk bangun dan meyambut gadis berambut merah darah tersebut.

Gadis yang dikatakan itu hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Matanya kini tidak terlihat karena bayangan rambutnya yang menutupi. Namun Naruto menaikkan alis mata ketika masih melihat Rias dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Namun hal itu diacuhkan Naruto. karena merasa dirinya tidak berhak untuk menanyakan itu.

"jika ini mengenai mengapa aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku mempunyai alasannya" Ujar Naruto dengan melirik Rias. Bagaikan tidak merespon jawaban Naruto. Rias kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berbaring. Dan dengan pelan duduk dikasur Naruto. sekali lagi, Naruto menaikkan alis mata ketika Rias melakukan hal itu. Rias yang duduk itu juga tidak mau melirik kearah Naruto. dan memutuskan menatap dinding lebih menarik.

"apa kau bolos.. karena menghabiskan waktu dengan makhluk itu?" tanya Rias dengan pelan tanpa melirik Naruto.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan menaikkan alis mata. meskipun mendengar nada gelap pada menyebut Raynare dan Kalawarner, namun Naruto mengacuhkan hal itu.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, namun aku percaya padamu...dan aku tidak mempertanyakan lagi." jawab Rias dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya terdiam saat mendengar itu. percaya?. Kata itu membuat hatinya sakit saat mendengarnya.

"sebegitukahnya kamu mempercayaiku Rias? Kita baru bertemu satu bulan lebih... dan kau sudah bisa mengatakan kau mempercayaiku secepat itu? apa kau tidak khawatir pada suatu saat aku akan menggunakan kepercayaanmu seperti itu? kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan Rias" Ujar Naruto dengan emosi yang bercampur

Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan "tidak, aku tidak mempercayai itu terjadi. meskipun kita hanya baru berteman tidak lama. Namun aku mengerti, aku bisa melihat dengan mataku; kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu Naruto-kun. Kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu...dan aku sudah percaya pada dirimu sejak saat itu. sejak dimana kau mau melindungi kami...sejak kau mencuri hatiku" Balas Rias dengan lembut.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab. Memilih diam dan hanya menatap atap Apartemennya, serasa hilang kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan Rias. Dia mengerti akan suasananya saat ini. dia mengerti perasaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Namun Naruto memilih diam adalah jawaban terbaik.

"aku tahu, kau tidak terlalu menganggap aku atau Akeno. Namun aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri mengapa? Apakah karena kecantikanku yang kurang? Apa karena aku terlalu kurang sempurna dimatamu? Katakan Naruto! apakah kau ga—"

"tentu saja tidak!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

"terus kenapa?" tanya Rias dengan wajah memohon "aku menyukaimu... saat pertama kali bertemu. Kau berbeda dengan yang... lain. Aku melihat banyak orang mengikuti arus, berjalan menurut apa yang dilakukan orang lain. Namun aku tidak melihatnya didalam dirimu..aku melihatmu bagaikan orang yang melawan arus itu. membuat jalan sendiri... dan kau tahu? aku merasa seperti diriku terbawa dalam jalan yang kau buat.."

"kau tidak mengerti aku Rias!" jawab Naruto dengan marah. Namun dengan cepat kemarahan itu mereda digantikan dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"dan aku akan belajar mengerti kamu!" Ujar Rias dengan wajah serius.

...

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Rias!? Tertarik karena apa dirimu pada diriku!? Wajah? Penampilan? Sifat? Apa!? Kau tidak tahu diriku, kau—"

Apapun yang dikatakan Naruto berhenti dilidahnya ketika Rias dengan cepat sudah menaikki tubuhnya, melihatnya dengan wajah penuh pengertian. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih berbaring, Naruto hanya bisa melihat Rias. Dia tidak bisa melihat kearah lain

"aku tidak tertarik dengan itu...aku tidak membutuhkan ketampanan atau penampilan atau apapun yang membuat dirimu menarik dimata orang lain. Yang membuat aku tertarik denganmu...adalah apa yang disini" Ujar Rias dengan pelan seraya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan menyentuh dada Naruto.

"aku tertarik dengan apa yang ada dalam dirimu, yaitu hatimu... yaitu kemauan, keberanian, kebaikkan yang berada didalam dirimu"

"kau akan menyesalinya Rias..."

"tidak...aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.." Jawab Rias dengan senyum.

"apa yang kau lakukan Rias!?"

"aku ingin menunjukkan, seberapa aku menyukaimu. Seberapa jauh aku akan membuat dirimu tertarik akan diriku...sebelum ini terlambat" Jawab Rias dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya kini telah sibuk membuka kancing seragamnya hingga lepas sampai roknya. Menyisakan bra dan celana dalam. Dan dengan lembut membawa jari Naruto kedadanya. Atau lebih tepat...payudaranya.

"aku akan memberikanmu...keperawananku.." Ujar Rias dengan berbagai emosi yang muncul dimatanya. Dengan sedikit waktu, Rias kemudian melepas kancing Branya dan melepasnya. Memberikan pemandangan cantik kepada Naruto, payudara yang bisa dibilang WOAH itu kemudian bergoyang mengikuti arah majikannya.

"Rias...kau tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu" Ujar Naruto dengan pelan. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan apa yang dibayangkan Rias.

"aku tahu..masalah apa yang menimpa dirimu...aku tahu tentang pertunanganmu...namun mengapa kau menjadikanku sebagai jalan pintas?" tanya Naruto dengan datar. Namun matanya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"jadi kau mengetahuinya ya.. aku tidak akan mencari tahu bagaimana kau tahu." Ujar Rias dengan menghela nafas. "aku tidak menggunakanmu sebagai jalan pintas Naruto. namun ini Cuma jalan satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku bingung... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto. aku tidak ingin pertunangan ini terjadi. namun aku tidak bisa membuat Keluargaku malu.." Lanjut Rias dengan berlinang air mata.

"jadi tolonglah...bericinta denganku..."

Namun apapun yang mereka lanjutkan berhenti, akibat lingkaran sihir yang baru saja muncul. Bagaikan sudah tahu seiapa, Rias hanya menghela nafas sedih.

"tuan dan Sazex-sama akan sedih jika mereka melihat situasi menjijikan seperti ini." Ujar seorang wanita dengan pakaian Maid.

"tubuh ini adalah milikku. Dengan siapa aku memberikannya adalah keputusanku. Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Rias dengan nada dingin.

"namun dengan manusia menjijikkan seperti dia." Ujar Grayfield dengan memandang Naruto.

Namun Rias dengan cepat melirik Naruto. matanya kini melebar ketika merasakan tekanan yang kuat muncul. Dirinya serasa tidak tahan. Namun beda dengan Rias. Grayfield hanya melebarkan matanya sedikit dan kemudian kembali berubah menjadi tenang seperti biasanya.

Naruto dengan sedikit tenaga, kemudian bangun dari posisi terbaringnya. Dan dengan pelan mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap Grayfield dengan dingin. "kurasa kau salah paham disini nyonya tua. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Gremory-san mengenai dirimu. Meskipun kau ratu dari Sazex-san. namun merendahkan seseorang yang berbeda ras denganmu...a**ku kecewa." **

Dinding disekitar Naruto dengan pelan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. Dan bunyi itu berubah menjadi retakan kecil yang terus menjalar dengan cepat mengitari ruangan itu. "aku tidak suka ketika orang mengadili orang lain sebelum mengetahui siapa orang itu sebenarnya, rasanya tidak adil. Bagaimana jika kukatakan dirimu adalah seorang pelacur murahan tanpa mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu**?. Kau juga akan sakit hati bukan?**

Retakan dikamar Naruto kemudian semakin membesar hingga menjadi bagaikan gempa kecil dengan asal yaitu Naruto.

Meskipun Grayfield berubah postur sedikit ketika menerima hinaan Naruto. namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sementara dan kemudian berubah kembali menjadi wajah tenangnya. Dan seakan mengacuhkan tekanan kekuatan Naruto, sang Ratu kemudian membungkuk sedikit kepada Naruto.

"maafkan perkataan saya Naruto-san. aku tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak. Namun aku juga tidak suka menerima penghinaan darimu. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan keberadaanmu itu Naruto-san" Jawab Grayfield dengan wajah tenang. Meskipun postur tubuhnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya

"jika kita bertarung disini. Tokyo akan menjadi rata dengan tanah." Jawab Naruto dengan dingin sekaligus menaikkan lebih tinggi tekanan kekuatannya. "dan kau tahu? aku tidak suka menghancurkan kota yang penuh dengan manusia. Namun jika itu tidak bisa dihindari..." Lanjut Naruto dengan merubah matanya menjadi Sharingan yang kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi mangekyo. Dari pupil mata Naruto tersebut, terlihat namun kecil, suatu lubang hitam.

Melihat suasana tidak berjalan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Grayfield dengan tenang berkata kepada Naruto.

"kuharap kejadiaan seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. aku hanya mengetes apakah yang dikatakan Tuan mengenai dirimu benar atau tidak, Dan sepertinya itu benar. Dan maafkan kesalahan saya yang pertama"

"sigh... aku harap juga begitu Grayfield-san. dan maafkan ucapan saya sebelumnya" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum paksa, sekaligus melepas tekanan kekuatan miliknya.

"saya juga minta maaf atas kesalahan saya tadi dan kuharap pertemuan kita selanjutnya akan lebih...damai." Ujar Grayfield dengan tenang dan tundukkan sekali lagi.

Melihat semuanya kembali tenang. Rias kemudian meminta maaf kepada Naruto. sebelum pergi dengan lingkaran sihir bersama Grayfield.

Seakan mengacuhkan kepergian Rias. Naruto kemudian melirik kamarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya...kamar hancurnya.

"nah...cerobohnya aku." Dan seakan mengacuhkan kerusakan kamar dan teriakan orang dari bawah, Naruto mengambil tindakan yaitu; berbaring. Menggunakan selimutnya. Menutup matanya.

Dan...tidur.

XXXXX

Bisa dilihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket berjalan dengan tenang menuju Kuoah. Rambut Kuningnya terlihat rapi disisir kesamping Kacamatanya yang terkadang memantulkan cahaya, menutupi warna matanya yang berbeda. Namun perjalanan pemuda itu terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar teriakan namanya "Naruto-san!"

Yaitu Issei. Bersama Kiba dan Asia. Dengan berlari kecil, mereka akhirnya dapat menyusul Naruto.

"oh kalian.." Ujar Naruto pendek. Dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Dan diikuti dari samping oleh ketiga anggota Rias.

"hei Naruto-san, apa kau tahu mengapa Rias-Bucchou bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini?" tanya Issei dengan melirik Naruto. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian kembali melirik Issei.

"mungkin dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya" Ujar Naruto dengan datar. Mengatakan setengah kebohongan dan setengah kejujuran.

"benar kan?" Ujar Kiba kepada Issei yang khawatir.

"tapi bagaimana dengan Akeno? Dia kan tangan kanan dari Buchou, jadi mungkin dia-"

Apapun yang mau dikatakan kiba berhenti dimulutnya ketika baru menyadari sesuatu, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung Issei dan Asias.

"kenapa baru aku sadar sekarang? Aku malu pada diriku sendiri"

"helloo" ujar Issei seraya masuk kedalam ruangan Klub. Diikuti dengan Asia, Kiba dan...Naruto.

Terlihat Rias yang sedang duduk dan ditemani oleh Akeno, dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian Maid yang berdiri sedang berbicara. Namun pandangan mereka berubah ketika mendengar kedatangan orang baru.

Keheningan berlangsung dengan cepat, ketika Naruto dan Grayfield bertatapan. Yang langsung membuat Rias khawatir seketika merasakan tekanan. Namun tekanan itu berlangsung tidak lama ketika mereka memutuskan tatapan mata mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang utama. Diikuti Naruto yang langsung duduk.

"jadi semuanya sudah hadir, dan juga Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias sekaligus berdiri. Grayfield mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan namun berhenti ketika melihat lingkaran sihir yang besar.

Lingkaran sihir itu kemudian membesar dan mengeluarkan ledakan api. Ledakan api itu kemudian mereda dan menghilang. Meninggalkan seseorang yang asing muncul.

"ah..ini sudah setahun sejak aku tidak berkunjung ke Dunia manusia" Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan berkata dengan percaya diri "bukan begitu Rias sayangku?"

"siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei dengan heran ketika melihat seorang pria dengan rambut Hijau dan garis mring disekitar hidungnya muncul.

"dia adalah Raizer Phoenix-sama. Keturunan darah murni dari Iblis kelas tinggi. Dan pewaris dari klan Phoenix.

XXX

"nah..sepertinya Teh dari Rias selalu enak" Ujar Raiser dengan senyum, sekaligus mempermainkan Rambut Rias yang duduk disampingnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Rias kemudian mencoba melirik Naruto, yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari kursi mereka. seakan berharap akan sesuatu, namun Naruto tanpa peduli melanjutkan membaca Novel yang berada ditangannya. Seakan kecewa, Rias kemudian berdiri dan mengatakan penolakan untuk menikahi Raizer.

Raizer yang mendengar penolakkan Rias hanya bisa senyum dan mengatakan kesombangan Rias tidak akan bertahan lama. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Rias juga membalas perkataan Raizer. Obrolan itu akhirnya semakin memanas ketika Raizer memutuskan mengancam membakar semua pesuruh Rias. Seakan tidak menerima Rias mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menatap marah Raizer.

Namun bagaikan tali yang terpotong gunting. Aksi mereka terhenti akibat gangguan Grayfield

"jika begini terus, aku sudah mendapat perintah dari Tuan, jika keinginan nyonya sungguh kuat. Maka aku diberitahu agar memulai rating Game ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini untuk selamanya.

"rating Game kayak pernah dengar" Ujar Issei.

"hampir sama dengan permainan catur, dimana Kepala pemimpin atau Raja yang menyuruh para pesuruhnya untuk bertarung. Kita telah diberikan kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan catur." Ujar Kiba menjelaskan permainan Rating Game kepad Issei.

Dengan percaya diri setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba, Raizer kemudian melirik Rias "aku telah berpengalaman dalam bermain Game itu beberapa kali, dan sudah memenangkan Game banyak. Tidak hanya kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi kau juga tidak mempunyai bagian yang dibutuhkan dalam Game. " Ujar Raizer seraya melirik Akeno hingga Naruto. Raizer hanya menaikkan alis mata ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti tidak peduli akan pembicaraan itu. "apakah Cuma ini Pesuruhmu?"

"bagaimana jika iya?"

"hahaha" dengan tawa arogannya, Raizer kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, dan dari jentikkan jari itu, dengan cepat dari belakang Grayfield muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar dan kemudian menghilang. Menyisakan lima belas wanita dari segala umur dan bentuk tubuh.

"dengan kata lain, aku memiliki set yang lengkap"

Dan dengan cepat, Issei mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan cepat dan mengatai Raizer yang memiliki belasan gadis cantik. Dan tentu saja Raizer kembali memanasi Issei dengan melakukan aksi cukup bejat dihadapan Issei yang menangis.

"oh...dan kudengar kau memilki pemilik Naga Merah sebagai pesuruhmu Rias. Namun seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Dia tidak akan kuat melawanku, bukan begitu? Pengguna Naga merah?" tanya Raizer dengan sombongnya kepada seseorang yang dari tadi hanya duduk.

Orang yang dikatakan itu kemudian menurunkan bukunya dan melirik Raizer dengan tatapan tidak peduli, kemudian dengan tangan kanannya mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya, dan menarik nafas pendek setelah mendengar itu.

"apa kau bodoh?" itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Raizer.

"ffft—" suara Akeno yang mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat kegagalan Raizer dalam menunjuk seseorang.

Seakan tidak mau harga dirinya hancur, Raizer dengan marah menunjuk Naruto

"apa maksudmu aku bodoh!? kau pikir gara-gara kamu memiliki Naga merah kau bisa mempermainkanku!" Dengan menggerakkan jarinya, salah satu pesuruh gadis dengan tongkat, maju dan menyerang Naruto yang duduk. Namun sebelum tongkat itu bisa mengenai Naruto.

*BRAKK!*

Pandangan mereka berubah kearah lain ketika melihat gadis itu tidak berada lagi didepan Naruto, didepan Naruto yang menjulurkan jari telunjukknya. Dan bagaikan Zombie, mereka mengikuti jari telunjuk Naruto dan melihat Gadis bertongkat itu sudah menghantam dinding dan membuat reatakan laba-laba. Gadis yang disebutkan itu kemudian jatuh pingsan tidak bergerak.

Mata seluruh penonton kemudian beralih kembali kepada Naruto. yang dengan tenang kembali meminum teh buatan Akeno.

"dia yang menyerang duluan. Jadi wajar dia menerima konsekuensinya..bukan begitu?"

"KAU!"

"Oh..ya. satu lagi, aku bukan pemegang Naga merah, dia yang menggunakan Nagar merah" Ujar Naruto sekaligus menunjukkan Issei yang mulutnya terbuka bagaikan ikan setelah melihat kekuatan Naruto.

"apa maksudmu!? Tidak mungkin Iblis kelas rendahan seperti dia pengguna Naga merah!" balas Raizer tidak percaya.

"nah...tolong tunjukkan Issei-san. tunjukkan pada otak ayam ini, siapa pemegang Naga merah." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum kepada Issei.

Bagaikan Robot, Issei memenuhi permintaan Naruto dan menunjukkan Saccred Gearsnya kepada Raizer yang tidak percaya.

"itu buktinya...bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Kau sudah menemukan Naga merah yang kau cari dan silahkan berbicara dengannya. Namun jika kau masih ingin mencari masalah...apa boleh buat. Perlukah aku membunuh semua gadismu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum seraya melihat wajah belasan gadis yang pada awalnya berani, kini telah berubah menjadi takut.

Rencana awalnya untuk pamer kekuatan kini berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Apalagi dari tangan Naruto muncul energi hitam yang seperti mengeluarkan jeritan ratusan orang.

"sudah cukup Naruto-san. kita tidak perlu pertumpahan darah pada saat ini" Ujar Grayfield pada Naruto dengan wajah tenang.

"seperti yang kau lihat Grayfield-san. aku tidak suka seseorang mengadili diriku sebelum mengetahui siapa aku. Namun kali ini aku melepaskannya karena aku tidak memiliki urusan dengannya. jadi bersikap damailah jika berbicara...bukankah itu yang dilakukan bangsawan sejati?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum seraya menatap Raizer, yang mencoba memperbaiki postur tubuhnya dan berbicara dengan arogannya.

"kau Iblis yang cukup kuat, tidak kusangka kau merupakan bagian dari Rias. Game ini pasti akan menarik, jika kau berada.."Ujar Raizer dengan percaya diri.

"sekali lagi...apakah kau bodoh?. aku bukanlah salah satu suruhan dari Rias. Jadi tidak mungkin aku bergabung dengan permainan itu."

Seakan kesabarannya sudah habis. Raizer kemudian dengan arogannya kembali bicara pada Rias mengenai pertunangan dan pertandingan mereka. dan dengan wajah asam, Raizer kemudian pergi dengan lingkaran sihir yang sama, diikuti gadis gadisnya yang takut. Para gadis itu mencoba melirik Naruto. namun ketakutan mereka semakin menjadi ketika melihat Naruto melambaikkan tangannya dengan senyum. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi ketakutan mereka. yang menjadi ketakutan meraka adalah apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"usahakan kalian tidak pernah menghalangi jalanku...jika tidak, kalian tidak akan seselamat teman kalian yang tadi" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum. Dan kelompok Raizer menghilang. Meyisakan Naruto dan kelompok Rias, yang seakan tidak percaya melihat kejadian tadi.

Namun sebelum mereka bisa mengatakan apapun, Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun saat berpapasan Grayfield, Naruto kemudian berhenti sejenak dan berbicara cukup keras.

"apakah ini yang disebut Gremory-klan? Apakah ini yang disebut klan yang lebih mementingkan kepentingan Keluarganya dan para pelayannya?. Namun yang kulihat berbeda dengan kenyataan. Aku kecewa..." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum Naruto keluar, Naruto melirik Grayfield dan berkata "katakan kepada Gremory-san; aku akan melakukannya"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Grayfield menunjukkan senyum kecil, "baiklah aku akan mengatakannya kepada Tuan"

Rias dengan bingung kemudian melirik Grayfield "apa maksudnya tadi?"

"itu hanya pembicaraan yang dilakukan Ayah dengan Naruto-san, tidak lebih, tidak kurang" jawab Grayfield dengan senyum.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari Ruangan itu, bukannya menuju kelasnya, Naruto dengan berjalan melewati koridor kosong, kemudian menghilang bagaikan hisapan Vortex dan muncul pada Kantung dimensinya.

" Kage Bunshin" dari ucapan Naruto itu, muncul dua Klon disampingnya. Tanpa perlu menyapa klon miliknya, Naruto kemudian berjalan menaikki tangga dan memasuki ruangan pertama yang penuh akan perkamen dan hal lainnya. Dengan mudah, Naruto kemudian melepas salah satu segel yang menempel sebuah lemari. Dan membawa keluar sebuah tabung cairan yang berisi dua bola mata berbeda.

Salah satu Klon kemudian membawa sebuah meja medis dan berbagai alat kedokteran lainnya. Naruto yang asli kemudian berbaring dimeja Itu.

"apa kau yakin Boss? Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Naruto yang asli hanya memutar matanya dan berkata dengan serius "jurus itu tidak akan sempurna tampa bantuan itu, jelas saja aku membutuhkannya."

"tapi, jika kita transplatasi sekarang... tentu saja akan merusak tubuhmu.."

"..."

"ah..biarlah, kita tidak mungkin dapat mengganti pemikiran Boss, lakukan saja yang dimintanya." Ujar satu lagi Klon. Sang klon tadi kemudian melirik salah satu klon yang diam dari tadi

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang Klon dengan heran.

"eee... menunggu perintah" jawab klon yang tidak sibuk dengan menaikkan kedua pundakknya.

"Tolol! Padahal tadi sudah dibilang, kamu kembali kekelas menggantikan Boss!"

"ohh begitukah... bye" Ujar sang Klon kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang sama seperti Naruto hadir.

Melihat salah satu klon telah melakukan tugasnya, sang Klon yang sudah berpakaian seperti dokter kemudian melirik Naruto..

"apa kau yakin Boss? Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan Kekuatan para Uchiha itu. bukankah kita berjanji pada Kurama, kita tidak akan menggunakannya sering?" tanya sang Klon dokter.

"tentu saja aku tahu...namun ini adalah darurat. Sedangkan Kurama saat ini masih dalam proses pemulihan. Tidak mungkin aku mencoba menggunakan chakranya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Lagipula kau tahu...kekuatan Iblis sangat berbeda jauh dengan kekuatan para Ninja Manusia seperti kita. Kita harus menggunakan segala cara agar dapat menyamai mereka." Jawab Naruto dengan datar.

"ahh biarlah saudara Klon, ini adalah perintah Boss! Lakukan saja." Ujar sang klon pemarah dengan jengkel.

"terserahlah apa yang mau kau lakukan Boss, hanya saja jangan meyalahkan aku, jika tubuhmu hancur akibat penggunaan berlebihan. Dan...mata mana yang mau kau pakai?"

"kau klonku bodoh, tentu saja kau tahu mana yang mau kupakai."

"nah...hanya mencoba mengetes, apakah pikiranmu masih normal. Dan sepertinya masih. Oke...persiapan selesai. Sekarang kita bisa memulai proses transplatasinya, siap~"

"Dokter gadungan, kau lupa obat biusnya" Protes sang klon pemarah.

"nah...cerobohnya aku." Ujar sang Klon dengan senyum. Namun raut wajah sang Klon dokter kemudian berubah menjadi serius dan melihat Naruto sekali lagi dimata. "kuharap kau mengerti konsekuensinya Boss" Naruto yang asli, hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ". Mari kita mulai operasinya Klon pemarah"

Transplatasi dilakukan. Transplatasi dengan sebuah mata. sebuah mata yang bukan miliknya, sebuah mata yang pernah membawa kesengsaraan pada pengguna dan yang merasakan kekuatannya.

* * *

**Mata apakah itu? tebak-tebak! Siapa yang benar, saya kasih kue..**

**Satu demi satu Rahasia kedatangan Naruto muncul. Yaitu jejak pertama berada dalam Ayah Rias yang memasukkanya ke Sma Kuoh. Namun apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum Naruto masuk? Jawabannya R.A.H.A.S.I.A**

**Ehh yang benar mana sih? Sazex atau Sierzech atau apalah!. Saya mengikuti nama yang diberikan translator anime Indo. Jadi jika ada yang tahu mana benarnya kasih tau saya.**

**And please type your review. Saya merasa senang, jika ada orang yang mau memberikan kata hatinya kepada saya.**

**(A/N: hahahaha. Ketahuan. Adik cewe gw tidak sengaja buka cerita Lime buatan saya. Dan...dilaporkan ke Ayah...hiks dinasehati jadinya.)**

**(A/N 2: gw nulis ni chapter pas main kembang api bareng keluarga besar. Jadi wajar ada sedikit tidak nyambung karena hilangnya konsentrasi)**

**Dan ketik Review, Komen, kritik dan Pujian****_ #tawa tingkat dewa_**

**DISINI**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
